Yami no Moribito
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: (Tome II) Ceci est la suite de Ransa no Moribito . Balsa retourne vers son pays natal en compagnie de sa fille Alika dans l'espoir de rencontrer la famille et les amis de Jiguro. Mais ce qui semblait être une simple visite de reconnaissance, se transforme en véritable puzzle. (English readers : Use Google Translate if you want read my fanfic.)
1. Prologue

**Note d'Alika:** _Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont réussi à lire le premier Tome de ma fanfic **Ransa no Moribito** et qui veulent connaître la vraie suite de cette trilogie. __Pour enchaîner rapidement, encore, je vais vous aider à y voir plus clair sur cette fanfic. Je ne suivrais pas tous les événements du roman Yami no Moribito, mais je m'inspirerai du contexte. C'est encore un « remodelage » du roman, mais à ma façon._

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Alors bonne lecture, et si jamais il y a des questions ou des interrogations, merci de me faire signe !_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

L'été chaud et sec avait passé et le feuillage vert commençait à s'estomper. Dans un mois, les flancs de la montagne seront couverts des flamboyantes couleurs d'automne. Au sud, les montagnes séparaient maintenant Balsa et Alika de tout le monde qu'elles aimaient et connaissaient du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, tandis qu'au nord, se tenaient les montagnes rocheuses couvertes de neige éternelle du Royaume de Kanbal, le pays natal de Balsa, dont le nom agitait des souvenirs amers en elle. Pourtant, c'était aussi ce pays que sa fille désirait tant visiter il y a des années. Elles se tenaient maintenant sur le plateau rocheux à côté d'une grotte et observaient le paysage. Un courant se précipita hors de la bouche de la grotte et retentit dans un bassin en bas de la falaise, enveloppant les deux aventurières dans le parfum des picotements de l'eau douce.

« Ça nous a pris un mois, calcula Alika, âgée de sept ans. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, Maman ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Évidemment pourquoi ?

\- T'es rendue à six mois de grossesse. Et si jamais on devait combattre ? Je suis inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, sourit-elle en la prenant par les épaules. Je vais bien et je suis en forme.

\- Papa voulait que tu l'avertisses d'avance pour la naissance de ma sœur ou mon frère... mais je doute désormais. Yogo est tellement loin... (elle scruta l'horizon) et j'ai tellement mal aux pieds !

\- On trouvera un moyen. Dépassé la grotte, on s'arrêtera pour se reposer.

\- Il fait sombre, couina-t-elle en regardant l'entrée. J'en ai la chair de poule...

\- Je connais le chemin. Le terrain montagnard de Kanbal suit les contours des montagnes Yusa, ''la chaîne mère'' et en vérité, ces montagnes cachent un labyrinthe de grottes profondes. Les parents mettent en garde constamment leurs enfants de rester en dehors des grottes, leur racontant l'histoire de l'obscurité de ces grottes, qui sont gouvernées par le Roi de la Montagne et le terrible _hyohlu_ qui garde son royaume.

\- Le _hyohlu_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le gardien des ténèbres. Je te raconte plus tard.

\- On ne va pas passer par là, si ?

\- Oui. Ceci dit, j'aurais pu entrer à Kanbal par la porte des frontières officielle comme les autres voyageurs, mais je voulais revenir dans cette même grotte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire face à mon passé. J'ai traversé une seule fois cette grotte, j'avais six ans... et je ne suis plus jamais retournée à Kanbal par la suite.

\- Ah... »

Malgré tout, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Balsa trop avait appris à craindre les grottes, et cependant, elle avait survécu à d'innombrables batailles par la force et le courage, seule. En ce moment-même, elle ressentait la terreur familière grimpée dans son estomac alors qu'elle se tenait avant l'ouverture sombre avec sa fille. Elle n'en fit rien paraître, afin de ne pas la faire stresser encore plus. Elle était son guide après tout. Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à caresser de façon circulaire son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« Tu es nerveuse, sortit Alika.

\- Oui... je ne peux rien te cacher. J'ai toujours été effrayée par les grottes, et pourtant, c'est le seul moyen d'y remédier.

\- Ça ira, je suis avec toi. »

Balsa ouvrit les yeux, prit une grande respiration et la main de sa fille.

« On dit au revoir aux gens qu'on aime du Nouvel Empire de Yogo.

\- C'est fait !

\- C'est l'heure. »

D'un pas synchronisé, elles entrèrent dans la sombre grotte. La lumière derrière elles diminuait à un point minuscule et jusqu'alors disparut complètement. Malgré tout, elles continuèrent lentement à marcher, les yeux ouverts tout en gardant à portée une main sur le mur rocheux et caverneux de la grotte.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : À la découverte de Kanbal**_

* * *

Alika se pressa contre sa mère. La nervosité était trois fois plus lourde pour elle que pour Balsa, car elle était d'une sensibilité aigüe. Le moindre mouvement et l'ambiance des âmes défuntes l'affectaient en grande partie.

« On ne doit jamais prendre de la lumière dans les grottes. Le _hyohlu_ déteste le feu. Si tu apportes une torche ou une lanterne, ils le sentiront et viendront te traquer. La seule manière de sortir d'ici vivant est de marcher lentement en sentant la roche.

\- On peut parler ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais ne pas crier.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi crierai-je ? Je me sens si étouffée...

\- Tout va bien, moi aussi je me sentais autant oppressée que toi à ton âge, mais toi, encore plus.

\- Continue de me parler, Maman.

\- Comme dit plus tôt, les parents mettent constamment en garde leurs enfants de rester en dehors des grottes. Mais malgré ces mises en garde, cependant, probablement tous les enfants Kanbalese se sont au moins aventuré un petit peu à l'intérieur d'elles une fois dans leur vie.

\- Même toi ?

\- Oui, même moi. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin. Un mètre de profondeur de l'entrée à peu près, rien de plus. Sinon, la roche près de la surface est du calcaire, et si on va plus loin, bientôt il laissera place à une pierre lisse blanche, le hakuma. Un morceau de hakuma était l'insigne le plus élevée de courage chez les enfants Kanbalese, car il s'est avéré que le porteur de ce morceau de pierre avait disparu dans l'obscurité, au-delà de la portée de la lumière du jour. Toutes les quelques années, un ou deux enfants qui s'étaient faufilés dans les grottes ne sont pas revenus. Peut-être qu'ils ont été mangé par le _hyohlu_, c'est que leurs parents ont affirmé. Ou peut-être tout simplement ont-ils perdu leur chemin dans le labyrinthe complexe de tunnels. Mais je sais que la plupart se sont égarés par mégarde. Le _hyohlu_ ne mange pas vraiment les enfants... les adultes disent ça pour inciter les enfants à ne pas s'aventurer là.

\- Comme la troisième porte à droite dans la Grotte des chasseurs.

\- Exactement. »

La main d'Alika se serra davantage à celle de sa mère.

« Le hakuma blanc lisse va finalement laisser place au lyokuhaku, une pierre précieuse verte laiteuse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais en récupérer de chaque ? Pour prouver mon courage aux autres enfants Kanbalese ? sourit-elle.

\- On verra. Tu sais Alika, une légende estime que si un voyageur va assez loin dans la grotte, il peut réussir à trouver le palais du Roi de la Montagne, qui créer soi-disant, le joyau le plus précieux de Kanbal : le _luisha_, la pierre bleue lumineuse.

\- Elle brille dans le noir ?

\- Oui. C'est la gamme de pierre la plus précieuse à Kanbal, celle qui permet également la survie de mon pays natal.

\- Je voudrais tellement en avoir !

\- Le collier que je t'ai offert est fait de la même matière, rappela Balsa.

\- Oh ? J'avais quasiment oublié... oups... je l'ai oublié chez Papa, se désola-t-elle.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- On est presque sortis ?

\- Ça prend une journée dans l'obscurité.

\- Arrrkkk... je suis tannée d'être dans le noir !

\- Même en ma compagnie ?

\- Non. »

Balsa acquiesça un sourire. Plus elles avançaient dans l'obscurité, plus l'air se comprimait dans leurs poumons.

« Respire plus lentement, conseilla-t-elle à sa fille.

\- D'accord. »

Elles continuaient de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le torrent qui rugissait continuellement dans leurs oreilles reculait graduellement et leur respiration sembla également plus lourde. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à tourner au coin, une odeur mordante de fumée leur prit au nez.

« Ne pas emmener de feu dans la grotte, répéta Alika. »

Un cri les ramena à la réalité. Une plainte sans paroles rebondit sur les murs, faisant écho à travers les grottes – une voix d'enfant, forte et aiguë. Déposant son sac sur le sol avec celui de sa fille, Balsa empoigna sa lance et courut précautionneusement sur le chenal dans la noirceur en continuant de serrer solidement la main de sa fille. La grotte labyrinthienne déformait les sons, rendant difficile la localisation des cris. À la prochaine branche, cependant, elle vit une lumière et sprinta vers elle en prenant soin de se rappeler le chemin du retour, Alika sur ses talons avec la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Les yeux de Balsa s'étant accoutumés à la noirceur, la lumière de la torche semblait briller comme en plein jour, reflétant le blanc des pierres _Hakuma_ avec une brillance qui illuminait toute la caverne. Un rayon de lumière siffla dans l'air et frappa le flambeau, assouvissant la flamme. L'obscurité revint, mais pas avant que la scène s'imprime d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Balsa : un garçon tenant une torche, dos contre le mur et derrière lui, une fille recroquevillée sur le sol. La fumée provenant de la torche éteinte arriva à leur odorat comme elle était sur le chemin où elle avait vu le garçon. Sa respiration saccadée lui dit qu'il était toujours en vie, et comme elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de sang, elle était tout à fait certaine qu'il était sain et sauf. Balsa retira la main de sa fille de la sienne pour lui permettre de prendre sa ceinture à la place pour pouvoir avoir une main de libre, l'autre tenant sa lance. Cherchant son côté, elle agrippa l'épaule du garçon. Il sursauta.

« Ne crie pas, murmura-t-elle sévèrement. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ma so-ma sœur... le _hyohlu..._ »

Balsa se tourna en direction de la petite fille. Quelque chose qui rôdait dans la noirceur passa juste à côté d'elle. Alika se plaqua de son mieux contre sa mère en tremblant, comme si elle voulait se fusionner à elle. Quelque chose d'inquiétant. Oscillant sa lance vers celui-ci, Balsa s'exhalait lentement. Le calme venait toujours avant le combat et l'adrénaline faisait un bond dans ses veines, rétrécissant le monde à un rien mais juste à elle-même et à son ennemi. Perçant le combat même dans les ténèbres, elle avait pu voir une pâle et phosphorescente lumière bleue. Gardant ses yeux bien ouverts, elle décala son regard silencieusement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une forme bleuâtre brumeuse. _Alors c'est un _hyohlu, pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait glacée jusqu'au cœur. Alika cligna des yeux et observa sa mère.

« J'ai déjà fait ça, il y a longtemps, murmura Balsa.

\- Maman...

\- Désolée, j'ai juste... eu drôle de sentiment en faisant face au _hyohlu_... »

Elles entendirent un faible gémissement derrière elle – la petite fille. Bougeant précautionneusement vers le son, elle chercha l'enfant.

« Tout vas bien maintenant. Le _hyohlu_ est parti. Es-tu blessée ?

\- Mes pieds... répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. »

Alika sentit le garçon approché, incertain. Sa main bougeant dans le noir toucha enfin sa tête, enfin... pas la tête de sa mère, mais bien la sienne. S'il y aurait eu de la lumière, Alika aurait sans doute montré sa tête agacée.

« Hey, boy, grogna-t-elle au grand étonnement de sa mère et profitant de l'occasion pour parler Kanbalese. Tu touches ma tête. (elle prit sa main et la posa sur le bras de sa mère) Ça, c'est ma Maman... votre sauveur... »

Balsa guida le garçon vers la fille.

« Gina, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Kassa ! pleura la fille.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, répéta la lancière. Mais sortons d'ici. Je prendrai soin de ta sœur. Agrippe la fin de ma lance et suis-moi rapidement. »

Le garçon aida sa sœur à monter sur le dos de Balsa, même si elle était enceinte – elle devait bien se dire que dans le temps préhistorique, les femmes devaient être aussi fortes même dans une telle condition – et Alika retint toute jalousie. Rappelant la route qu'elle avait utilisé pour les trouvé, elle retraça le passage où elle avait déposé son sac et les affaires de sa fille. Le temps qu'ils sortent de la grotte, la lune faisait déjà naufrage dans l'ouest. Dehors, l'air de la nuit les enveloppait, étonnamment froid avec l'odeur de la neige. L'air de la nuit soufflait au bas des monts de neiges éternelles de la rangée mère.

« Er... »

Le garçon regarda Balsa, son visage faiblement éclairé par la lune. Une tête plus courte qu'elle mais solidement bâtit, il devait avoir entre quatorze et quinze ans. Sa tunique de chèvre tannée était marquée comme pour un membre de la classe guerrière, comme le faisait le large couteau qui était suspendu dans le dos de sa ceinture en cuir épais.

« Merci, dit-il, sa voix de husky, comme si elle avait seulement changé.

\- Oui, bien, nous avons juste été chanceux de sortir ici en vie, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter sévèrement : comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Prendre ta petite sœur dans la grotte pour tester ton courage ! Un jeune homme comme toi avec le droit de porter un poignard – tu aurais dû le savoir mieux. Elle aurait pu être tuée ! »

Il la regarda, surprit.

« Non, vous avez totalement faux ! intervint sa sœur. Je suis celle qui y a été pour prendre une pierre. Pas mon frère. »

Sa voix était étonnamment stable et ferme. Balsa avait assumé qu'elle avait seulement dix ans mais en se corrigeant, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir douze ans, voire même treize ans.

« Il y a un garçon dans notre village qui est trop coincé – il n'arrête pas de se venter à propos du "comment" il est de la lignée des chefs de clan et rit de nous. Il nous a dit que si on allait dans la cave pour en prendre une pierre, nous n'en sortirons jamais en vie parce que nous sommes justes une branche de la famille. C'est pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

Balsa réprima un sourire.

« Je vois. Maintenant, je comprends _pourquoi_ tu l'as fait. Mais il reste que ce n'est toujours pas sans risquer ta vie. Vous n'auriez jamais dû sous-estimer la grotte. Vous êtes presque morts cette nuit. »

Les deux enfants ne dirent rien, comme s'ils se relevaient de la terreur causée par le _hyohlu_. La fille s'agrippa à elle.

« Ne retournez pas dans la grotte, vous avez compris ? (ils acquiescèrent) Bien, c'est réglé. C'est votre village près d'ici ?

\- Oui, je suis Kassa, fils de Tonno du clan Musa, voici ma sœur Gina. »

Alika retint tout commentaire sur nom Musa.

« Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous des étrangers ? demanda Kassa avec hésitation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes habillées comme des personnes provenant du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, enfin, un peu... et la façon de vous parler, bin...

\- Non, je suis née à Kanbal, mais j'ai été longtemps en voyage. (Elle se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, se disant qu'elle devait être prudente maintenant) Vous êtes Kassa et Gina, vrai ? Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une faveur. (Kassa hocha la tête) Ne dites à personne que vous m'avez rencontré dans la cave avec cet enfant – elle pointa Alika.

\- C'est la vôtre ?

\- Oui. (il regarda sa lance au manche ambré)

\- Elle est jeune, trop même, pour tenir une lance...

\- Certain ont le talent dans le sang... Je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas kidnappée, rit-elle alors que sa fille la regarda, indignée.

\- Maman !

\- Je sais, trésor. Bref, tu peux dire à ta famille que tu as sauvé Gina par toi-même. »

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir clairement, mais elle sentit que Kassa semblait troublé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire à nos parents ? demanda Gina, toujours perchée sur le dos de Balsa. Si vous venez avec nous, je sais qu'ils voudront vous rencontrer et vous avoir pour un repas. S'il te plait, venez avec nous.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis en voyage pour faire pénitence pour sauver l'âme de mon père adoptif. Si j'accepte toute hospitalité de votre famille, mon acte n'aura aucun effet. Vous savez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors s'il te plait, ne dites à personne que je vous ai aidé. À partir d'ici, pouvez-vous retrouver votre maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien... Oh, aussi, par la même occasion, qu'as-tu fait de la torche ?

\- Je l'ai toujours avec moi, mais elle a été étouffée. »

Après une courte analyse de la torche, Balsa se baissa et aida Gina à grimper sur le dos de Kassa, puis, prit des pierres de sillex dans son sac pour rallumer la torche avant de leur donner.

« Ça ira jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez chez vous ? (Ils acquiescèrent) Bien. »

Kassa avait un visage enfantin et l'air un peu sûr de lui, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était un jeune sérieux qui se souciait de sa sœur. Gina avait la peau sombre et ses cheveux tressés étaient bouclés sur le dessus de sa tête. Bien qu'il restait encore une trace de peur dans ses yeux, ses lèvres fermement serrées trahissaient une forte volonté.

« Je suppose que c'est le temps d'un au-revoir, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez me dire la façon la plus rapide d'ici au marché le plus proche ?

\- Ce serait Sula Lassal, dit Kassa, c'est à une trentaine de _lon_ ici – ce que vous appelez une heure de marche par la route, au bas de la vallée. C'est le plus grand _Lassal_ en territoire Musa, alors vous verrez beaucoup d'auberges. »

Balsa les remercia, soulagée et reprit la main de sa fille avant de se séparer d'eux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir dans une auberge cette nuit. Elle dormirait dehors dans un petit campement et attendre quelques temps après le lever du soleil quand le peuple se lèvera et ira travailler. Elle devait aussi aller au marché pour acheter quelques vêtements locaux. Si elle désirait passer inaperçue et éviter de mettre la vie de fille en danger, elle devait attendre.

« Ça veut dire quoi faire pénitence, Maman ? Tu es en punition ?

\- Non, mon ange. Faire "pénitence", ici à Kanbal, les gens croient que ceux qui sont morts sans réparer leurs torts deviennent des esclaves servant éternellement le Roi de la montagne, la règle mystérieuse des terres souterraines. Leur seul espoir de se sauver est qu'une personne vivante quitte sa maison et sa famille pour se promener, faire de bons gestes pour faire pardonner leurs pêchés. Mais les gens qui font pénitence pourraient porter un bandeau rouge ou même enfiler des vêtements du sexe opposé.

\- Ce qui expliquerait nos lances ?

\- En partie.

\- Et nos ceintures et pantalons ?

\- En partie, je présume. Mais c'est autant féminin que masculin... tu n'imagines pas Maman sans pantalons, si ?

\- NON ! (elle se cacha le visage dans la cape, faisant rire Balsa)

\- Aller, on va dormir ici en attendant demain matin.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Colle-toi contre moi.

\- Yeah !... Maman ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sembles arrivée à cacher ton ventre... tu n'oses pas ?

\- C'est préférable de ne pas le montrer, pas pour le moment.

\- D'accord. »

* * *

Le marché Sula Lassal reposait en bas d'une vallée en forme de bol. À peu près trente petits marchés étaient enlignés dans le carrefour où les deux voies principales se rencontraient. Selon les revendications de Kassa, c'était le plus grand marché du Clan Musa, mais pour un voyageur expérimenté comme Balsa, cela semblait étonnamment petit. Les marchés étaient seulement des kiosques avec un épais mur de pierre, un chaume de paille et des tables chargées de marchandises. Il y avait de bons produits locaux, comme des céréales et des fruits confits. Même si elle avait espéré être un peu inaperçue, Balsa était remarqué entre tous les marchands du Clan Musa. Tous les yeux la suivaient quand elle passait devant les marchés. En même temps, sa fille tenait également une lance pour son très jeune âge, ce qui accentuait le nombre d'yeux sur elles. Au final, elle arriva à trouver un marché qui vendait des vêtements à bon prix. Elle montra quelques vêtements à Alika qui regardait particulièrement les robes avec une goutte et aux manches longues de couleur rose et mauve. Le vendeur les regardait un peu suspicieux mais dès que la fillette le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns, il se surprit à penser qu'elle était mignonne à croquer.

« Vous ne voulez sûrement pas ceux-là ? Ce sont des vêtements d'hommes.

\- Je suis en voyage pour faire pénitence. Je veux des vêtements d'hommes.

\- Ah je vois, dit-il surprit, son expression interdit redevenant lentement douce. Je suis désolé de l'entendre. Et d'où venez-vous ? »

Elle pressa Alika contre elle en remarquant que les marchands voisins faisaient l'effort d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. Donc, elle décida d'en dire assez pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

« Je viens du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, mais je suis née à Kanbal. Mon père adoptif m'a emmené à Yogo quand j'étais plus jeune et j'ai grandi là. Il a commis un crime à Yogo, alors j'ai décidé de revenir ici pour faire pénitence... mais s'il vous plait, ne me demandez pas plus que cela.

\- Ah non, non (il se dépêcha d'agiter sa main hâtivement sur son front). C'est juste que la marque sur votre lance est comme celle du Chef du Clan et je pensais que vous aviez un lien de parenté considérant que vous êtes habillés comme quelqu'un venant d'une autre contrée et tout. »

_Surprise... _sortit-elle dans sa tête. Elle fit semblant d'être poliment surprise.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre clan avec une marque similaire. C'est intéressant, mais cette lance est une mémoire de mon père et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse partie du Clan Musa.

\- Vraiment ? Alors je suppose que vous avez raison. Il pourrait bien y avoir d'autres clans avec le même design. Mais là je deviens indiscret... Cet équipement avec les bottes sont cinquante _nal._ Je donne la ceinture gratuitement puisque vous faites pénitence.

\- Prenez-vous l'argent de Yogo ?

\- Bien sûr. Des marchands de Yogo viennent pour acheter de la fourrure à ce temps-ci de l'année (il regarda les queues en fourrures accrochés à la taille d'Alika). Une pièce d'argent de Yogo équivaut à cent _nal._

\- Hey vous ! Ne le laissez pas vous escroquer parce que vous faite pénitence, vous entendez ? Ça devrait être cent dix _nal_ ! »

La clientèle se mit à éclater de rire. Alika commençait vraiment à en avoir le ras-le-bol. Heureusement que sa mère parvenait à conserver son sang-froid et surtout, une touche d'humour au second degré.

« Je n'étais pas en train de l'escroquer. Je lui disais que j'échangeais de l'argent des marchands venant de Yogo à mon marché ! rétorqua-t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à Balsa. Alors à ce sujet ? Pendant que vous êtes ici, pourquoi ne pas acheter ce manteau de laine ? Je vais vous donner beaucoup pour une seule pièce d'argent de Yogo. Si vous êtes partie depuis un moment, peut-être avez-vous oubliez, mais les hivers viennent rapidement et le froid est assez fort pour vous glacer jusqu'à la moelle. Ce _kahl_ est tissé à Kanbal des fourrures des chèvres. L'huile naturelle garde au sec de la pluie et éloigne les insectes. »

Balsa sourit et dit qu'elle le prendrait. Alika, qui ne disait pas un mot depuis le début des achats, pointa la robe rose qu'elle ne cessait d'observer et sa mère la prit pour les achats qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi riche dans toute sa vie, remerciant sa dernière job. La Seconde Impératrice l'avait aisément bien payé pour les quinze années prochaines de sa vie.

« Auriez-vous la même chose mais pour les enfants ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est peut-être un peu trop grand pour sa taille actuelle, mais je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Elle grandira, je peux vous l'assurer. En retour, pouvez-vous m'échanger une autre pièce d'argent pour moi ? Un cent _nal_ devraient faire.

\- Attendez, je vais regarder si j'en ai assez. »

Il ouvrit sa boîte et compta avant d'échanger les pièces.

« Merci. Puis-je vous demandez une dernière chose ?

\- Que serait-ce ?

\- Pouvez-vous me dire comment me rendre sur le territoire Yonsa ? »

Il fouilla derrière son stand et revint.

« Voici une carte pour les marchands voyageurs. Je vais vous la laisser pour la moitié d'un _nal_. »

Alika l'aida à porter les paquets et elles n'avaient pas marché très loin quand une délicieuse odeur flotta dans l'air – les _losso_ profondément frit ; une fine pâte de pomme de terre râpée de _gasha_ malaxé avec beaucoup de _la_, du beurre de chèvre, et fourré de divers ingrédients.

Elle acheta deux _losso_ sucré avec du jus _Yukka_ et deux autres farci au fromage de chèvre et de viandes hachées, ainsi que du _lakalle_, une boisson brassée à partir de lait de chèvre fermenté, puis elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc près d'un groupe de marchands qui avaient déjà commencé sur un début de déjeuner.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, remarqua Balsa à sa fille.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des problèmes... et j'ai peur de faire une erreur si j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es contente des achats ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Oui. »

Comme Balsa mordit dans par la croûte extérieure croustillante du losso, le goût de fromage de chèvre fondu remplit sa bouche. Elle observa sa fille goûter ces aliments qui lui étaient inconnu avec précaution. Au début, rien, puis, lentement, avec plus de vigueur et ensuite un grand sourire de satisfaction. Elle lui dit aussi ses plans de la journée : loué un petit cheval et partir pour le territoire Yonsa.

« Mais retourner dans mon village natal ne signifie pas que toute la famille serait là. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais cinq ans et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mes grands-parents. La seule personne que je me souviens, c'est Tante Yuka, la plus jeune sœur de mon père. Elle venait nous voir souvent après la mort de Maman et apportait souvent des plats chauds et des douceurs. »

Les plis de la chaîne des montagnes Yusa marquait les limites de chaque Clan de Kanbal. Chaque clan comptait environ cinq mille personnes qui faisaient paître les chèvres sur les étendues rocheuses sous les sommets des montagnes. Ils les élevaient aussi sur les plateaux au-dessus des pentes boisées. Les colonies des clans comptaient une cinquantaine de familles, chacune d'entre elles étaient dispersées le long de ces plateaux, entourés par des murets de pierre. Les routes principales traversaient les vallées où se trouvaient les marchés. Balsa loua un shaggy, un cheval de taille courte mais poilus, qui semblait bien endurcit aux hivers rugueux. Elles trouvèrent dans une forêt une source d'eau et elles prirent un bain, non pas sans qu'Alika pleurniche de la froideur de l'eau et qui refusait de décoller ses bras de son corps. Balsa se dépêcha de sécher rigoureusement sa fille avant de lui enfiler la petite robe de laine rose et le manteau. Elle arrêta de ronchonner lorsque les vêtements couvrirent sa peau et attendit que sa mère ait fini. Les vêtements étaient plus rudes et plus lourds comparé aux vêtements usés de Yogo, mais aussi plus chaud, en particulier les manteaux. Le froid les avait gardé éveillée la plupart du temps de la nuit dernière : cette nuit, elles devraient bien dormir, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

**ENFIN !**

**J'ai eu mon livre, le second Moribito II : Guardian of the Darkness ! Oui, il est en anglais, alors j'ai passé la moitié de mon chapitre à le traduire mots à mots des pages à l'écran... ça devrait prendre fin vers le début du chapitre cinq ou six (la traduction du livre en histoire, pas l'histoire x). Alors d'une part, vous avez la moitié du début du livre de traduit en français de ma part, et d'un autre côté, il y a mon histoire qui fait divergence mais qui reprends quelques éléments.**

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de tous réécrire le roman dans ma fanfic en français, alors parfois, je ferai court et si jamais ça vous intrigue, je vous aiderai si vous me le demandez. **


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : La maison de guérison de Tante Yuka**_

* * *

Balsa fit monter Alika sur le cheval et marcha à côté.

« Pourquoi ? demanda sa fille.

\- Parce que j'ai plus vraiment de place entre mes jambes et mon ventre pour m'écarter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ah, d'accord. »

Elles atteignirent la frontière entre les clans Yonsa et Musa avant la nuit. Elle était marquée par deux forts de pierre brut de chaque côté de la route au sommet du col de la montagne. Les gardes regardaient simplement les voyageurs traversés pendant qu'ils faisaient paître leurs chèvres. Ils donnèrent à Balsa les directives pour l'auberge le plus proche, et cette nuit-là, elle dormit à l'intérieur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Utilisant un _shiruya_ – couverture utilisé à Yogo, elle s'y enveloppa en compagnie de sa fille et elles dormirent sur le sol proche du foyer comme elles le faisaient souvent à Yogo. Balsa trouvait étrange de se coucher dans un lit de bois brut contre le mur sous un tas de paille qui sentait le moisi.

Au petit matin, elles mangèrent le petit déjeuner à l'auberge puis se mirent en route pour retrouver Tante Yuka, qui semblait bien connue. L'aubergiste leur dit qu'elle tenait une maison de guérison dans la vallée proche du village du Chef du clan, à une heure de l'auberge. Elle fit monter Alika et partir. En chemin, Balsa vit une femme récolter des _gasha_ de la terre sèche et mince sur de petites parcelles étayés par des murs de soutènement en pierre. Encore une fois, elle fut frappée de voir la pauvreté de son pays natal.

« Tu aimes toujours cet endroit même si c'est très pauvre ? se renseigna-t-elle à Alika.

\- J'aime Kanbal pareil, même si c'est pauvre ! s'égaya-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux. »

Les lèvres de Balsa piquaient, gercées par le vent fort et sec. Elles montèrent sur une petite colline et regardaient dans la large vallée qui clapotait doucement. Elle pouvait voir la salle du chef perché sur une élévation au nord et en premier plan, un marché de la taille de Sula Lassal. Situé entre ces deux endroits, un groupe de bâtiment était entouré d'un muret de pierre. À cela, elle réalisa que ça devait être la maison de sa tante. Comme elle approchait, Balsa commença à avoir l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu cet endroit auparavant. Peut-être, puisque son père l'avait emmenée ici quand elle était très petite. Ce qu'elle vit soudainement la rendit sûre de cet endroit. L'arbre était chargé de fruits rouges, et les oiseaux passaient de branche en branche en poussant des gazouillis joyeux. Le doux parfum de mûre des _Yukka_ se déportait vers elle par le vent. Elle fit descendre sa fille et regardait distraitement sur place les branches quand quelqu'un se déplaça de l'autre côté de la porte en bois. Un vieil homme petit avec un râteau à la main les regardait.

« C'est la maison de guérison ? s'enquit Balsa.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit-il avec affirmation. Êtes-vous malade ou bien, est-ce la petite ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas un patient. Ni elle d'ailleurs. Je voudrais voir Maîtresse Yuka s'il vous plait. »

L'assistant regarda les deux lances d'un air dubitatif, mais à ce moment précis, une femme solide, assez en chair et aux formes aussi généreuses que Balsa dans la cinquantaine apparut sur le bord de la porte. Ses cheveux poivre-sels étaient attachés en arrière et elle portait une douce robe en laine. Balsa reconnut instantanément ses sourcils bruns, son menton ferme et ses yeux bruns foncés.

« Je suis Yuka Yonsa, souhaitez-vous me voir ? dit calmement la femme. »

Le cœur de Balsa commençait à battre fort dans sa cage thoracique. Toute sa prudence disparue quand elle vit le visage de sa tante.

« Tante Yuka, c'est moi, Balsa. La fille de Karuna. »

La femme médecin la regarda bizarrement, comme si elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce que Balsa disait. Puis son visage devint sévère et elle parla tranquillement mais avec force.

« Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi utilisez-vous le nom de ma nièce ? »

Yuka avait vu pour la dernière fois Balsa quand celle-ci avait six ans. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à trouver cet enfant dans le visage d'une femme déjà dans la trentaine. Balsa la regarda droit dans les yeux et parla calmement et délibérément.

« Je n'utilise le nom de personne. Je _suis_ Balsa. »

Les yeux de sa tente vacillèrent.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Balsa est décédée quand elle avait seulement six ans. »

Balsa se sentit comme si elle avait été frappée à la poitrine. Elle avait prévu quelque chose comme ça, mais entendre les mots de la bouche de sa tante faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Avez-vous vu son corps, à votre nièce ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Sa tante devint visiblement pâle.

« Non, comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est tombée dans un puits artésien. Elle a été emportée dans l'eau souterraine et–

\- Tante Yuka, l'interrompit Balsa abruptement, vous voyez la branche sur cet arbre _Yukka _? Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais, mais je me souviens que je suis tombée de là et que je me suis cassée le bras. »

Son visage devint livide, tourna blanc craie et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle les pressa ensembles et regarda en scrutant dans le visage de Balsa. D'une main tremblante, elle brossa ses cheveux en arrière.

« Lusula, déesse des rêves, murmura-t-elle, est-ce un cauchemar éveillé ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alika décolla son visage des "jupes" de sa mère et observa grandement sa grande tante, par curiosité. Yuka la regarda à son tour. Elle ignora ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais cette petite fillette qui tenait une lance avait le même visage enfantin que sa nièce à son âge. C'était à s'y méprendre.

« Qui... est-ce ?

\- C'est Alika. Ma fille.

\- Votre fille... elle ressemble vraiment à... »

Alika se crispa et remit son visage dans la cape de sa mère, se sentant trop scannée et resserra sa poigne solidement dans les vêtements de sa mère.

* * *

Yuka guida Balsa et sa fille dans le salon en leur demandant d'attendre le temps qu'elle aille vérifier ses patients. Balsa prit place sur un divan à deux places et sa fille vint la rejoindre. C'était une pièce confortable. Le sol de pierre polie était jonché d'herbes sèches odorantes et une brise apportait le parfum des fruits _yukka_ suspendus dans une fenêtre plus grande que de la plupart des maisons Kanbalese. Les braises rouges brillaient dans le foyer, et une casserole brillante était accrochée sur le mur intérieur de la cheminée. Dans le milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table recouverte d'un mince drap vert. Un livre unique était apposé sur le dessus de celle-ci. Des bouquets d'herbes étaient accrochés aux poutres du plafond, se balançant dans la brise.

« Ça ressemble à Papa, remarqua Alika.

\- C'est vrai, j'y pensais moi aussi.

\- C'est ta Tante, Maman ?

\- Oui, c'est elle Tante Yuka.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air au départ, et tu étais anxieuse à un moment donné... »

Balsa sourit.

« Elle ne m'a pas revue depuis mes six ans... par contre, le fait que tu aies montrée ton visage a peut-être dû la faire changer d'idée... (Alika se mis à se tenir le ventre) Tu as mal au ventre ?

\- Non... enfin, un peu.

\- Nerveuse ?

\- Non... Il y a une atmosphère étrange ici. Je ressens trop d'énergie, ça me met à l'envers...

\- Tu finiras sans doute par t'y habituer, sourit sa mère avant de coller sa fille qui frissonnait contre elle. »

Ensembles, elles attendirent Yuka. Des pas se firent entendre et elles tournèrent leur regard vers la porte. Sa tante entra, portant un plateau qui contenait quelques douceurs cuites et deux tasses de _Lakalle_ et un verre de _Lakoluka_ pour la plus jeune.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle incertaine. Heureusement, il y avait moins de patients que d'habitude aujourd'hui. »

Yuka déposa le verre en face d'Alika et offrit la tasse à sa nièce.

« Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ton histoire maintenant ? Tu peux prendre tout ton temps. »

Balsa prit la tasse que sa tante lui offrait. Une flagrance d'épice emplit sa bouche avec la première gorgée, en remuant une mémoire si familière que son nez en fut chatouillé.

« Je connais cette saveur. Mon père m'en donnait quand j'attrapais un rhume. »

Yuka respira brusquement. Elle regarda la mère d'Alika et hocha la tête.

« Vraiment ? Alors peut-être es-tu Balsa après tout. Karuna et moi avions développé cette recette quand on étudiait ensembles à l'académie dans la capitale. Ça a été fabriqué à partir d'une combinaison d'épices qui réchauffent le corps et c'est un excellent remède contre le rhume. »

Balsa s'arrêta de boire en voyant que Yuka ne cessait de fixer sa fille qui n'avait pas remué un poil, la tête toujours penchée timidement et observait la boisson devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alika ? Il n'y a aucun danger, tu peux boire correctement voyons.

\- Est-elle gênée ?

\- Parfois ça arrive (elle caressa son dos et s'étira pour prendre le verre). Tu ne veux pas goûter ma puce ?

\- Eh..., dit longuement sa fille.

\- Tant pis, j'y goûte. »

Balsa porta le verre à ses lèvres sous les yeux suiveurs de son enfant et bu une gorgée qui ranima encore des souvenirs. Sa fille tendit la main et prit le verre à sa place et l'imita.

« Ça, c'est la manière qu'il faut agir pour la forcer à goûter de quoi de nouveau.

\- Maman !

\- Maman te taquine. Tu le sais bien. »

Alika prit un air pincé qui fit rire les deux adultes.

« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as sauvé après que tu sois tombée dans le puits et tiré loin du courant ? commença Yuka.

\- (Balsa hocha négativement la tête) Je ne suis jamais tombée dans un puits, mais avant de vous raconter mon histoire, dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

\- D'accord, mais s'il te plait, tutoie-moi.

\- Oh, très bien.

\- Mon frère a été tué dix jours après... après que tu sois disparue, narra-t-elle avec des yeux chercheurs. La servante l'a trouvé gisant sur le sol, tué derrière la porte quand elle est arrivée pour travailler le matin. Selon les gardes du palais, c'était le travail des voleurs. La maison était en désordre comme si une tempête était passée par là. »

Balsa ferma les yeux brièvement. Alika en profita pour prendre quelques douceurs cuites discrètement. Elle les rouvrit et demanda d'une voix calme :

« As-tu vu son corps ?

\- Oui. Je logeais dans une auberge à la capitale parce que j'étais inquiète à propos de Karuna. Il était tellement déprimé par ta mort. Je voulais rester à sa maison, mais il refusait absolument, presque comme s'il savait qu'il allait être attaqué. Oui, j'ai vu le corps de mon frère et depuis, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il avait deux blessures. L'une était en forme d'une barre oblique profonde qui courait tout le chemin de son épaule gauche vers le bas sur le ventre. Tous voleurs qui lui auraient donné une blessure comme celle-ci l'auraient laissé pour mort. Pourtant, ils ont aussi coupé sa gorge. Je sais que celui qui a fait ça n'avait pas l'intention de le voler. Ce dernier coup de poignard dans le cou était pour être absolument sûr qu'il était mort. »

Alika devint livide et grimaça après une bouchée de son biscuit avant de s'accoter la joue sur le haut de la poitrine de sa mère. Yuka respira profondément et Balsa prit la parole.

« Jiguro a dit que si tu voyais le corps, tu aurais été capable de voir que quelque chose clochait. Et il craignait qu'il puisse mettre ta vie en danger.

\- Jiguro ? dit Yuka vivement. Tu veux dire : Jiguro Musa ? »

Balsa fut surprise du ton de voix qu'employait sa tante. Elle avait dit le nom comme si c'était un insecte empoisonné.

« Oui, Jiguro m'a sauvée. Il m'a élevée et m'a aidée à survivre.

\- Tu sais, avoua Yuka en la regardant choquée et confuse, je me sens toujours comme si j'étais dans le milieu d'un mauvais rêve. Ton récit est comme un labyrinthe tordu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Jiguro Musa était un idiot, un véritable idiot qui causait des souffrances à nous tous juste pour l'entêtement tout simplement. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants et je me sens tellement trahie quand je réalise quel idiot il était. Il est vrai qu'il était têtu même en étant enfant, mais jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et que penses-tu qu'il ait pu faire ? demanda Balsa alors qu'elle aspira son souffle.

\- Si je m'apprête à te le dire, je suppose que je serai mieux si je commençais par ce qui est arrivé avant. Tu vois, Jiguro et le prince Rogsam ne se sont jamais entendu ensembles. Tous les gens qui vivaient au château étaient au courant. Alors même qu'il était le plus jeune des lanciers, Jiguro affichait des compétences exceptionnelles et il était le meilleur des instructeurs d'arts martiaux du Roi. Il ne laisse jamais les princes gagner aussi facilement, mais il travaillait aussi dur que tout le monde. Le Prince Rogsam était vieux, et rusé aussi, mais Jiguro le battait fréquemment en pratique, et solidement. Tu pouvais sentir la haine entre eux, dit-elle en soupirant. Le prince Rogsam était trompeur et ignoble, mais toujours... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de quelque chose concernant la succession à Kanbal, mais les héritiers ne succèdent pas automatiquement au trône quand le Roi meurt. Il doit premièrement être reconnu par les neufs lanciers du Roi. Une fois qu'ils lui ont tenu allégeance, il est accepté comme l'héritier légitime. Au couronnement, tous les lanciers se rassemblent autour de lui et touchent sa tête avec les anneaux d'or de leur lance.

\- Intéressant, je ne savais pas ça.

\- Jiguro était considéré comme un grand héro. Il a été invité à assister à la Cérémonie des Remises quand il n'avait que seize ans, et tous les lanciers l'ont reconnu comme étant le meilleur guerrier parmi eux. Bien qu'il était un homme avec peu de mots et se vantait peu, il avait un grand sens de la fierté. Une fois qu'il prenait une décision, il ne changeait pas d'avis. »

La nièce de Yuka hocha de la tête.

« Mais l'homme qui voudrait emmener le malheur sur la tête des autres pour le sake de sa propre fierté et sa propre obstination n'était rien d'autre qu'un idiot. »

Alika reprit quelques douceurs et une gorgé de son _Lakoluka_ et continua d'écouter le récit de Yuka qui expliqua la trahison de Jiguro, le fait qu'il ait volé les anneaux d'or de chaque lance, une fierté pour chaque meilleur lancier des neuf clans et qui était un symbole qui reliait la famille royale aux neuf clans. Et pour prouver leur loyauté à la famille royale, chaque clan avait envoyé leur meilleur lancier contre Jiguro en priant le dieu Yoram de ne pas lui parler lorsqu'ils iraient le tuer. Balsa comprit que les lanciers ne les avaient pas traqués durant quinze années parce que leur famille avait été prise en otage, mais bien pour prouver leur loyauté envers le Roi Rogsam !

« Tu étais trop jeune à l'époque pour le savoir, mais Karuna, Jiguro et moi étions de très bons amis dans les premiers temps où nous nous sommes rencontrés à la capitale.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Balsa.

\- Oui. »

La lancière raconta ensuite toute son histoire de son côté, jusqu'à ce Yuka comprenne peu à peu.

« Je me suis toujours demandée à propos de la mort de mon frère, mais ton histoire vient de me rappeler plusieurs choses qui m'ont incommodés. Quand le Roi Naguru est décédé, Karuna est devenu très étrange. Il avait hâte d'enterrer le corps, espérant qu'aucun autre docteur ne verra son corps et voulant éviter une décadence. Il faisait plutôt chaud ce jour-là, alors d'autres personnes ont acceptés ça tout simplement. Mais je le savais, pour moi, ça semblait hors de lui. Je me suis aussi demandée pourquoi Jiguro avait disparu soudainement avant que le Roi ne soit plus, comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir et être remplacé par Rogsam. Et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi, même s'il planifiait une révolte, il avait fui le pays sans me dire la vérité à moi ou mon frère... ça semblait hors de lui également. Le jour après qu'il soit disparu, mon frère m'a dit que tu t'étais noyée. Plusieurs choses étranges sont arrivés – c'est comme si le ciel et la terre avait échangé de place ! J'allais justement demander à Karuna sur quelle terre on allait quand il a été tué. »

Yuka regarda la lance de Balsa. Elle lui dit que Jiguro avait forgé cette lance pour elle quand elle avait seulement dix ans. Quelle cruelle vie sa nièce avait dû suivre contre son gré.

« Ah ! Jiguro. Comment as-tu bien pu élever et protéger Balsa ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Pensant qu'un homme aussi têtu et obstiné que toi aurait pu élever une petite fille...

\- Tu as raison. Il n'y avait aucun homme aussi inadapté à élever une fille comme Jiguro. Pas étonnant que je ne sais pas comment être féminine, rit-elle.

\- C'est inutile de mettre tout le blâme sur Jiguro. Tu es née tomboy qui aurait pu mettre la honte à tous les garçons de ton âge à cette époque. Karuna utilisait souvent ça en disant que tu avais oublié quelque chose de très important dans l'utérus de ta mère.

\- Ce quelque chose que j'ai oublié ; je crois que j'ai plutôt offert tout mon côté féminin à ma fille qui est un bon mélange de Tomboy et de féminité, sortit Balsa en caressant les cheveux d'Alika.

\- C'est vrai, Maman ?

\- Je le crois. Tu es beaucoup plus féminine que moi, mais tu as mon tempérament de tomboy.

\- Alors, fit finalement Yuka, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? As-tu l'intention de nettoyer le nom de Jiguro ?

\- Que pourrais-je faire ? sourit-elle tristement. Même si je voudrais prendre ma vengeance, Rogsam est mort, et franchement, je ne vois pas beaucoup d'intérêt de saupoudrer ce complot maintenant. Je suis revenue pour guérir une vieille blessure que j'avais eu trop peur d'affronter... (le crépuscule créait une ombre profonde sur le visage de Balsa alors que celui de sa fille était illuminé par le soleil couchant) et parce qu'Alika avait tellement envie de découvrir Kanbal. Tu aurais dû la voir quelques années plus tôt, elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander à quoi ressemblait Kanbal, son mode de vie, ce qu'on mangeait ici et les coutumes...

\- Tu lui parlais Kanbalese ?

\- Oui, je lui ai appris... bon c'est sûr qu'il fallait que je retrace un peu mon passé pour me souvenir de quelques mots, mais j'ai eu l'opportunité de parler Kanbalese quelques fois.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr ?

\- Quel âge à ta fille ?

\- Sept ans.

\- Sept ans et une lance ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Certain ont le talent et elle l'a. D'ailleurs, je dois te raconter ma dernière aventure.

\- Chagum-Niisan ? s'égaya Alika.

\- C'est ça. »

Balsa lui expliqua qu'elle avait été priée d'être le garde-du-corps d'un jeune prince, Chagum, du Nouvel Empire de Yogo qui portait l'œuf d'un Esprit sacré et que le père voulait tuer pour conserver la prospérité de la famille royale. Et la chose la plus drôle dans tout ça : Balsa était vraiment contente de l'avoir protégé même si c'était extrêmement dangereux et effrayant. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvais chemin pour vivre.

« Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas vraiment pris en charge comment je vivais ma vie... jusqu'à la naissance de ma fille bien sûre.

\- Tu avais alors...

\- Vingt-trois ans.

\- Une fois que tu as un enfant, c'est fou, mais ça te remet tellement vite à ta place. Tu te rends compte à quel point être parent c'est difficile, mais... comment dire, merveilleux ? De te rendre compte qu'un autre être, autre que toi, dépend entièrement de toi. Tu prends en compte ce qu'est vraiment l'altruisme. Tu dois réfléchir à son avenir et c'est surtout le fait de gérer le côté permissif à la fois conciliant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui. »

La pièce était maintenant sombre qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer le visage de sa tante. Un petit bruit attira leurs attentions et elles remarquèrent qu'Alika s'était endormie à force de fixer Yuka qui racontait toutes les histoires. La tante se redressa et brassa les braises. Balsa se leva lentement à son tour et ferma la fenêtre. L'espace s'éclaircit lorsque Yuka fit le tour en allumant les bougies. Elle se retourna pour regarder sa nièce.

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es revenue. Je me sens comme si j'avais vécue vingt-cinq années en une seule journée. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Nous n'avons plus grands choses à se dire, mais pour ma part, je suis affamée. Peux-tu me donner un coup de main ? Nous allons faire à souper. »

Alors que Balsa s'approchait un peu plus, Yuka se stoppa net.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es enceinte ? s'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- Oh ! oui.

\- Combien de mois ? réagit-elle, soudainement sur un ton avertisseur.

\- Eh... six mois.

\- Et tu as traversé toutes les montagnes du nord du Nouvel Empire de Yogo dans cet état-là ?

\- Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

\- C'est pas très bon pour ta santé, tu sais.

\- Je me demande pourquoi vous vous en faites tous pour moi, même Alika s'en inquiète. Pourtant, je te jure que je vais bien. Et je n'ai pas mal nulle part.

\- Même au bas du dos ?

\- Je suis musclée. Il n'y a que mon ventre qui se relâche, mais le reste, je te jure que je l'entretiens. »

Sa tante soupira, toujours pas confiante, mais elle décida de placer sa confiance en sa nièce. Yuka n'avait pas de domestiques autres qu'un jardinier et qu'un soigneur assistant. Ensemble, elles firent un pot de _laroo_, avec de la viande et des _gashas_ cuits dans le lait et assaisonné avec des herbes parfumées. Le ragoût bien chaud était délicieux, surtout depuis que le froid amer du soir était tombé. Elles mirent la table et déposa les plats. Elles observèrent Alika qui semblait bien assoupie.

« Devrait-on la réveiller ? demanda Yuka.

\- Ça fonctionne toujours avec de la nourriture, regarde bien. »

Elle prit son bol et souffla sur la fumée pour qu'elle se dirige vers le visage de sa fille. Elle remua dans son sommeil puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis plus grand quand elle vit le bol devant elle.

« On mange ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Yuka en se levant d'un bond et en venant les rejoindre. J'avais faim !

\- Mais... tu n'as mangé que des douceurs cuites et tu as encore faim ? s'étonna la médecin.

\- Alika est un estomac sur patte, l'aida Balsa, impossible de satisfaire sa faim. (elle sourit à sa fille qui avait déjà commencé à manger sans même oser demander ce que contenait le plat) Surtout s'il y a de la viande dans le plat.

\- Elle va trouver l'hiver dur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En automne et en hiver, lorsque les nuits deviennent plus longues, nous ne mangeons que deux repas par jours. Un déjeuner très tard et un souper très tôt. La majorité des gens de Kanbal font cela pour économiser l'huile de leur lampe.

\- Et tu fais ça, Tante Yuka ?

\- Non. Je soigne plusieurs patients et puisque je suis médecin, j'ai un salaire bien aisé. Alors je ne mange que lorsque j'ai faim ou en ressens le besoin.

\- Maman m'a toujours appris à ne pas gaspiller la nourriture, sortit Alika en mettant une cuillérée de son plat dans sa bouche. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux gens de Kanbal... alors je tente de ne pas rien gaspiller.

\- Mais tu n'es pas une poubelle non plus, lui rappela Yuka en souriant.

\- Hum... »

Elles parlèrent encore, résumant leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait confusion entre les deux femmes. Yuka disait que Jiguro avait été tué par Yuguro – le plus petit frère de Jiguro – alors que Balsa disait qu'il était mort d'une maladie et qu'elle l'avait vu rendre son dernier souffle et qu'elle était à ses côtés lorsque c'était arrivé en compagnie de Tanda et Torogai. L'atmosphère de la pièce qui était chaleureuse devint alors froide et lourde.

« Se pourrait-il que l'intrigue ait été beaucoup plus loin qu'on le pense ? murmura la tante. »

Alika continua de manger et grimaça dût à l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elle décida donc de changer le cours de la conversation en attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Hum..., coupa-t-elle alors que les deux femmes la regardaient. Je suis un peu mêlée avec toutes ces histoires... Vous êtes la tante de Maman ?

\- Oui, du moins, j'espère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Maman dit toujours la vérité ! Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... c'est bien vrai. Ah oui, Balsa, je me souviens que je voulais te poser une question concernant ta fille.

\- Vas-y toujours, l'invita sa nièce.

\- Cette petite doit sûrement avoir un Papa à quelque part ? (un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de sa tante) Êtes-vous mariés ? »

Pour commencer ses réponses, Balsa montra le revers de sa main gauche. Aucun anneau n'y reposait.

« J'espère que ça ne changera pas ta vision d'Alika ni de moi que je ne sois pas mariée et que j'aille une enfant et sois, en plus, enceinte, si ?

\- Non, je me demandais.

\- On a déjà eu une conversation concernant cela ma fille et moi. Elle s'était faite traitée de "bâtarde" il y a un an, mais je ne suis pas noble et son père, mon ami d'enfance, Tanda, un Yakue métisse, n'est pas noble non plus. Il est de bonne famille, il est aussi médecin et apothicaire. Il habite dans le Nouvel Empire de Yogo, dans un petit refuge aisé. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle était plutôt une enfant libre.

\- Est-ce qu'elle porte ton nom de famille dans ce cas ?

\- Oui. Yonsa.

\- Je vois. Ça va bien avec son prénom. Et elle maîtrise la lance également ?

\- Je peux te faire une démonstration ! s'égaya l'enfant. Je suis très bonne !

\- Ma chérie, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Tu risques de faire un dégât et deuxièmement, il serait mieux pour toi de faire profil bas de ta lance le temps que... les problèmes s'arrangent, l'arrêta Balsa.

\- Les problèmes ?

\- Longue histoire, mais peux-tu faire ça pour Maman ? S'il te plait... et pour ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en replongeant sa cuillère dans son bol. Juste pour lui ou elle... et pour Maman.

\- C'est gentil. »

Il commença à devenir tard dans la nuit, mais Yuka et Balsa étaient trop agités pour pouvoir dormir. Mais pas Alika qui se mettait à cogner des clous sur le divan et qui s'endormait plusieurs fois en plein milieu d'une conversation et se réveillait un peu, trop coupable de s'endormir.

« Il s'est écoulé plusieurs heures depuis que la corne de minuit a soufflé. Nous devrions aller au lit bientôt, conclut Yuka. Ta fille semble fatiguée.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Nous avons déjà préparé votre lit dans la chambre d'invité.

\- Je vais prendre des précautions prochainement, mais jusqu'à là, tu devrais dire au jardinier qui m'a vu de garder le silence, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans le trouble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire là ?

\- Oh rien, je veux juste prendre quelques précautions.

\- Tu es enceinte de six mois, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un veuille faire du mal à une femme enceinte, non ?

\- Aussi... m'enfin, je crois qu'on va aller coucher cette enfant. »

Balsa prit Alika, endormie, dans ses bras et Yuka les guida jusqu'à la chambre d'invité où toutes leurs affaires avaient été déposées et leur souhaita bonne nuit. La lancière mis la lance de sa fille sous le lit et l'habilla pour la nuit sans même qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle se changea à son tour et se coucha à son tour en collant Alika contre elle.

* * *

**C'était le bout que je désirais tellement écrire dans cette fanfic ! **

**La rencontre avec Tante Yuka et Balsa. Plus que la moitié de ce chapitre provienne du livre en anglais que j'ai pris le temps de traduire en français. Alors remerciez-moi pour la traduction qui a sûrement dû vous aider à comprendre aussi quelques intrigues concernant Kanbal et Jiguro qui n'étaient pas expliqués ni dans l'anime ni dans le premier livre... **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Premièrement, j'aimerai particulièrement remercier **_Luka – chan 64_ **pour son soutient alors que j'étais littéralement en train de déprimer par le manque d'avis malgré que j'avais quand même des visiteurs. **

**Donc, voilà le troisième chapitre de ma fanfic ! =) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Déesse du destin**_

Yuka était juste comme Jiguro l'avait décrit à Balsa : une femme intelligente avec plus de cran que la plupart des hommes. Le jardinier était vraiment loyal à Yuka et lui promis qu'il ne dirait à personne qui était Balsa et qui était la petite fille qui l'accompagnait, Alika. Durant les journées qui suivirent, Yuka parla même des parents de sa nièce et de Jiguro, pendant que Balsa lui relatait les histoires de sa vie au Nouvel Empire de Yogo et ses voyages, ainsi que les anecdotes que sa fille faisait de temps en temps. Chaque jour, elles parlaient tard jusque dans la nuit, chassant après le passé et se rappelant ceux qui avaient laissé ce monde. Alika visitait par curiosité quelques patients et commençait à se faire connaître grâce à sa nature presque toujours joyeuse et enfantine. Elle devenait la chouchou, la coqueluche de la maison de guérison.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elles logeaient chez Tante Yuka. Il n'y avait rien qui annonçait quelque chose de grave, mais depuis deux ou trois jours, Balsa commençait à sentir des contractions et à se sentir un peu étrange. Pourtant, elle n'en parla pas à sa Tante et cachait très bien cette douleur bien qu'elle appréhendait beaucoup ce qui allait se passer.

Un matin, Balsa se réveilla avec une étrange sensation entre les jambes. Elle leva la tête en jouant avec sa longue chevelure brune et souleva les couvertures, horrifiée. La bouche béante, incapable de se la refermer, elle plaqua une main tremblante sur sa bouche : le matelas avait imbibé une mare de sang et les draps étaient maculés d'un rouge vif. Elle vit la robe de nuit de sa fille un peu tâché et s'en excusa mentalement. Elle se redressa lentement, mais fut prise de violente contraction et prise de vertige. Elle essuya son front et s'échoua sans s'en rendre compte droit sur Alika. Celle-ci se réveilla dans un couinement étouffée.

« Maman ? T'es lourde...

\- ... Désolée... J'ai simplement été prise de vertige...

\- Tu es pâle. Tu fais de la fièvre ? questionna Alika de ses grands yeux bruns et en posant son poignet sur son front, surprenant d'un coup sa mère et abordant le même air songeur que son père.

\- J'en ai l'air ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis juste étourdie, soupira-t-elle comme si elle était exténuée.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Yuka ?

\- S'il te plait...

\- D'accord ! »

La lancière attendit que sa fille sorte complètement de la chambre avant de soulever les draps pour mieux observer le phénomène. Son Kimono était aussi tâché que le restant des draps. Dans un ultime effort, elle s'assit et frotta son ventre : elle n'était pas folle, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose était en train de se produire à l'intérieur de son corps et était en train d'engendrer de violents dégâts sur son physique. Elle le comprit en posant un pied nue sur le sol froid et qu'elle avait tenté de se mettre debout. Un filet abondant de sang s'échappa d'entre ses jambes, accompagnées de caillots plus ou moins gros ainsi que des contractions de plus en plus violentes. La douleur était vive et l'hémorragie était tellement avancée, que la lancière s'échoua un instant sur le sol, incapable de se redresser, préférant rester en petite boule pour atténuer la douleur.

* * *

Alika gambadait dans les couloirs de la maison de Yuka, pieds nus, n'ayant conscience de rien concernant sa mère avec l'innocence de ses sept ans, bientôt huit. Et elle n'avait pas conscience de sa robe maculée fraichement de sang. Elle retrouva Yuka dans le salon en train de lire le livre qui trainait sur la table.

« Yuka !

\- Bonjour ma belle Alika, tu es matinale. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, mais pas Maman. Elle dit qu'elle est étourdie, pâle et elle est chaude sur le front... je ne sais pas si elle fait de la fièvre, tu devrais l'examiner...

\- Si tu le dis, allons-y. »

Yuka se redressa, mais avant que sa petite-nièce ne reparte gambader plus loin, elle l'arrêta par les épaules.

« Alika, as-tu saigné ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est quoi ce sang ? demanda sa grande tante en désignant le bas de sa robe de nuit. As-tu commencé tes mois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et c'est quoi avoir ses mois ?

\- ... Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Allons examiner la situation de ta Maman. »

Elles marchèrent dans les couloirs et Yuka ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'invité sans même se soucier du spectacle qui l'attendait. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise, et Alika qui avait pris du retard sur leur marche et qui avait recommencé à gambader, regardait ailleurs et fonça droit dans le dos de sa grande tante.

« Yuka ? »

D'un mouvement vif, la Tante comprit qu'Alika ne devait pas voir ça et se retourna vers sa petite-nièce, lui rappelant trop Balsa à son âge et lui plaqua les mains sur les yeux.

« Hé Tante Yuka ! se plaignit-elle en essayant de retirer ses mains.

\- Petit papillon, j'ai une surprise pour toi. J'ai caché des bonbons un peu partout dans le salon, va les chercher et continue jusqu'à ce que j'aille fini de voir ta maman.

\- Yeah ! »

Aussitôt dit, l'enfant partit dans la pièce désignée, joyeuse. Rapidement, Yuka referma la porte et ramassa sa nièce pour l'asseoir sur le lit.

« Merci... articula Balsa difficilement et en se tenant le ventre. Merci... d'avoir éloigné ma fille.

\- Couche-toi sur le lit, on va tout préparer ce qu'il faut.

\- Désolée... j'ai tâché tes draps et le matelas... et la robe d'Alika...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ces choses arrivent fréquemment. Aller (elle prit les jambes de Balsa qui ballotaient dans le vide et les plaça sur l'endroit le moins souillé sur lit), couche-toi... mais à demi-assise. (elle plaça d'autres oreillers dans son dos et la força à rester le plus immobile) Je vais aller chercher mon assistant et je suis de retour en un clin d'œil. Ne bouge surtout pas. »

Sa nièce la regarda sortir et ferma les yeux. Yuka revint avec son assistant, ils préparèrent les bacs d'eau, les serviettes et les instruments. Dès que tout fût prêt, sa tante s'installa entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta doucement et retira son sous-vêtement avant de comprendre qu'elle était à dilatation complète.

« C'est ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Balsa, les yeux à demi-clos.

\- ... J'ai bien peur...

\- Je suis en train de le perdre, pas vrai ?

\- J'aurai aimé te dire le contraire... On va faire quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? »

Yuka prit un nouveau drap et le mit par-dessus ses jambes. Elle prit une seconde couverture, plus chaude cette fois-ci et en couvrit le corps de sa nièce.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ? demanda Balsa, qui, quand elle accouchait, était toujours habituée de n'avoir presque rien sur elle – sauf son kimono blanc ouvert.

\- Une petite attention de ma part quand un tel événement se produit.

\- Eh ?

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non.

\- Un peu plus... sécure ?

\- ... Je sais pas...

\- D'accord. Tu ne verras presque rien, d'accord chérie ?

\- ... Je pense...

\- C'est bien. À la prochaine contraction que tu sentiras, tu pousseras. Il faut le faire sortir d'urgence. »

Elle avait déjà un bon ventre rond et ça attristait Yuka. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et sentit venir la contraction.

« Pousse ! ordonna-t-elle. Allez, ma belle ! Pousse ! »

Balsa avait perdu assez de sang comme ça, elle était beaucoup moins forte physiquement qu'à son habitude et avait l'impression de perdre connaissance à chaque effort. Et la position couchée l'inconfortait énormément.

« Tante Yuka, je n'arrive pas à pousser correctement couchée ainsi...

\- J'aurai aimé une autre position, mais vu ton état je ne préfère pas.

\- Pourquoi ? se froissa-t-elle soudainement, se sentant presque soumise.

\- Parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ?!

\- Trève de bavardage, sauf si tu veux te vider de ton sang. »

La lancière refoula un grognement de mécontentement et des larmes discrètes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans retenues. Le sang ruisselait sur les mains de Yuka. La médecin prit une serviette et essuya au fur et à mesure. Elle plaça son majeur et son index d'une façon précise et tenta de crever la poche des eaux, chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à faire. Au lieu, la coulée de sang doubla.

« Va soutenir la tête de Balsa, elle perd connaissance à chaque poussée... ordonna-t-elle à son assistant.

\- Oui, Maîtresse Yuka. »

Balsa se tordait de douleur à chaque poussés, essayant de son mieux de faire sortir son bébé hors de son ventre. Elle pleurait bruyamment et se tordait de douleur.

« Balsa, essaya Yuka, tout vas bien. On va y arriver. »

Son assistant alla soutenir sa tête et Balsa agrippa sa main. La lancière n'entendait plus sa Tante l'encourager à pousser et elle se sentait faillir. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant ses muscles la lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

« Mais enfin Balsa-San, poussez ! Poussez !... Enfin, poussez ! l'encouragea l'assistant.

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE PEUX PAS Y ARRIVER ! gueula Balsa, agrippant le drap et le jetant hors de son corps, désespérée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avant. JE NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE ! C'EST TROP DIFFICILE ! »

Yuka essayait de son mieux de garder son calme, mais voir sa seule et unique nièce dans un tel état, lui déchirait le cœur. Balsa roula sur son côté, tenant son ventre et continua de pleurer, déchirer par la douleur lancinante de l'accouchement. Sa Tante vint à ses côtés et caressa vigoureusement son épaule.

« Tu peux le faire, Balsa. Je sais qu'avec tout ce que tu as traversé comme événements dans ta vie, tu vas être capable de donner naissance à ton bébé... alors s'il te plait, laisse-toi aller. Ça t'aidera beaucoup. »

Le médecin qu'elle fut retira quelques mèches superflues de son visage pour voir ses grands yeux bruns humides et rougit. Finalement, Balsa retourna sur son dos et recommença à pousser, malgré son corps en sueur.

« Je vois la tête du bébé, maintenant, continue, pousse ! résonna la voix de Yuka. Balsa ? »

Sa nièce ne répondit pas. Revenant soudainement à elle, Balsa puisa l'énergie restante de son être et poussa fortement en pleurant et en geignant.

« Balsa, peux-tu m'entendre ? s'inquiéta Yuka alors que Balsa poussait en geignant.

\- Pauvre petite, murmura l'assistant en caressant ses cheveux remplit de sueur et en lui redressant la tête. Tu vas y arriver ! Courage !

\- Pousse ! (Balsa lui jeta un regard meurtri de larmes mélangé à la douleur) Aller, encore une fois ! C'est fini après ! Prends une grande respiration et on pousse encore ! »

Balsa cria un son rauque comme si elle était à l'agonie. Le bébé mort-né, déjà très formé sortit doucement et sa mère s'écrasa dos au matelas, à bout de force, inconsciente. L'assistant constata que ses doigts étaient glacés. Yuka lui laissa l'enfant et se dépêcha d'aller chercher d'autres couvertures et de réchauffer sa nièce. Elle lui fit une révision utérine et se contenta de faire contracter son utérus.

« Comment va votre nièce ? se renseigna l'assistant.

\- Elle a perdu connaissance... et beaucoup de sang. Il va falloir faire coucher sa fille dans une autre pièce. Pour le moment.

\- Que fait-on du bébé ?

\- On va le laisser proche d'elle, quand elle reprendra conscience. J'ai d'autres patients à surveiller, mais pour le moment, je vais m'occuper d'elle et la veiller. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans un tel état. Peux-tu aller vérifier les autres patients ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci. »

Yuka prit place sur une chaise, coupa le cordon et emmaillota le bébé dans des langes, digne d'un vrai bébé. _Il est vraiment mignon... Balsa attendait un garçon... Tu vas veiller sur ta maman et ta grande sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Et sur les autres à venir. Je crois reconnaître quelques traits de ton père. _Elle le berça et baisa son front tendrement. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

Alika termina de trouver les bonbons à l'érable et en mit un autre dans sa bouche en regardant dehors. Le jardinier travaillait la terre même à ce temps-ci de l'année. Elle prit son manteau, mis ses bottes et sortit dehors. En la voyant, le jardinier la regarda s'approcher et sourit.

« Bonjour à toi Alika.

\- Bonjour ! Que faites-vous ?

\- Je laboure la terre pour la préparer au printemps prochain.

\- Ah bon ? Mon Papa fait aussi du jardinage parfois, je sais comment faire. Est-ce que je peux aider ?

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à recevoir de l'aide. »

L'enfant lui sourit et s'approcha. Il piochait la terre avec une pioche et la retournait, découvrant des racines d'anciens légumes.

« On doit retirer les racines mortes, non ? osa demander la petite.

\- La terre sera plus facile à labourer, c'est bien vrai.

\- Je peux le faire ?

\- Oui, fais. »

Elle retira les racines, puis ils allèrent dans le jardin où les _gashas_ poussaient.

« À ce temps-ci de l'année, on peut encore les récolter. On doit soulever chaque pied à l'aide d'une fourche bêche en prenant soin de ne pas blesser les tubercules. Regarde bien. »

Il enfonça la fourche et souleva la terre. Alika prit le feuillage et tira avec amusement et fascination en voyant la première pomme de terre vite suivit de nouvelles qui se découvrit. Elle montra sa trouvaille au jardinier avec des yeux pétillants.

« Il y en a beaucoup !

\- C'est bien vrai.

\- Je veux en découvrir d'autre !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on va en découvrir plein d'autre. »

Ils passèrent l'avant-midi à jardiner. Yuka, qui cherchait Alika depuis un bon moment, regarda par la fenêtre et la vit avec le jardinier. Elle soupira d'aise, mit son manteau et sortit dehors pour les rejoindre.

« Tu t'es trouvé une petite assistante ? sourit-elle.

\- Tante Yuka ! Vous avez vu tout ce qu'on a récolté et fait ?! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant les _gashas_ alignés soigneusement.

\- Vous n'avez pas failli aujourd'hui.

\- Comment vas Maman ?

\- Oh... elle... récupère.

\- D'accord. »

Alika rentra avec sa grande tante en saluant le jardinier, contente de l'avoir aidé. Elle lava ses mains et son visage et alla prendre une bonne collation dans le salon en écoutant comment sa mère, lorsqu'elle était jeune, faisait de nombreuses gaffes.

« Elle a dit qu'elle s'est cassé le bras en grimpant dans un arbre... elle avait quel âge ma Maman dans ce temps-là ?

\- À peu près trois ans je crois. La première chose qu'elle a fait en venant ici, c'est d'escalader le _yukka_... on a vraiment eu la peur de notre vie son père et moi. Quand elle est tombée, elle n'a même pas pleuré. Elle m'a souri, m'a salué et ensuite elle a vu son bras avec un angle étrange. Vois-tu, ta maman ne tenait pas du tout en place, elle était par ci par là tout le temps. Toi, tu sembles plus sage qu'elle à cet âge-là.

\- Ah bon ? Elle a aussi dit que j'étais également plus féminine qu'elle... elle dit que Papa est parfois comme une femme au foyer et elle, l'homme guerrier qui part au combat, ricana Alika.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est un contraste amusant.

\- Et bientôt, j'aurai un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle, ignorant ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là. »

Ces mots cognèrent Yuka à la tête. Elle fit un effort considérable pour ne pas montrer son émotion et préféra attendre que Balsa reprenne conscience avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Oui... tu as raison. Dis Alika, changea-t-elle de sujet, es-tu bonne en dessin ?

\- Oui ! J'adore dessiner !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire un beau dessin de rétablissement à ta Maman ? J'ai des crayons de couleurs. Ils appartenaient à ta Maman quand elle était enfant, ils ont été serrés lorsqu'elle est... "partie" et n'ont plus jamais servis. Je crois qu'ils seront heureux d'avoir de nouvelles mains qui serviront d'hôtes pour de jolies œuvres d'art.

\- Oui !

\- Je vais aller te chercher ça. »

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme et Alika ne bougea pas du salon. Lorsque Yuka jeta un regard sur ses dessins, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas : ses dessins n'étaient pas simple gribouillis ni des formes géométriques ses dessins étaient d'un réaliste déconcertant pour une enfant de son âge avec les ombrages et les proportions.

* * *

Yuka et son assistant firent des tours de gardes pour vérifier l'état de Balsa. Alika n'avait toujours pas été autorisée à voir sa mère, et en fait, elle était trop absorbée dans ses dessins. Elle ne chercha pas à agacer sa grande tante pour la voir et se contenta d'agir comme une enfant de son âge. Ce n'est que le soir venu que Balsa reprit lentement conscience. Elle avait légèrement repris ses couleurs et ses vertiges étaient en train de disparaitre. Elle regarda la pièce tranquillement et vit la silhouette de sa Tante, assise auprès d'une bougie.

« Tu es enfin revenue.

\- ... Où est mon bébé ? essaya de dire Balsa, la voix enrouée.

\- Il est dans mes bras.

\- Il est décédé ? »

L'expression sur le visage de sa Tante changea, et tristement, elle dit :

« Oui... veux-tu le voir ? Ça aidera pour ton deuil.

\- S'il te plait. »

Yuka se leva et déposa l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Il y a de nombreuses femmes à Kanbal qui font des accouchements prématurés, Balsa. C'est dur... je le sais et je partage ta peine même si tu l'exprimes peu. Je vais revenir dans trente minutes.

\- D'accord.

\- Prends ton temps. Aussi, pour Alika... il serait préférable qu'elle ne te voit que demain matin. Tu acceptes qu'elle dorme ailleurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas. Pour ce qui est du bébé... »

Sa tante quitta la pièce respectueusement. Dès que la porte fut fermée, c'est là que la réalité frappa Balsa. Elle tenait bien son enfant mort-né dans ses bras et ses yeux ne fixaient rien d'autre. Elle pleura toutes les larmes que son corps avait à lui offrir.

« Tu aurais tellement ressemblé à ton père cette fois-ci, mon ange... le destin peut-être cruel... la veille, je te sentais un peu bouger, tu étais plein de vie et le lendemain te voilà... te voilà avec tes grands-parents... peut-être que Papa avait raison : aurai-je dû ne pas m'aventurer pour te garder ? Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas aimé être trimballé de pays en pays... peut-être n'étais-tu pas assez robuste comme ta grande sœur, qui elle, a tenu le coup avec mes aventures... mon cœur, comme je m'en veux, si tu savais comment Maman est bouleversée par ton départ... Si tu étais venu au monde... vivant, je t'aurais appelé Kasem... »

Elle le colla contre sa joue avant d'oser soulever les langes et comme elle l'avait senti, c'était bien un garçon. Dès lors, elle le recolla contre elle, sur sa poitrine.

« Kasem... je suis si désolée... pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... je m'excuse, sincèrement... désolée, mon enfant... je t'aime comme tu ne peux l'imaginer... »

Dès que Yuka sortit, la Tante accrocha quelque chose à la poignée de porte : un ruban noir et rouge discret. C'était un signe comme quoi la patiente qui reposait dans la chambre avait fait une fausse couche et qu'on ne devait pas la déranger pour rien.

* * *

Le soir, après avoir changé les habits de sa petite-nièce et vérifié que c'était bien le sang de Balsa qui trainait sur sa robe de nuit, et non celui de sa fille, Alika qui souhaitait retrouver sa mère, se fit arrêter par sa tante.

« Pourquoi je peux pas aller voir Maman ?

\- C'est... compliqué à dire.

\- Elle est malade et vous ne voulez pas qu'elle me contamine ?

\- À peu près.

\- Mais je vais dormir où ?

\- Dans une autre chambre. »

Yuka changea sa petite-nièce pour la nuit et la coucha dans un lit vide, dans une chambre généralement réservée aux patients, avant de laisser la bougie allumée. Alika s'était habituée à dormir avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Que ce soit sa mère, ou son père. Au minimum une présence qu'elle connaissait qui se tenait dans la même pièce qu'elle et pas nécessairement à côté. Mais là, elle se sentait affreusement seule, et même très mal à l'aise dans sa peau. Étant sensible à l'énergie, elle sentait des présences autres que celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenté : ceux des patients étant décédés de leurs maladies. Elle tint encore quelques heures, sans arriver à fermer l'œil. Son imagination lui jouait des tours en imaginant des ombres et des monstres cachés un peu partout et décida de se lever en bondissant hors du lit, en espérant que les monstres ne lui prennent pas les chevilles avant de courir dans les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant l'énergie de sa grande tante. Elle la retrouva au second étage et ouvrit doucement la porte avant d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Elle tapota l'épaule de Yuka.

« Yuka ?

\- Alika ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je peux pas dormir seule sans avoir une présence rassurante à mes côtés... et j'ai peur en bas...

\- Pourquoi donc ? (elle se redressa et prit sa petite-nièce pour l'emmener sur ses cuisses)

\- ... Parce que je ressens toutes les énergies des patients et ceux qui nous ont quittés... et des monstres... est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi puisque je peux pas rejoindre Maman ?

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Je me ferai toute discrète, promis. »

Yuka sourit en la voyant agir comme Balsa quand elle avait son âge. Et voir à quel point Alika ressemblait à sa nièce à cet âge-là lui procurait un bien fou. Sa petite-nièce se plaça confortablement à ses côtés dans le lit à deux places et observa sa grande tante.

« Grande Tante ?

\- Oui ?

\- Avant de dormir... est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec Maman ?

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir entendre la vérité ?

\- Oui.

\- (elle soupira) Tu allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite-sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'étais au courant.

\- « Était ? »

\- Oui.

\- Quand ta Maman m'a semblé assez malade ce matin, c'est pour une raison spécifique. Il arrive que les bébés ne naissent pas à terme et quand la grossesse est assez avancée et que cela arrive, ça peut avoir de grave conséquence pour la mère, toi comprendre ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est ce qui vient de se passer. Ton petit frère est parti.

\- Je le sais. »

Yuka se retourna vivement vers elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien dit...

\- Je le sais parce qu'il est venu me voir dans mon songe la nuit dernière. Il m'a dit au revoir... enfin, d'une certaine manière que je ne peux pas décrire. Maman ne t'a jamais dit que je communiquais avec les esprits des défunts, que je vois les auras et suis plus sensible au monde qui m'entoure ?

\- Toi alors...

\- J'ai fait semblant d'agir telle une enfant pour faire paraitre ma totale innocence. Maman n'aime pas trop que j'en parle et veut que j'agisse comme les enfants de mon âge. Voilà la raison du pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. Alors que je savais tout déjà. Mais ça vous a retiré un stress énorme et j'en suis bien contente...

\- ... eh... Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira. Bonne nuit à toi.

\- Je peux te donner un bisou ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle lui offrit un bisou sec et se retourna pour dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuka cogna à la porte de Balsa et ouvrit. Elle la retrouva, assise dans son lit et qui regardait dehors d'un regard perdu dans ses pensées.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Un peu plus reposée, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je t'ai emmenée quelqu'un qui désirait beaucoup te voir. »

Balsa pencha la tête et Alika sortit de sa cachette – à savoir, derrière Tante Yuka – avant de se jeter dans le lit en criant « Maman ! » bien fort. La lancière eut un peu de mal pour attraper le boulet de canon qui venait de lui sauter dessus et eut un peu mal à son ventre, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas et permit à Alika de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Yuka fit signe qu'elle les laissa ensembles, parler de la situation.

« Je peux aller sous les couvertures moi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, fais. »

L'enfant s'y faufila aisément et retrouva la chaleur dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman...

\- Vas-y.

\- ... Tu n'es plus enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa mère soupira et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

« C'est vrai... je n'ai plus de bébé dans le ventre. Ton petit frère est partie... et je sais que tu aurais fait une très bonne grande sœur qui aurait été sa protectrice et son sensei.

\- C'est à cause du voyage qu'il est parti ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Yuka peut l'examiner, non ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, mon cœur.

\- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux... arrête de te croire la guerrière endurcit et qui n'a pas de sentiments parce qu'avant tout tu es Maman ! »

Balsa l'observa simplement sans rien dire, sans sourciller.

« Si tu pleurs pas mon petit frère, moi je le ferai ! commença-t-elle pleurer. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas pleurer sa mort ! »

Alika se mit sérieusement à pleurer et ses larmes touchèrent bien entendu la peau de Balsa et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Ne dit pas ça... murmura-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte contre sa fille aînée. S'il te plait... crois-moi... Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand il est mort. Seulement, tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. Mais oui, je suis encore peinée par sa mort.

\- Est-ce que tu vas l'oublié ?

\- Non, jamais... une maman ne peut pas oublier ses enfants en un claquement de doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que va dire Papa ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas... »

Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre, à pleurer la mort de leur enfant, petit frère, mort-né. De l'autre côté de la porte, Yuka avait tout entendu de leur conversation et alla préparer le tout pour la crémation de son petit-neveu.

* * *

**A/N: Ça existe faire des fausses couches à six mois de grossesse et rendu-là, on parle d'accouchement prématuré. Le chapitre quatre suivra de nouveau un peu la trame du livre.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 de Yami no Moribito ! Grand merci encore à **_Luka – Chan 64_**qui, grâce à elle, me donne de la motivation puisqu'elle aime beaucoup cette fanfic de Seirei no Moribito. Je lui ai donc dédicacé ce chapitre :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis commencent**_

Balsa prit une semaine pour tenter de se rétablir comme il faut de son accouchement prématuré et avait même demandé à Yuka de lui offrir une chambre, habituellement réservée aux patients contagieux, par mesure de sécurité si quelqu'un venait à la dénoncer ou quelque chose de ce genre. Trouvant même comme excuse qu'elle était la fille d'une connaissance qui souffrait d'une migraine chronique. Au huitième jour après l'incident, Alika se leva en milieu d'avant-midi bien après Balsa soit levée. Elle conserva son pyjama – une petite robe blanche courte à manche longue – et alla retrouver sa mère, les cheveux toujours entremêlés de sa nuit.

« Où est Tante Yuka ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle est occupée dans le salon.

\- Et tu fais quoi ?

\- Je prenais quelques aliments... »

C'est alors qu'elles entendirent des bruits de sabots dans le vent. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle apportait un fromage de chèvre de la cave de stockage de sa tante. Cela ressemblait à un groupe composé d'une dizaine d'hommes s'approchant à cheval. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit une dizaine de cavaliers au galop vers le bas du village. Sept portaient l'insigne du clan Yonsa – l'oreille gauche du dieu du tonnerre – sur le côté gauche de la poitrine. Deux autres portaient l'insigne du clan Musa – l'oreille droite du dieu – sur le côté droit. Et avec eux, il y avait un homme qui était clairement un commerçant, pas un guerrier. _Bien sûr_, pensa Balsa, _le marchand de vêtements de Sula Lassal_.

« Balsa ! Dépêche-toi ! Les gardes sont ici ! La porte derrière ! les alerta Yuka en courant.

\- C'est impossible de s'enfuir d'eux maintenant. Nous sommes au fond de la vallée. Ils vont me voir toute de suite et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quelle histoire ils ont pu créer à mon sujet, mais qu'importe si je m'enfuis comme ça, ça va paraitre suspect comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mauvais. »

Yuka fronça les sourcils durement.

« Mais si tu te fais prendre... qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient te faire ?

\- Le fait qu'ils soient venus signifie que Yuguro (le petit frère de Jiguro) pense savoir qui je suis et que j'empiète son chemin. Tante Yuka, je veux savoir ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière tout cela. Je vais voir où cela me conduira. Si je ne parviens pas à trouver une issue à la fin, je vais l'accepter, conclut-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa tante. Ces deux semaines étaient comme un rêve auquel j'aurai aimé ne jamais sortir... avec un cauchemar douloureux, mais qu'importe cela... merci. À partir d'ici, nous devons redevenir des étrangers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu penses que je vais rester là et voir ma seule nièce—

\- Par moi-même, je peux gérer cela. S'il te plaît, ne me rends pas inquiète à ton sujet aussi. Ce sera mieux pour moi si nous sommes des étrangers. S'il te plaît, comprends cela. De plus (elle prit Alika dans ses bras et la plaça dans ceux de sa tante) prends soin d'Alika, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée dedans. Elle est innocente et n'a aucun rapport dans ces problèmes, et même si les gardes te questionne sur la petite fille, trouve une excuse pour la défendre, fais ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de quoi, j'ai déjà perdu un enfant, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre.

\- Oui, je ferai tout pour la protéger.

\- Et toi Alika, pas un seul mot lorsque les gardes seront ici. Tu habiteras avec Yuka le temps de mon absence. Motus et bouche cousue. »

Sa mère posa son index sur ses lèvres puis l'appose sur ceux de sa fille. Alika hocha la tête et s'accota confortablement sur l'épaule de sa grande Tante et ferma les yeux, alors que sa mère allait dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée par Yuka.

« Fait semblant de dormir et cache ton visage dans mon cou, lui conseilla Yuka. Ne le montre pas aux gardes sauf si je te le dis. ».

Alika hocha la tête. Dehors, les gardes descendirent de leurs chevaux. Lance en main, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour bloquer les entrées d'en avant et de derrière. Quatre hommes passèrent par la porte principale : un imposant, barbu garde du Clan Yonsa, le grand marchand bronzé, et les deux guerriers Musa ; l'un était très grand et imposant et l'autre, un jeune homme portant le foulard vert à la tête de la lignée des chefs. Yuka ouvrit la porte, le visage sévère et strict.

« Capitaine Soosa, qu'est-ce vous voulez signifier en faisant un tel vacarme ?

\- Maîtresse Yuka, commença le guerrier barbu en plaçant un poing sur sa poitrine et s'inclinant respectueusement. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. Voici le capitaine Dom, chef des guerriers du clan Musa et le maître Kahm, fils aîné du chef Kaguro. Ils poursuivent une criminelle qui s'est enfuit vers le territoire Yonsa et qui semble avoir pris refuge dans votre maison de guérison.

\- Criminelle ? dit-elle en les regardant brusquement. Et quel crime au juste cette personne est-elle accusée ?

\- Ils sont après une femme qui est entrée dans la cave sur le territoire Musa pour voler des _lyokuhaku_. Elle se cache ici.

\- C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a pas de telles femmes ici ! »

L'immense guerrier nommé Dom fit un pas en avant et la regarda.

« Elle vous a sans doute trompé. Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil autour. Si elle n'est pas là, alors, il n'y a pas de mal. Mais si elle l'est, elle pourrait être dangereuse et nuire aux autres patients si elle n'est pas manipulée convenablement. Alors s'il vous plaît, restez calme et coopérez.

\- Maîtresse Yuka, s'il vous plaît, dit le capitaine, pour l'honneur de notre clan, nous devons coopérer avec les Musa. »

Yuka regarda les trois hommes bien en face. Le jeune homme, Kahm, la regardait tendu, mais Dom et Soosa ne présentaient aucun signe en retour à son regard. Les yeux du commerçant se précipitèrent d'elle aux autres hommes.

« Je comprends. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez, mais s'il vous plaît, faites vite. Certains de mes patients sont très malades. »

Ils bougèrent rapidement et firent leur recherche soigneusement dans l'immeuble, mais il semblait à Yuka que c'était une éternité, avant leur arrivée à la chambre de Balsa. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle devait laisser ça aux mains de sa nièce.

« Qu'en est-il de cette pièce ?

\- La fille d'un vieil ami reste ici. Elle souffre de terribles maux de tête et sa mère lui a dit de venir à moi, répondit-elle, toujours Alika dans les bras. »

Elle se demandait si Balsa aurait bondi, lance à la main pour attaquer les hommes, mais quand la porte en bois s'ouvrit, la chambre était calme. Balsa s'assit lentement sur le lit, comme si elle venait d'être réveillée. L'expression sur son visage ne donnait aucune indication ou quoique ce soit qu'elle s'attendait à être capturée. Yuka était étonnée par son calme olympien.

« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression perplexe. »

Les guerriers entrèrent dans la pièce, bloquèrent les fenêtres et la porte et alors, ses yeux virent le marchand. Il se figea.

« C'es-c'est elle. C'est celle-ci. Mais elle avait une enfant avec elle.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Dom.

\- Oui.

\- Ce pourrait-il alors... »

Il regarda Yuka qui berçait inconsciemment Alika jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que le chef la regardait avec curiosité. Immédiatement, elle se mit sur ses gardes et resserra son étreinte contre l'enfant.

« Ne commencez pas à soupçonner tous mes patients qui résident ici ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Pouvons-nous juste voir l'enfant ?

\- Elle vient juste d'arriver à s'endormir après une dure nuit d'insomnie due à sa maladie.

\- Qui sont ses parents ?

\- Des amis qui habitent proches d'ici. Ils sont venus quand elle s'est réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit avec une respiration bruyante et une toux semblable à un aboiement... La femme qui couche dans la chambre où vous êtes n'a pas d'enfants, elle est venue ici toute seule, je peux vous le garantir. Allez-vous me demandez tous les parents des patients-ci présents ? commença-t-elle sur un ton légèrement agacé.

\- Excusez-nous, ce doit être la mauvaise personne. »

Balsa soupira intérieurement de soulagement, trouvant plutôt comique le jeu de comédie qu'avait offert Yuka. Le marchand allait protester mais avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, ils brandirent leurs poignards vers Balsa.

« Femme ! Vous avez commis un terrible crime ! gronda Dom. Nous savons par un fait que vous êtes entrées dans les grottes du territoire Musa illégalement pour voler les pierres précieuses. Venez vite !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... fit-elle en continuant de les regarder avec confusion. C'est vrai que je connais ce monsieur. Il est le marchant de vêtements de Sula Lassal, vrai ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve en tant que criminelle ?

\- Bel essai, femme, ricana Dom d'un rire jaune. Mais nous avons deux enfants qui ont témoigné qu'ils vous avait vu dans les profondeurs de la caverne.

\- Oui je suis entrée dans la cave, dit-elle d'une voix haute, mais je ne regardais pas pour les pierres précieuses. J'avais de bonnes raisons de venir du Nouvel Empire de Yogo sur le territoire Musa. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était de passer à travers le tunnel. »

Comme il écouta sa réponse calmement, Soosa fronça des sourcils perplexes et jeta un regard sur les deux guerriers Musa. Dom et Kahm l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de regarder Balsa. Elle se leva lentement, laissant ses mains bien à la vue. Puis elle jeta un regard aigu à Dom et Kahm.

« Je vois, dit-elle hardiment. Je vois quel est le genre d'homme qui vous a envoyé. Plutôt que de suggérer que nous en parlons un peu, il joue un tour comme ça... mais je ne pense pas que vous voulez que je vous explique pourquoi je suis venue chez une personne appartenant du clan Yonsa. Permettez- moi de parler à votre chef à la place. »

Don et Kahm se débusquèrent.

« Si vous êtes prêtes à venir en paix et à être jugée devant le chef, alors venez, ordonna Kahm tranquillement. Si vous voulez dire quelque chose, alors, vous pouvez le dire à votre procès. Mais attention : mon père est un homme sévère. Il ne sera pas facilement dupé par vos excuses. »

Balsa les laissa lier ses mains derrière son dos et ils l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce. Dom saisit la corde et l'emmena alors que Kahm récupéra sa lance et son sac de sous le lit. Le capitaine de la garde Yonsa avait un air mécontent, mais il semblait également soulagé que Balsa ait été prise sans déclencher de combat. Les patients bordaient les deux côtés de l'entrée, en ligne, à regarder avec des visages effrayés Balsa comme elle passait devant eux. Elle s'inclina légèrement à Yuka, qui l'attendait à la porte, sa fille toujours dans les bras.

« Maîtresse Yuka, je suis désolée de vous avoir causé des ennuis. Ces hommes se trompent. Je reviendrai quand j'aurai éclairci mon nom et je paierai alors pour mon traitement. »

Yuka la regarda dans les yeux, se demandant quels mots d'encouragement elle pourrait bien offrir, pour avoir été surprise par ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas. Bien que ses mains fussent attachées et qu'elle était maintenue en captivité, ses yeux, eux, étaient remplis d'une lumière vive, comme un combattant prêt à entrer sur le ring.

* * *

Les gardes partirent et les patients retournèrent à leur chambre en souriant à Alika. Celle-ci redressa la tête et gratifia Yuka d'un regard triomphant.

« Suis-je bonne comédienne ? sourit-elle.

\- Une très bonne comédienne, la félicita sa grande tante en la déposant sur le sol.

\- Je suis surprise que vous ayez pu... dire de telles phrases.

\- J'ai promis à ta mère que je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à son retour.

\- Elle sera de retour, la rassura Alika, je peux te l'assurer. Je l'ai souvent vu partir comme ça et je sais qu'un jour, je ne sais pas quand, elle va revenir. C'est moi qui la maintiens en vie. Je suis son but et sa détermination, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Je vais te croire dans ce cas.

\- Mais ça m'effraie quand même un peu... je suis dans un pays inconnu depuis seulement deux semaines et ma Maman se fait arrêter. Vous êtes donc la seule personne à qui je peux me fier...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je prendrai soin de toi.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner ?

\- Jamais. Allez, va t'habiller. »

Elle partit s'habiller et revint changée.

« Je vais faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas à l'école où tu habites généralement ?

\- Non... du moins, j'ai école à la maison.

\- Est-ce que ça te tenterait d'essayer à l'école pour de vrai, avec des enseignants et des élèves qui pourraient devenir des amis ? »

Alika haussa les épaules alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres.

« Je risque de partir au printemps prochain avec Maman... donc si je ne reviens pas après, je ne vois pas à quoi ça va me servir... et je parle sûrement encore mal le Kanbalese.

\- Non, tu le parles très bien.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Ton petit accent te donne un certain charme. Qu'en dis-tu ? On essaie l'école ?

\- ... D'accord, pour vous.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer ma belle. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu préfères comme ça ?

\- Oui. »

Yuka passa le restant de la journée avec sa petite-nièce, la connaissant de plus en plus et de mieux en mieux. Alika était de nature joyeuse, optimiste et remplit de vie. Elle était obéissante, respectueuse et faisait toujours tout ce qu'on lui demandait et elle connaissait des remèdes à base de plante grâce à son père. Elle avait la même énergie que Balsa en étant enfant.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, au petit matin, Yuka réveilla sa petite-nièce – qui dormait désormais avec elle – pour son premier jour à sa nouvelle école – temporairement.

« Tante Yuka ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre...

\- C'est la nervosité, ça passera avec un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire s'il me questionne sur mes parents ?

\- Tu leurs diras que tu habites chez Maîtresse Yuka parce que ton Papa remplit un devoir très important à Kanbal, qu'il vient du Nouvel Empire de Yogo et a des racines Kanbalese – ce qui expliquerait ton nom de famille – et que ta Maman réside chez nous pour cause de grossesse à problème jusqu'à la naissance d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, et qu'elle est incapable de prendre soin de toi, devant rester allongée pour ne pas le perdre et que je suis ta tutrice.

\- Wow... tu es rapide !

\- Tout se passera bien. »

Alika se leva et s'habilla. Elle mangea un petit déjeuner léger – des crêpes avec du lait de chèvre – et prit le petit sac que sa grande Tante lui tendait. Pour les premières journées, Yuka accompagnerait sa petite-nièce pour la conduire à l'école. Elle expliqua toute l'histoire de sa famille nouvellement inventée à la maîtresse d'école qui se montra compréhensible et celle-ci emmena Alika à l'intérieur de la classe. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le creux de son estomac.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Alika, les élèves sont respectueux et s'il y a un problème, viens m'en parler. »

Elle était arrivée en avance pour explorer la petite école dans la pierre et bientôt tous les autres élèves entrèrent. La maîtresse présenta la nouvelle élève en expliquant la même histoire que Yuka lui avait dit.

« Soyez gentils avec elle, elle est nouvelle et je crois que vous n'aimeriez pas être traités méchamment lorsque vous êtes nouveaux à une place inconnue. Alika, tu seras placée aux côtés d'Amaya et d'Akiro.

\- D'accord, dit-elle timidement alors que la vingtaine paire d'yeux l'observait, intriguée et fascinée. »

Amaya avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns également. Akiro avait les cheveux bruns également mais des yeux bleus comme l'eau.

« Bonjour, la salua Amaya.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je peux te surnommer Alichoue' ?

\- Déjà un surnom ? se surprit Alika.

\- Oui, tout le monde en a un de ma part ici. Akiro, son surnom c'est Akki.

\- Moi c'est Akiro, je te surnommerai Ali' uniquement, sourit-il. »

À la récréation, tous les élèves entourèrent Alika pour la questionner de part en part : pourquoi était-elle venue ? Qu'est-ce que ses parents faisaient dans la vie, si elle avait des frères et sœurs, pourquoi Yuka Yonsa était sa tutrice etc... et à chaque question, elle trouvait une réponse concrète et réaliste. Elle avait même dit qu'elle avait un grand frère, Chagum-Niisan, et avait triché sur son âge en disant qu'il avait seize ans et travaillait à Yogo. Alika était appréciée de tous et personne n'osait la mettre mal à l'aise sauf une personne : Shozen. Ses cheveux blonds dorés naturellement en bataille et ses yeux bruns, il était généralement le garçon qui avait le respect de tous et dont tout le monde écoutait sans cesse ses anecdotes et depuis l'arrivée de la petite élève, il se sentait détrôné de l'attention qu'il avait avant. Il ne la laisserait sans doute pas faire plus de ravage à sa réputation ! Yuka vint chercher sa petite-nièce et elle lui présenta Amaya et Akiro, ses nouveaux amis.

« Hé bien, ce n'était pas si pire que cela, si ?

\- Je suis contente ! Je vais avoir pleins de choses à raconter à Maman ! s'enjoua Alika.

\- Alors tu aimes l'école ?

\- Oui, quand même. J'ai hâte à demain !

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui ! »

L'attente du lendemain semblait être une éternité Alika qui trépignait d'impatience. Yuka avait fait la crémation du petit frère de la fillette et avait déposé ses cendres dans une urne funéraire en terre cuite. Elle expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait fait du corps de son petit frère et comme quoi, il allait veiller sur sa famille. Yuka lui proposa d'embellir le pot avec de la peinture, ce que l'enfant accepta volontiers et continua de peinturer jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

Le jour suivant, Yuka alla porter sa petite nièce à l'école, contente de voir qu'elle s'intégrait bien à son nouvel environnement. Lorsqu'ils firent des tests d'endurances en éducation physique, à la chaise, Alika était la seule fille encore debout et qui faisait concurrence à Shozen qui ne semblait pas ravi de cette rivalité naissante. Dès que la récréation eut commencé, il voulut montrer _qui_ était le plus populaire de la classe. Il poussa Alika qui parlait avec Amaya et lui commanda de s'agenouiller devant lui, ce que la petite ne fit pas du tout, bien entendu.

« Je ne viens pas d'ici, je n'ai aucune obligation à ton égard, répondit-elle à la surprise de tous les jeunes élèves.

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Oui, j'ose. T'es pas mon père ni ma mère !

\- Tu verras, je serai l'un des lanciers du Roi quand je serai plus vieux ! Et tu le regretteras de m'avoir manqué de respect.

\- Ah ouais ? Montre-moi donc ton talent et je jugerai si tu en vaux la peine.

\- Pfff ! Écoutez-la se venter. Alors si t'es si bonne que cela, je te défie dans deux jours. Un petit combat, quoique les femmes ne soient pas autorisées à porter des lances et à pratiquer les arts martiaux, je crois que tu vas te faire battre d'aplomb !

\- Parfait ! Challenge accepté !

\- Alika, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, gémit Amaya en prenant son bras.

\- Non, je sais ce que je fais. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil rassurant à ses amis et pendant un moment, ils furent rassurés. Le soir, de retour chez sa grande Tante, elle fit part de sa confrontation avec Shozen et du challenge qui aura lieu dans deux jours.

« Fait attention à ne pas trop faire de vacarme. Les rumeurs courent vites ici.

\- Mais je peux faire le challenge ?

\- Bien sûr, mais juste après la classe.

\- Tu veux venir me voir ?

\- On verra. J'ai des patients a traité quotidiennement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Je connais le chemin maintenant. »

Yuka sourit.

Le premier jour, Akiro se demanda réellement si Alika allait être capable de battre Shozen.

« J'ai un secret que je ne peux pas dévoiler, avoua-t-elle. Mais une chose est sûre : dû à un entrainement spécial, je sais que je vais être capable de le battre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui. (elle s'approcha et chuchota à son oreille : ) Je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai trois ans aux arts martiaux... et... bin, je fais du _bô_ depuis mes quatre ans je crois. Ne me sous-estime pas parce que je suis une fille.

\- Promis, je ne dirais rien !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

\- Juré ?

\- Juré sur la tête du dieu Yoram ! »

Alika se retourna, satisfaite, et se posa son regard vers la petite Amaya qui, d'un coup, baissa la tête timidement et s'approcha d'elle en prenant sa main.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, Alichoue'.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais seulement lui coller la honte, ricana-t-elle.

\- Si tu le dis. »

La fillette conserva la main de son amie dans la sienne et l'attira dehors alors qu'Akiro s'était fait retenir par d'autres compagnons. Amaya lui expliqua à quel point Shozen pouvait se montrer cruel si les nouveaux élèves prenaient sa place de populaire et qu'il était le meilleur de la classe pour tenir une lance en bois – voire même un bâton. Alika la regarda droit dans les yeux, la même expression que sa mère dans le regard : ses yeux étaient remplis d'une lumière vive, comme un combattant prêt à entrer sur le ring. Intérieurement, elle éclata de rire. Et à ce même moment, la fille de Balsa ressentit quelque chose en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie. Incapable de déceler ce sentiment, elle offrit un câlin de réconfort à son amie – qui s'était mise à trembler – et elles retournèrent en classe.

Le second jour, Amaya se jeta dans ses bras en la voyant et prit de nouveau sa main. Une chaleur indescriptible prit place en l'être de la jeune lancière, qui était ravie de pouvoir tenir sa main. C'était le jour du challenge et tous les élèves voulaient assister à la défaite de : soit celle de Shozen, soit celle d'Alika. Un peu de temps avant le challenge, Amaya attira son amie dans une petite forêt et lui expliqua sa crainte et sa peur.

« Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur pour moi, tenta de la rassurer Alika. J'ai vraiment confiance en mes capacités.

\- Shozen est rusé.

\- Je le suis encore plus.

\- Mais il dit que le sang de guerrier passe de père en fils.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Il dit ça pour se donner de la prestance.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oh oui. Tu verras, si tu me fais confiance, je vais te montrer de quoi je serai capable. Je le ferai pour toi !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! Tu es ma détermination et mon but, répéta-t-elle. »

Tout d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, Alika plaqua ses lèvres contre la joue de son amie et la regarda, un peu rose aux joues. Amaya était figée par la surprise, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aimé ça.

« J'ai souvent vu mes parents faire, avoua Alika, gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... moi aussi. »

Avec un regard complice, elles retournèrent dans la cour d'école où Shozen s'échauffait avec un bâton en bois. Alika lâcha la main de son amie et s'empara du second bâton avec un bon plan en tête. Un plan impeccable qui mettrait très bien la honte au petit vantard.

Les cours avaient terminé et à peu près toute la classe, sauf l'enseignante elle-même, s'était rassemblée en petit cercle pour regarder les deux jeunes 'combattants'. Yuka avait été un peu _trop_ curieuse et avait laissé les patients aux mains de son assistant pour voir de quoi aurait l'air sa petite-nièce. La professeure était déjà partie et aucun adulte ne les surveillait, sauf la tante bien sûr. Shozen plaça le bâton sur son épaule et déclara :

« On va commencer avec les arts martiaux et si Miss Alika-Chan se rend jusque-là, alors on enchainera avec les bâtons.

\- Ça me va de même ! déclara-t-elle. Allez qu'on en finisse et que tu repartes en pleurant ta Maman !

\- Tu commences très mal petite ! »

Il s'élança sur elle avec un coup de poing un peu maladroit – pour les yeux d'Alika – et elle l'évita en bloquant. Ce premier blocage le surprit un peu, mais il décida de ne pas se laisser faire et de continuer. Il pensait que c'était de la chance qui avait tourné du côté de la fillette. Alika recula en même temps que ses coups et se laissa parfois toucher, laissant un peu de chance au jeune garçon. Yuka mit une main sur ses yeux avant de la passer sur sa joue et de s'accoter sur la barrière. Elle se demandait si Shozen allait vraiment gagner sur sa petite-nièce, qui elle, l'avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé. Toutes les filles grimaçaient un peu en voyant Alika se faire, de temps en temps, ramasser par Shozen, surtout Amaya raide comme un piquet.

« Hé bin, on m'a sous-estimé pas vrai ? ricana-t-il méchamment. »

Alors qu'il avait la manche de la jeune combattante dans sa main et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire faire la culbute par en arrière, Alika sourit et renversa les positions en soulevant Shozen dans les airs, par-dessus-elle et l'étala sur le sol, stupéfiant tout le monde, même sa grande Tante.

« Non, _tu_ m'as sous-estimé mon vieux, répondit-elle. »

Il se redressa vivement, le feu aux poudres et tenta de faire redescendre la balance de son côté, mais il remarqua que son adversaire était coriace, tenace et analysait rapidement la situation. Il se faisait donner la racler à chaque coup et n'arrivait pas à la toucher car elle bloquait tout en attaquant.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Il aurait fallu qu'un lancier t'enseigne ça !

\- C'est mon secret. »

Elle prit les deux bâtons et jeta l'un d'eux à Shozen.

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser, viens donc pour voir. »

Il grogna.

« Je ne me laisserai pas battre par une fille comme toi ! »

Il s'élança et fut stupéfait de sentir la puissance de la contrattaque dans le bâton de son adversaire. Alika repoussa aisément l'arme en bois et commença ses parades. Elle se souvenait que sa mère ne retenait pas toujours ses coups de lance quand elle s'entrainait avec elle, utilisant parfois toute sa force contre sa fille. Elle n'avait que sept ans, mais pour Yuka, elle n'avait jamais vu une si jeune combattante avoir autant d'agilité et de vitesse dans le maniement d'un bâton. Son style était presque semblable à celui de... _Jiguro ?_ pensa-t-elle soudainement. _Mais c'est impossible ! À moins que Balsa…_

Shozen perdait l'équilibre alors qu'Alika prenait encore le dessus sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à riposter et se mangeait quelques coups de bâton. Amaya reprit confiance en son amie et se surprit à penser qu'elle avait la meilleure amie combattante au monde. Soudain, Alika fit tournoyer son bâton avec celui de son adversaire et lui fit lâcher, envoyant tournoyer l'arme en bois plus loin dans l'herbe, aux pieds des partisans de Shozen. Elle le poussa contre l'herbe par un coup de pied au niveau du tronc et s'élança dans les airs en faisant un magnifique salto gracieux et elle atterrit droit sur lui, lui posa lentement un genou sur le torse – elle n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser, juste lui mettre une honte monumental – et pointa le bout du bâton au niveau de sa gorge. Il ne bougea presque pas la tête comme si c'était une évidence de se faire tuer de la sorte.

« Mon vieux, si j'avais eu une vraie lance, tu serais mort ou en mauvais état à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle se retira, jeta le bâton dans l'herbe et accueillit Amaya qui lui sauta dessus avec joie. Shozen se redressa, se maudissant et se questionnant sur les vrais habilités d'Alika et poussa ses partisans qui se moquaient déjà de lui.

« Nom du dieu Yoram !

\- Tu étais si agile, si rapide ! s'émerveilla Akiro.

\- C'est quoi ton secret ?

\- Comment as-tu fait ?!

\- T'étais super !

\- Je n'ai... que laisser aller le combat, répondit-elle en souriant, Amaya toujours dans les bras. Ça fait du bien de combattre comme ça.

\- Du bien ?! Non, ça c'était brillant ! rectifia Amaya, presqu'aux anges dans les bras de son amie.

\- Au moins, Shozen ne pourra plus te sous-estimer, dit Akiro.

\- C'est vrai. »

Yuka s'approcha d'Alika et sourit.

« Yuka ! Tu es venue me voir !

\- Bien sûre. Tu étais splendide.

\- Merci ! »

Elles revinrent à la maison de guérison. C'est sûr que les parents des autres élèves auraient un peu de mal à croire cela, mais Yuka ne s'en fit pas trop pour la réputation de sa petite-nièce.

« C'est ta Maman qui t'as appris les arts martiaux et le maniement de la lance ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient attablées sur la table du salon.

\- Oui.

\- C'est une bonne professeure ?

\- Oh oui !

\- A-t-elle retenue ces enseignements par Jiguro ?

\- Oui. Et elle dit que ça semble se transmettre de génération en génération.

\- On dirait bien. Hé bin, ceux qui disent que le sang de guerrier ne passe que de père en fils semblent totalement se tromper.

\- Papa n'est pas un guerrier. C'est un apothicaire et un médecin comme toi. Et... (son regard joyeux se changeant en un regard inquiet) Tante Yuka ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... Je crois que... j'aurai pas d'héritiers.

\- Ah ? Comment ça ? Tu penses être stérile ?

\- Non... vois-tu, je crois qu'il y a une fille pour laquelle je crois avoir... comment dit-on... des sentiments ? Mais j'ai que sept ans...

\- Ça se peut que tu sois aux femmes.

\- Tu crois ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un peu de crainte.

\- On ne choisit pas son orientation sexuelle, Alika. Si tu aimes les femmes aux hommes, ce n'est pas personne qui va t'empêcher d'aimer qui tu veux.

\- ... Je ne sais pas...

\- Aimes-tu cette fille ? »

Alika baissa la tête, de façon coupable avant d'hocher doucement la tête de manière positive.

« Je pense que oui... Yuka ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... On s'est embrassées... sur la joue... avoua-t-elle, toute penaude comme si elle avait commis un péché. Et j'ai adoré ça... »

Cette révélation sembla choquer un moment la grande tante, mais elle n'en fit rien et caressa ses cheveux avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

« On ne maîtrise pas les sentiments du cœur. Et puis, ça ne change pas ta magnifique personnalité. Tu es pleine de vie, de joie, tu es radiante, Alika. Ceux qui ne seront pas contents de toi iront se jeter la tête dans les poubelles, rit-elle. Moi, je continuerai toujours de t'aimer, peu importe ce que tu es et ce que tu fais. »

Alika enlaça sa grande Tante, soulagée.

« Alors dis-moi, comment s'appelle cette jolie jeune fille qui fait battre ton cœur ?

\- ... Elle s'appelle Amaya.

\- Tu connais son nom de famille ?

\- Non... pourquoi ? Tu connais une autre personne qui porte le nom d'Amaya ?

\- Non, mais je pense avoir déjà entendu parler d'une petite Amaya à quelque part dans une bride de conversation.

\- ... Yuka ? Où crois-tu qu'elle est ma Maman présentement ?

\- Pour tout dire, je n'en sais rien. Elle doit être en train de régler ses problèmes comme une grande personne, je suppose.

\- Je vais dire que tu as raison.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait lui faire confiance ? sourit Yuka.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, continuons de lui faire confiance. Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait au fond d'elle-même. »

La grande tante offrit une boîte à sa petite-nièce et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, découvrit les empreintes de mains et de pieds de son frère Kasem, les langes dans lesquelles il avait été enveloppé à sa naissance, des petits bas de laine minuscule avec une douce couverture que Yuka avait tricoter, des bouts de ses cheveux, et même un morceau de son cordon ombilical, ce qui attira un regard disant « C'est quoi ça ?! » de la part d'Alika.

« Il a fait partie de votre famille même s'il n'est pas resté longtemps, confessa Yuka.

\- D'accord...

\- Montre ça à ta mère quand tu penses que sa douleur sera moins grande. Elle va surement avoir de l'émotion en voyant ça, mais dis-toi que c'est normal de pleurer dans ces moment-là. D'accord, chouette ?

\- Okay ! »

* * *

**J'aime vraiment trop comment Yuka s'attache à Alika !**

**Je dois vous avouez que mon passage préféré surtout a été d'écrire comment Yuka la protège des gardes et aussi comment Alika met la honte à Shozen !**

**Bon, maintenant vous allez me dire : tu commences à parler de Yuri dans ta fanfic !... Bah à proprement parler, moi j'appelle ça de l'homosexualité, mais vous devez savoir que dans l'ère Heian (794 – 1185) – je place Seirei no Moribito dans cette période historique japonaise – l'homosexualité n'était pas reconnue ni même blâmer et il était même convenable qu'un Sensei ait des relations homosexuelles avec son « élève » et les femmes, bin, les hommes les considéraient sans sexe à proprement parler lorsqu'elles ne portaient pas d'enfants... En tout cas, je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet, mais dans ma fanfic, ce sujet paraîtra presque normal. J'ai bien dit 'presque' ! x) **


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : La Cérémonie des Remises – The Giving Ceremony**_

* * *

Un jour où Alika n'eut pas d'école, Yuka l'emmena visiter l'ancien du clan Yonsa, Laloog. La petite avoua qu'elle était un peu nerveuse, mais sa grande Tante la rassura en disant qu'elle convainquait de jour en jour Laloog comme quoi Balsa était réellement la fille de Karuna.

« Laloog est très respecté de tous les clans, car il a assisté à la toute dernière Cérémonie des Remises. Il se fait vieux alors on doit ménager ses forces.

\- Est-ce qu'il souhaite me rencontrer ?

\- Il a envie de voir si tu ressembles vraiment à Balsa, d'une certaine part, quand elle était enfant. Mais de trois ans à sept ans, les enfants changent beaucoup physiquement. Je dois seulement avouer que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

Elles montèrent sur la jument solide et courte de Yuka pour se diriger vers la salle du chef. Elles entrèrent dans la maison et le médecin demanda à revoir Laloog. Le jeune garde cogna à la porte, mais il fallut à Laloog quelques minutes pour pouvoir bouger.

« Mmmh ?

\- Maître Laloog, Maîtresse Yuka de la maison de guérison est ici à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, avec une enfant.

\- Faites-les entrer, soupira-t-il. »

Écoutant les pas reculer du jeune garde, Laloog regarda d'un air morose le feu. Dernièrement, il rêvait sans cesse de son fils aîné, Taguru, et cela ne pouvait être dû qu'aux nouvelles inquiétantes que Yuka lui avait apportées récemment. Ses paroles avaient suscité la douleur qu'il pensait avoir enterrée avec le temps. Mais si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai... Le moment où il l'avait vu, il y a de cela six jours exactement, il avait été rempli d'appréhension. Rien ne déstabilisait Yuka, pas même quand elle avait dû trancher le bras d'un patient et il avait souvent pensé que si elle était un homme, elle aurait été un guerrier hors pair. Pourtant, elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre avec ses cheveux en désordre et la peur avait été immédiatement confirmé. Le saluant superficiellement, elle l'avait regardé férocement, les yeux étincelants avant de se lancer dans son récit absurde.

_De penser que la fille de Karuna était encore en vie..._

Bien sûr, Laloog ne l'avait pas cru au début. Il avait essayé de convaincre Yuka que la femme devait avoir été l'amante de Jiguro, ou qu'elle avait été manipulée par l'histoire de la fille de Karuna pour répondre à ses propres desseins. Mais Yuka s'était esclaffée brusquement et avait secoué la tête.

« C'était Balsa. Vous l'aurez aussi reconnue, si vous l'aviez vu ! »

Laloog n'avait vu Balsa qu'une seule fois, il y a longtemps, quand Karuna, de retour de la capitale, avait effectué une visite au frère cadet de Laloog, le chef. Étant un lancier, Laloog avait aussi vécu dans la capitale, mais il lui arrivait de séjourner à l'hôtel du chef pour assister à la cérémonie de passage à l'âge de son neveu. Karuna avait amené sa fille de trois ans avec lui. Son bras était dans une écharpe, et le bandage blanc se détachait sur sa peau, et qui semblait aussi bronzé qu'un garçon. Apparemment, la première chose qu'elle avait faite en arrivant à la maison de Yuka était de tomber d'un arbre et de se casser le bras.

« Elle ressemble plus à Yuka au même âge que vous, avait-il fait remarquer à Karuna. »

_C'était de bonnes années, _pensa l'aînée, _Karuna était le physicien du roi et nous étions si fiers qu'il vienne du clan Yonsa._

Si, ce que prétendait Yuka, ces tragédies concernant l'assassinat de Karuna, les combats de Jiguro et finalement la mort de son fils aîné, venait d'un complot mis en place par le Roi Rogsam étaient vraies...

L'odeur âcre de la pommade à friction précéda Yuka dans la pièce et elle était vite suivit d'une silhouette plus petite, de la taille d'une enfant. Elle venait tous les jours sous prétexte de traiter la douleur de ses jointures, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle emmenait un enfant avec elle. Lorsque Yuka rencontra ses yeux, il secoua doucement la tête.

« Ils ne l'ont pas encore prise. »

La rumeur avait circulé dans les clans Yonsa et Musa encore plus rapidement qu'un troupeau de chevaux au galop : le fugitif capturé par les deux guerriers Musa avait glissé de leur emprise, et les avait mis en piteux état tous les deux. La nouvelle avait atteint les oreilles de Laloog le même jour où cela était arrivé. Sur ses talons est venu un message de Kaguro Musa lui-même, lui disant qu'officiellement la femme avait fui sur le territoire Yonsa. D'autres rumeurs indiquaient qu'une recherche massive, qui avait été lancée par Kaguro, avait échoué. Yuka emmena deux chaises au canapé de Laloog et s'assit alors qu'Alika faisait de même, sans parler. Elle commença à masser la pommade dans son coude ridé avec des mains expertes. Son bras était mince et ses muscles étaient secs, de sorte que la peau flasque et lâchée se déplaçait sous sa main à chaque fois qu'elle passait ses doigts dessus. Un petit cirque qui amusait les yeux d'Alika qui se retenait bien franchement de ne pas éclater de rire...

« J'ai entendu dire que Yuguro Musa avait déjà traversé le territoire Yonsa, narra-t-elle.

\- Oui, il a rejoint les hommes de notre clan. Ils devraient atteindre le territoire Yonro demain. »

Yuka augmenta la pression dans ses doigts.

« Je suis sûr que Kaguro vous écoutera maintenant que Yuguro est parti. »

Laloog la regarda brusquement.

« Yuka—

\- Les gens disent que Yuguro a laissé le fils aîné de Kaguro derrière lui et qu'il a pris son fils avec lui à la place. En fait, Maître Kahm a seulement traversé le territoire Yonsa ce matin. Il s'agit certainement d'une opportunité donnée par Dieu. Kaguro doit avoir une certaine inquiétude.

\- Vous entendez tout, soupira-t-il.

\- La salon à la maison de guérison a toujours été un foyer de bavardage. »

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au le plafond.

« Vous me demandez de déclencher une avalanche entre les tribus Yonsa et Musa? Il n'y a pas de force dans cet ancien corps qu'est le mien et arrêter l'avalanche une fois qu'elle a commencé serait chose impossible, vous savez. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque sur quelque chose qui ne serait pas bénéfique à notre clan en aucune façon.

\- Vous êtes l'aîné du clan. Les membres du clan sont vos enfants. Souhaitez-vous rester là à regarder vos enfants mourir ? »

Elle ramassa une petite quantité de pommade jaune collante avec son annulaire et dit alors rapidement :

« Même maintenant, je déteste celui qui a tué mon frère. Je vois encore les yeux morts de Karuna, le regard dans le vide. Souhaitez-vous pardonner l'homme qui a fait mourir pour rien le meilleur jeune guerrier de notre clan – l'homme qui a envoyé Taguru à sa mort ? »

Laloog agita sa main rudement et s'assit avec un gémissement. Il lui fit face, l'observant avant de poser son regard sur Alika qui se pressa un peu plus sur sa grande tante.

« Où est la preuve ? Dites la-moi. Où est la juste preuve qui convaincrait nos gens que je devrais accuser l'homme le plus puissant de Kanbal de la tromperie ?

\- Il y a un témoin – Balsa. Allez-vous laisser Yuguro la tuer ?

\- C'est ce que je veux signifier. Il n'y a aucune preuve que cette femme dise la vérité, rétorqua-t-il à nouveau en secouant la tête. Yuka, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet. Combien de fois allez-vous emmener ça, ce sujet-là ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Autant de fois que nécessaire. Pensez-vous que je vais rester là à ne rien faire et le laisser tuer ma seule nièce ? »

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'aider Balsa_. Cette pensée consommait Yuka à la fois quand elle était éveillée et quand elle dormait. Mais elle revenait toujours à ce défaut fatal : il n'y avait pas un moyen de prouver que Balsa disait la vérité. Laloog dévia son regard en tentant de mieux apercevoir l'enfant. Alika rencontra malheureusement ses yeux et sourit timidement sans montrer ses dents.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Ma "petite-nièce", Alika.

\- Votre petite-nièce ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de tousser une quinte de toux.

\- Faites doucement. Oui c'est ma petite-nièce et je peux vous dire que son père n'est pas du tout Jiguro, mais bien un homme apothicaire qui habite au Nouvel Empire de Yogo.

\- Donc elle est la fille de votre nièce qui, selon vous, est Balsa ?

\- C'est cela. Et pas selon moi, Balsa _sa_ mère.

\- Qui dit que cette enfant n'a pas été enroulée dans des mensonges ? »

Alika s'irrita intérieurement et son expression paisible durcit démontra son mécontentement. Expression qui la rendit plus _cute_ que menaçante... Yuka éclata de rire.

« Mais non, il ne faut pas soupçonner tout le monde.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira Laloog. »

Alika n'esquissa qu'un petit sourire. Quand elles quittèrent la chambre de Laloog et sortirent dehors, la neige tombait comme de la poussière du ciel argenté. Les hommes préparaient les fixations plantureuses des enclos à bêtes pour l'hiver pour les chèvres qui étaient rassemblées vers le bas des falaises. Bientôt, les montagnes seraient enterrées dans la neige. Yuka se demandait où était Balsa maintenant, mais elle faisait confiance à l'instinct de sa petite-nièce. Montant sa courte et solide jument puis aidant la fillette à embarquer, elle se dirigea vers la maison de la guérison par une avalanche de flocons pulvérulents.

« Tante Yuka ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur en ne parlant pas ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu commettre comme erreur en n'ouvrant pas la bouche.

\- D'accord...

\- Tu avais peur parce qu'il te soupçonnait ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'es qu'une enfant et comme j'ai pu le voir pendant les deux semaines quand toi et ta mère aviez séjournées chez moi, j'en ai conclus que ce n'était pas dans ton caractère d'être embobinée de cette façon ni même dans celui de ta mère.

\- Ma maman est toujours franche... parfois trop... »

Yuka sourit.

* * *

Un soir en revenant de son école, dont Shozen ne regardait plus Alika dans les yeux et l'évitait de tout son être, la petite-nièce courut voir Yuka dans le salon et qui parlait avec d'autres patients.

« Tante Yuka !

\- Alika ? se surprit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te range si joyeuse ?

\- Amaya m'a invitée à aller dormir chez elle, est-ce que je peux ?

\- Hum... je vais y penser et je te reviens avec la réponse plus tard.

\- D'accord ! »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yuka lui offrit son accord et le lendemain, Alika alla jouer chez Amaya et dormir là. Rare étaient les alliances et les mariages entre deux clans différents, pourtant, la maman de son amie avait marié un homme venant du clan Muga. C'était exceptionnel. Racontant la même histoire de sa famille inventée par sa grande Tante aux parents de son amie, ceux-ci trouvèrent Alika très amicale et sociale.

Amaya et elle passèrent leur après-midi à jouer dans la neige en créant un fort tout en attaquant une équipe adverse avec leurs boules de neiges. Akiro poussa Alika sur Amaya pour les protéger en créant une contre-attaque. Shozen comptait prendre sa revanche sur elle dans la bataille. Lorsqu'elle atterrit face à face sur son amie, le temps s'arrêta pour les deux jeunes fillettes. Par surprise, Amaya offrit un bisou sur le front de son amie et se redressa pour réattaquer. Encore un peu étourdie de la situation, Alika ne vit pas la balle de neige fuser l'air droit dans sa direction et elle se la prit en plein visage. Ce fut de la part de Shozen, fier de son coup. La fille de Balsa s'échoua dans la neige en cachant son visage dans ses mains et en retirant la neige qui picotait son visage. Son amie vint la voir et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Je vais le tuer... ! explosa-t-elle en se redressant et en bravant la tempête, les boules de neige, la neige elle-même. »

Son sang de guerrier en furie s'était activé et elle empoigna Shozen par le collet avant de le _câler_ dans la neige. Il se débattit mais sans succès, sachant qu'Alika avait démontré que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, elle aurait toujours, mais bien _toujours_ le dessus sur lui. N'utilisant même pas ses coups de poing, elle prenait la neige aux alentour et se vengeait hardiment.

« T'es stupide ! cria-t-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fait de mal ! Je t'ai juste replacé à ta place quand il le fallait, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes techniques au combat sont pourries ! T'as vraiment besoin d'un bon professeur en tout cas ! »

Elle lui fit manger de la neige et se redressa pour retourner à son fort avec ses amis.

« Hé Shozen, cette fille semble te donner du fils à retordre, ricana son ami.

\- Ta gueule, toi !

\- Il n'a pas tort, l'appuya son second compagnon. C'est comique, au fond, je suis sûr qu'elle te plait, cette Alika-Chan.

\- Jamais de la vie, rêvez en couleur !

\- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, fanfaronna les deux amis.

\- Fermez-là !

\- Ouh-ouh...

\- L'amour flotte dans l'air...

\- Nyé-héhé ! rit l'autre ami. »

Il se redressa et continua de secouer ses vêtements remplit de neige. Alika rentra chez Amaya et sa mère leur offrit un bon chocolat chaud. Elles dessinèrent dans la soirée et pour économiser l'eau, elles prirent un bain commun pour leur plus grand plaisir. Trop jeune pour parler de sexualité, elles parlaient plutôt de leur famille et de Shozen.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour lui tenir tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds. Surtout par lui, lui qui se vente qu'il est le meilleur, pfff... il peut bien rêver.

\- Je t'admire !

\- Merci.

\- Alichoue' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais quand tu m'as... (elle baissa le ton) embrassé... sur la joue... j'ai aimé ça.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on recommence ?

\- Oui, mais faudrait pas se faire surprendre.

\- Promis ! »

Elles se firent un sourire complice et finirent par s'arroser en riant. La mère d'Amaya les stoppa avant que le sol ne soit trop mouillé et les filles s'habillèrent pour la nuit.

« Vous êtes sûres que vous allez bien dormir ensembles dans un lit simple ? s'inquiéta la Maman, non pas à cause que deux filles dormaient ensembles, mais bien à cause de l'espace restreint du lit et du risque de soi, tomber en bas du lit et ou se cogner la tête sur le mur.

\- Oui, nous sommes sûres, Maman ! répondit positivement Amaya. On aura plus chaud !

\- Si vous le dites. Tu es confortable Alika ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, bonne nuit les filles. »

Elle éteignit la chandelle et ferma la porte pour conserver la chaleur de la pièce qui était créée par la cheminé. Elles attendirent un peu dans le silence, puis Alika se colla contre Amaya en emprisonnant son bras dans les siens comme une grosse peluche.

« Je crois que ça peut être le moment, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

\- Oui, mes parents doivent être en train de lire les journaux en parlant...

\- Un truc, tu devrais ne pas penser, laisse-toi juste aller.

\- D'accord. »

Sans gêne, Alika reposa ses lèvres, non pas contre la joue d'Amaya, mais contre les lèvres de son amie Amaya. Il n'y eut aucun repoussage et elles les gardèrent collées un moment.

« Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise ? s'enquit Alika.

\- Non... j'aime ça, sourit la petite fille du clan Muga.

\- Tout le monde peut être amoureux !

\- C'est vrai.

\- ... Tu m'aimes ?

\- Eh... (elle rougit, heureusement que la noirceur cachait un peu son visage) je sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour... mais... je suis bien quand je tiens ta main. Et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non...

\- Moi aussi... »

Elles se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir bien au chaud. Yuka vint chercher Alika le lendemain et Amaya offrit un câlin à son amie, presque triste de devoir la quitter. Sur le chemin, la Tante se renseigna sur ce qu'avait été sa journée chez son amie.

« On s'est beaucoup amusés et j'ai encore mis à la honte à Shozen !

\- Encore ?

\- Oui, en bataille de boules de neige en tout cas. Dans la neige.

\- 'Cré Alika. On aurait dit ta Maman au même âge : une fillette tomboy qui aurait pu mettre la honte à tous les garçons.

\- Il le mérite, grogna-t-elle, faisant rire Yuka.

\- Il est peut-être amoureux de toi. Parfois qui aime bien châtie bien.

\- Erk... non, je crois que je suis amoureuse d'Amaya.

\- Amour ou amitié ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je l'aime. Pour de vrai. Et les grandes personnes disent que les enfants ne peuvent pas savoir c'est quoi être en amour, pourtant... je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse...

\- Tu le ressens comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors vis-le comme ça, ma belle. »

Alika lui sourit. Elles revinrent à la maison de guérison et elle alla vers des patients qui parlaient dans le salon. Elle leur parla et raconta des histoires, en échange, ils leurs parlèrent de Kanbal et ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Elle rencontra une femme qui était mariée à une femme – en secret – et à ce moment, Alika comprit qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de tout le monde.

* * *

Amaya venait parfois la visiter de temps en temps, mais la neige ralentissait tous les mouvements dans les rues et il était difficile d'aller là où le désirait. Alika commençait à s'ennuyer, et d'ennuis, et de sa mère. Aucune nouvelle d'elle. Alors elle trouva un beau passe-temps : dormir. Dans les premiers temps, Yuka croyait que sa petite-nièce était tombée malade, mais quand elle comprit qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle la laissa dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Chaque jour, Alika embellissait le pot en terre cuite qui contenait les cendres de son petit frère et elle s'était mise à lui parler de ses journées, de ses espoirs et de ses rêves de « grande sœur ». Elle lui parla de son amour pour Amaya et le pria de veiller sur sa mère.

Deux jours après que les envoyés du roi soient arrivés pour annoncer que la Cérémonie des Remises allait avoir lieu cette année-là, les villages furent pris dans un tourbillon d'activités. Les femmes retroussaient les tapisseries de laine lumineuse et enveloppaient des _laga_ (sorte de fromage de chèvre) dans des chiffons propres. Les hommes décoraient les charrettes qui porteraient ces cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfaits des décorations et qu'elles surpassent ceux des autres clans. Alika aida sa grande tante, mais au fil du temps, Yuka remarqua que sa déprime prenait plus d'ampleur sur son caractère joyeux. Amaya semblait lui remonter beaucoup le moral, mais quand elle partait, sa déprime revenait. Un soir, alors qu'Alika se couchait dans son lit, la tante abordait le sujet.

« Comment vas-tu Alika ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Pas plus que cela ?

\- ... »

Alika la regarda avec de grands yeux, puis, soudain ils s'embuèrent de larmes et elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

« Je veux Maman ! Je m'ennuie d'elle ! sanglota-t-elle. »

Ce changement d'attitude toucha profondément Yuka qui l'accota contre elle et qui se mit à la bercer tendrement en lui permettant de se libérer le cœur.

« Je suis à plus d'un mois de marche de mon Papa... j'ai aucune nouvelle de ma Maman dans un pays nouveau et inconnu pour moi... je sais que tu es là, mais... je m'ennuie de ma famille pareille ! pleura-t-elle.

\- C'est normal, ça s'appelle avoir le mal du pays.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- L'expression "avoir le mal du pays" désigne un malaise ressenti par certaines personnes ayant quitté leur pays ou région d'origine. Ce mal peut être causé par un changement trop brutal de mode de vie qui provoque une perte de repères chez ces personnes, ou le manque d'un élément auquel la personne était attachée. Pour toi, c'est sûrement Balsa, ta Maman.

\- Elle va revenir bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Chatonne, mais elle va revenir, faisons-lui confiance. »

Elle continua de pleurer un peu avant de se moucher et de se coucher, veiller par sa grande tante qui lui caressait les cheveux en chantant une berceuse Kanbalese.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plus court, mais je ne trouvais pas utile de rajouter d'autre chose pour le moment, donc j'ai arrêté ça là. Je ne compte pas parler de la **_**Giving Ceremony**_** parce qu'il aurait fallu tout traduire le roman et je n'étais pas partie pour ça, mais durant ce chapitre, bien que je ne l'ait pas mis, Balsa participe à la **_**Giving Ceremony**_** et rapporte les **_**luishas**_** pour que Kanbal puisse survivre.**

**Well... oui vous allez me dire que c'est un peu spécial que les enfants de sept ans pensent ça, je veux dire, aimer ou fille ou un gars et si c'est normal, mais bon, comme vous connaissez Alika assez bien, ça donne ça x) et ça existe des enfant de sept ans qui se découvrent homo, comme mon amie par exemple.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Profitez bien de ce chapitre, vous avez bien risqué de ne pas connaitre la suite de cette fanfic, car hier soir j'ai «pris le champ» en bon québécois en conduisant dans la neige... heureusement, je m'en suis sortie indemne, aucunes blessures physiques ni de voiture cabossée. Je crois que j'ai vraiment un ange gardien qui veille sur moi, ça aurait pu être pire !**

**Donc, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Le retour au calme**_

La cérémonie des remises eut lieu. Kanbal prospérait de nouveau. L'hiver s'était installé et la déprime saisonnière d'Alika refusait de partir même si Yuka était toujours aussi chaleureuse et qu'Amaya et Akiro la distrayaient en se chamaillant amicalement quand ils venaient la visiter. Shozen se montrait moins cruel avec elle, mais il restait toujours un peu méfiant – il retenait ses leçons qu'elle lui avait offert, surtout la cruelle humiliation de la cour de récréation.

Alors qu'Alika dormait beaucoup ces derniers temps, Yuka vint la réveiller en douceur.

« Encore au lit, ma belle ?

\- J'aime dormir, répondit-elle, fatiguée.

\- J'ai vu ça. Viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

\- C'n'était pas ma journée 'grasse matinée' aujourd'hui ? la reprit-elle.

\- Oui, mais tu as dormi jusqu'à une heure de l'après-midi... rit-elle.

\- Oh... »

Elle se redressa de sa couche et se leva avant de suivre Yuka vers la cuisine. Elle passa devant le salon sans vraiment porter attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit quelque chose. Elle fit trois pas en arrière, s'arrêta et se retourna de la même façon que quelqu'un qui fait du break dancing.

« Alors on passe devant moi sans me dire bonjour ? répondit une voix familière.

\- Maman ? »

Alika analysa la silhouette dans la lumière et fit une expression stupéfaite avant de faire un sprint vers elle. Balsa se baissa à son niveau et se prépara à recevoir le boulet de canon qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle l'avait bien prédit : sa fille s'était catapultée sur elle sans retenue et s'était accrochée à son cou comme un étau de métal et ses jambes s'étaient enroulés comme des ventouses. Balsa crut un moment qu'elle allait se faire étouffée par sa propre fille.

« Maman ! commença-t-elle à pleurer. T'étais où durant tout ce temps-là ?!

\- Je... j'ai eu quelques soucis que j'ai dû régler et améliorer...

\- Pars plus comme ça !

\- C'est promis.

\- Promis hein ?!

\- Oui, promis. »

Balsa essuya les larmes de sa fille et caressa ses cheveux avant de lui baiser le front. Elle écouta toutes les péripéties qu'Alika avait vécues en compagnie de Yuka, ses nouveaux amis Amaya et Akiro, Shozen-le-jaloux ainsi que sa cuisante humiliation face à elle, durant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner en après-midi. Elle lâcha subitement sa cuillère et courut chercher quelque chose. Elle revint avec quelque chose en main et déposa le vase en terre cuite peinturé et coloré sur la table. Balsa ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais finit par le comprendre en voyant que sa fille semblait bien attachée à cet objet. Elle n'osa rien dire, les hormones en baisses, puis cacha son visage dans ses mains alors que son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Alika le remarqua et vit que sa mère pleurait. Elle baissa les yeux, redescendit de sa chaise et alla se blottir dans ses bras en un gros câlin.

« Désolée... je suis partie tellement rapidement... que j'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. Et j'ai tellement vécu d'événements que... ça m'a sorti de la tête... quelle mère indigne je fais !

\- Dis pas ça Maman ! commença à pleurer à son tour sa fille. »

Malgré cela, Balsa n'arriva pas à se calmer. Yuka fit signe à Alika se terminer son petit déjeuner et qu'elle conduirait Balsa dans la chambre d'invité qui n'avait pas servis depuis un moment. Yuka rassura sa nièce de son mieux et qu'elle pouvait en parler avec d'autre patiente qui avaient vécu la même chose qu'elle dans le salon d'invité.

Alika ne savait que faire pour soulager la peine de sa mère. Elle voulait lui changer les idées en lui montrant des dessins, des mouvements de gymnastique, ce qu'elle faisait en aidant Yuka dans la préparation des médicaments. Balsa souriait quelques secondes puis retombait déprimée et oubliait sa fille. Elle dormait plusieurs heures par jour, récupérant des derniers événements qu'elle avait vécu. Yuka trouvait étrange que les rôles se soient inversés entre ses nièces et petite-nièce concernant la déprime.

* * *

Balsa était de mauvaise compagnie avec sa fille et pleurait tout le temps et ne souhaitait pas qu'Alika dorme avec elle pour un moment alors que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec sa mère. Yuka la rencontrait souvent le matin.

« T'as besoin de crier ta souffrance, Balsa.

\- Je n'aime pas m'exprimer.

\- Penses-tu être la seule à être touché par sa mort ?

\- Je l'ai portée, donc du coup, j'ai un certain lien avec lui... un lien que même Alika ou son père ne peuvent comprendre.

\- Je t'appuie sur ce fait-là... mais tu sais, quand tu es partie, elle m'a parlé de son frère... Elle avait beaucoup de projet pour sa naissance. Sûrement comme beaucoup d'enfant, lorsqu'une Maman attend un bébé. Elle aussi vit son deuil... différent du tiens, certes, mais elle en vit un. Ses projets se sont tous envolés. »

Balsa ne répondit pas et se retourna pour dormir, ne voulant pas en parler plus. Yuka soupira et caressa son dos.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'isoler dans ta peine. »

Et un jour, sa tante arriva, avec Alika dans les bras et elle la lui mit dans les bras.

« Discutez, avait-elle simplement dit avant de refermer la porte. »

Grand silence. Malaise. Elles se regardaient, détournaient le regard et etc...

« Hum... fit Alika.

\- Tu as de quoi à dire ?

\- Je sais pas, et toi ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais je ne compte pas en parler.

\- Moi non plus alors... t'es pas ouverte Maman. »

Autre silence. En fait, rien n'avait avancé et Alika n'osa aucun mot. Alors elle descendit du lit et partit rejoindre sa grande tante avant de pleurer dans ses bras. Un beau jour d'hiver, alors que Balsa aida sa tante avec les sceaux d'érables, quelque chose la ramena à la réalité courante.

Ça s'était passé avec sa fille aînée. Alika jouait avec d'autres enfants dans la neige et avait tenté d'attraper la balle, mais le vent l'avait emporté au loin et elle avait couru pour la rattraper dans sa course. La balle s'était retrouvée coincée entre deux rochers, dans la rivière. Akiro et Amaya firent une tête de "Oups..." Jusqu'à ce que leur amie se décide à y aller.

« Alika ! N'y va pas, c'est dangereux ! avertit Akiro.

\- Ça ira ! Je vais aller la chercher, les roches sont assez plates pour que je puisse y aller... et puis qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous savez très bien que rien ne peut m'arrêter, se venta-t-elle.

\- Tu es folle ! s'écria une fille du clan Muto, Arya.

\- Non, je suis brave comme ma mère !

\- J'avoue que là, elle a raison, sourit Amaya, amoureusement. »

Alika descendit, hors de la vue des adultes et de ses amis, qui eux, s'approchèrent pour mieux la voir et elle vérifia le courant : il était très fort et aucune glace n'arrivait à le couvrir en totalité. Elle vit une pierre proche d'elle et sauta dessus, puis sauta sur la seconde et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agenouille pour attraper le jouet.

« Je l'ai, regardez ! Attrape Akiro-Kun !

\- Hai ! »

Elle projeta le ballon et tenta de se redresser. Or, elle marcha sur son écharpe en laine, glissa et plongea directement dans l'eau avant d'être emportée par le courant à toute vitesse. L'eau était glaciale, si froide qu'on aurait dit des couteaux et les rapides étaient trop puissantes pour qu'elle puisse se retenir sur un quelconque objet ou obstacle entravant le courant. Akiro et Amaya crièrent aux adultes qu'Alika était en train de se noyer, tombée à l'eau. Tous se jetèrent proche de la rivière pour la rattraper ou l'apercevoir. Balsa lâcha immédiatement son sceau et accourut à trois-cent kilomètres à l'heure.

« Maman !... Maman, viens !... cria Alika de façon étouffée avant de se frapper la tête contre une roche par la puissance du courant. »

Elle vit sa fille se débattre puis cesser toute résistance, la froideur était en train de l'engourdir, sans parler du poids de ses vêtements mouillés qui alourdissaient considérablement son poids et elle disparut sous l'eau. Sans faire ni une ni deux, elle retira son manteau, attacha sa lance à son bracelet et tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Chagum, lança son arme vers un arbre pour sauter à l'eau sous le regard apeuré des gens de Kanbal et ignorant l'avertissement de Yuka. Elle nagea à contre-courant et vit sa fille encore disparaitre sous une vague. Elle plongea et revint à la surface. Si Alika restait plus de temps sous l'eau, la noyade l'attendait de près. Elle avait trop d'adrénaline dans le sang pour sentir le froid de l'eau.

« LÀ ! lui hurla un homme en pointant un endroit. »

Balsa tourna la tête vivement et attrapa le manteau de sa fille et l'attira contre elle, malgré ses doigts déjà congelés, prenant bien soin de lui faire sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle revint sur la berge enneigée à l'aide des parents qui la ramenaient avec sa fille. Elle conserva sa fille contre elle dans l'espoir de conserver un minimum de chaleur : ses lèvres étaient bleutées, le bout de ses doigts congelés.

« Retirez vos manteaux ! ordonna Nahna, une éleveuse, qui couvrit Balsa du sien. »

Elle n'entendait plus les gens autour d'elle. Elle ne faisait que crier le nom de sa fille en pleurant et en la serrant contre elle.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends Alika ?! Ouvre les yeux ! Alika ! Réponds-moi je t'en supplie !... Je suis désolée ! Je t'ai mise de côté à cause de la perte de ton frère... J'ai déjà perdu un enfant, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre ! »

En un éclair, Yuka qui avait couru aussi, vérifia si ses poumons n'avaient pas été gorgés d'eau : par chance, elle n'en avait pas avalé. La tante aida sa nièce et s'assura qu'Alika était seulement inconsciente. Elles s'empressèrent de rentrer et changèrent ses vêtements pour lui frictionner tout le corps avec des feuilles de _yukkal_ avant de l'ensevelir sous une montagne de couvertures en laine. Balsa changea à son tour ses vêtements trempés et froids contre son kimono rouge et veilla sa fille avec angoisse en se couchant dans le lit.

Amaya et Akiro fixaient Yuka avec angoisse.

« Va-t-elle survivre ? s'inquiéta Akiro.

\- Elle va bien ?! renchérit la fillette.

\- Elle est encore inconsciente et son corps n'a pas encore retrouvé sa température normal... je ne peux pas vous cacher qu'elle risque de tomber très malade prochainement...

\- Elle peut en mourir ?

\- ... Je ne crois pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller la visiter quand elle ira mieux ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, vous êtes les bienvenus. En tout temps.

\- Merci Maîtresse Yuka. »

Les enfants allèrent rejoindre leurs parents, tandis que Yuka offrait des nouvelles aux autres adultes. Une fois bien réchauffée et capable de bouger convenablement, Balsa se redressa et regarda la chambre remplit des dessins, écrits, bricolages, vêtements de sa fille un peu çà et là. Elle vit un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit des mots, et elle s'étira assez pour pouvoir le prendre et le lire.

» _J'écris parce que j'aime écrire. _

_Je m'ennuis, donc j'écris. J'ai pas de nouvelles de Maman, je suis à un mois de marche de chez Papa et je viens de perdre mon tit frère. Quels pires malheurs pouvais-je me prendre à la gueule ? Hum ? J'avais des tonnes de projet pour lui : je lui aurai enseigné les arts martiaux à mon tour, je lui aurais appris à grimper dans un arbre et qu'il retienne la leçon s'il se casse un bras – comme Maman quand elle avait trois ans..._

_J'avais donc trois ans quand je me suis cassée le bras... _réfléchit-elle.

»_Je l'aurai protégé des idiots trop cons sur cette planète – comme Shozen-le-jaloux – et lui aurait appris comment reconnaître les plantes médicales. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été fier de moi en tant que grande sœur si tu avais vu l'humiliation que j'ai fait à Shozen, il l'a pas oublié ! On aurait été à Kanbal, parce que même si c'est pauvre, c'est un pays magnifique... bon peut-être moins quand on a le mal du pays, mais quand même ! Amaya aime beaucoup les enfants, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été sur toi tout le temps... _

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots d'inscrit sur le papier. Balsa essuya ses larmes de façon orgueilleuse et reposa la lettre. Elle fouilla dans les autres feuilles et découvrit de merveilleux dessins, très réels avec les ombrages et la couleur bien remplit. Dont un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kasem, lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'en fait, c'était bien lui de dessiner. _Comment a-t-elle pu voir à quoi il ressemblait à sa naissance ? _s'enquit-elle. _Peut-être ses rêves..._

* * *

Cette nuit-là, elle prit Alika dans ses bras, l'habilla chaudement et l'entoura dans la plus chaude couverture avant de sortir dehors à son tour et elle se dirigea en courant à un endroit précis. Essoufflée, elle s'effondra à genoux sur la vaste plaine recouverte d'une neige blanche immaculée, entourée des montagnes Yusa, là, où aucun gens de Kanbal n'avait posé le pied pour défaire la neige fraîchement tombée. Dans les -30°c, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les joues, contrastant avec le froid mordant de l'hiver Kanbalese, et comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait fait, pria de tout son âme Jiguro, ses parents, ses ancêtres et les huit anciens lanciers du roi de lui venir en aide.

« S'il vous plait, quelqu'un... je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça... »

Il n'y avait absolument personne dans les environs, pas même une chèvre égarée. Il n'y avait que Balsa qui pleurait à fendre l'âme. Pourtant, elle sentit bien une main se poser sur son épaule et exercer une pression constante dessus. Elle tourna un regard mouillé dans la direction d'où venait le geste, mais ne vit personne. Elle baissa les yeux vers Alika et redressa ses yeux rougit vers l'horizon : une lueur, d'une luminosité éclatante se levait lentement et éclairait la plaine graduellement. On aurait dit le levé du jour... mais pas tout à fait. Cette lumière était réconfortante, chaude, douce et elle éclaira le visage de sa fille ainsi que le sien. Alika entrouvrit les yeux et fixa plus ou moins sa mère. La lumière s'éteignit graduellement, revenant à la même situation initiale : une plaine sombre, éclairée par le reflet de la lune sur la neige.

« Maman... tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu aller ramasser le ballon... confia Alika d'une voix basse. Tu as vu comment j'ai fait ?... Je suis comme toi... j'ai pas peur... (Balsa changea de regard et se remit à ravoir les larmes aux yeux) J'ai vu Jiguro et tous les autres... et même Kasem, mon petit frère... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Maman ?

\- Je m'excuse ! pleura-t-elle en la serrant fortement contre elle. C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma personne et je t'ai délaissée ! »

Alika ne dit rien et caressa la joue de sa mère avant de se coller contre elle.

« J'ai compris que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Je ne t'en veux pas... Et puis, si tu m'avais vraiment délaissée, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvée... Je ne serai pas là en ce moment.

\- ...

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, mon cœur ?

\- On peut rentrer ? J'ai froid...

\- Bien sûre ! On rentre. On rentre ! Profites-en pour dormir.

\- Oui... »

* * *

Alika commença à faire une grosse fièvre suite à sa chute dans la rivière. Yuka s'en occupait énormément, c'était sa petite patiente privilégiée. Balsa la refroidissait avec des serviettes humides froides. Sa fille avait de la difficulté à rester éveillée, elle n'arrivait même pas à se tenir convenablement sur ses jambes. Sa mère continuait de prier autant qu'elle pouvait la Déesse du destin. Yuka pénétra la pièce avec un plateau comprenant un bol de soupe et une tasse de _Lakalle_. La maman se redressa, s'étira et réveilla sa fille en lui caressant le dos.

« Ma chérie ? Aller, on va manger.

\- J'ai pas la force... murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vais te faire manger pareil. »

La fièvre d'Alika était si forte que sa joie de vivre, sa gaieté habituelle en était affectée. Même ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat. La Tante déposa le plateau sur une table en bois et la rapprocha du lit. Balsa s'assit sur la couche et assit sa fille sur elle pour bien l'accoter contre son corps. Elle brassa la soupe avec la cuillère et sentit.

« Ça sent bon, elle est à quoi, la soupe ?

\- Poulet et riz.

\- Tu vas probablement aimer ça, ma puce. »

Sa fille rouvrit les yeux, fatiguée à nouveau et haussa les épaules, l'air morose.

« Pauvre chouette, se désola Yuka. Ça va t'aider, c'est garanti. »

Balsa souleva la cuillère, souffla dessus et l'approcha des lèvres de sa fille. De manière très dédaigneuse, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa le bouillon inonder sa bouche.

« Alors ?

\- Ça goûte rien... maugréa-t-elle.

\- Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, cocotte. Quoique, je peux bien goûter pour vérifier... (elle porta l'ustensile à sa bouche avant de se faire interrompre par Alika)

\- Tu vas attraper mes microbes et tu vas être malade à ton tour !

\- Mon système immunitaire est bien immunisé avec tous les voyages que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas la simple fièvre de mon enfant qui va me tuer... (elle prit une cuillérée et goûta) Ça goûte le poulet.

\- Ça goûte rien... continua de rechigner sa fille. »

Yuka sourit et les laissa entre mère et fille. La lancière vida le bol de soupe à moitié. Elle allait lui remettre une cuillérée lorsque sa fille apposa une faible main par-dessus la sienne en hochant non de la tête. Elle reposa la cuillère dans le contenant, lui fit boire un peu de _Lakoluka_ et lui baisa le front maternellement. Alika ferma les yeux et se pressa contre sa mère en se laissant dorloter. Balsa repoussa la table en bois plus loin avant de se lever et d'aller sur une chaise berçante, la seule de la maison de guérison. Yuka gâtait bien sa petite-nièce. Balsa s'installa confortablement sur la chaise et se berça tranquillement. Bientôt, sa fille s'endormit si profondément et ne bougeait tellement pas, que Balsa elle-même commençait à entrer dans une somnolence. C'est en cognant un clou qu'elle se sortit elle-même de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un regard protecteur sur le visage de son enfant et en conclut qu'Alika dormait assez solidement pour être transférer de ses bras à son lit, comme elle le faisait plus petite. Elle la déposa doucement sur la couche, replaça adroitement la couverture et mit une serviette humide sur son front. Elle prit le plateau et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. En chemin, elle croisa une patiente qui revenait dans sa chambre, mais en voyant Balsa, vint vers elle.

« Comment se porte ta fille, Balsa-San ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et afficha un regard un peu navré, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Pour l'instant, sa fièvre n'a pas cessé de monter. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup et n'arrive même pas à se tenir sur ses jambes sans trembler... elle dort vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je vois... on prie tous pour elle, tu sais. »

Balsa redressa la tête encore plus haute, étonnée.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Quand tu étais partie, Alika venait souvent nous voir, puisqu'elle se sentait seule. Elle a peu à peu ranimé l'espoir de ravoir la santé en nous... donc la savoir si mal en point nous fait tous de quoi.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu fais une bonne mère, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. En parlant de ça... comment ça va ton deuil ?

\- Deuil ? chercha Balsa dans sa tête.

\- Oui, concernant ton accouchement... ?

\- Oh ! ça va mieux. J'ai eu tellement la tête dans les vapes depuis que ma fille est malade, que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser. Mais ça s'est beaucoup atténué, ça va mieux. Alika m'a juste fait réaliser que j'étais vraiment en train de l'abandonner dans son coin. Je me suis promis de mieux la veiller, dorénavant.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je vais y aller. Ce n'est pas trop bon d'être debout longtemps. »

Balsa porta le plateau jusqu'à la cuisine et était en train de retourner à la chambre de sa fille quand elle vit une silhouette traverser la fenêtre du balcon de bienvenu. Intriguée, elle alla voir et y vit Kassa.

« Kassa ?

\- Balsa-San ! J'ai appris pour ta fille, je me demandais comment elle allait.

\- Pas très bien, déclara-t-elle rapidement. Je risque de passer pas mal de temps ici, il lui faut une présence familière en tout temps.

\- C'est compréhensible, je voulais juste m'en assurer, et comment se porte votre second enfant ?

\- Eh... c'est-à-dire...

\- Selon ma sœur, vous étiez enceinte.

\- Ah... je... »

Elle soupira et lui demanda d'en reparler un autre jour. Kassa accepta et parti en disant qu'il devait aider son père, Tonno.

Le soir venu, Yuka vint chercher Balsa en lui disant qu'elle avait fait préparer un bain d'eau tiède pour y plonger sa petite-nièce. Heureusement, Alika était à demi-éveillée mais il ne lui semblait guère amusant de quitter la chaleur du lit. Balsa lui offrit de retirer son pyjama sous les couvertures et d'enfiler un kimono léger entre le transport entre son lit et le bain. Elle accepta la proposition et Yuka vérifia si elle pouvait se tenir sur ses jambes, mais elle flancha et Balsa décida de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Nom de Yoram, t'es brûlante ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un tel état depuis ta naissance.

\- ... désolée, s'excusa sa fille.

\- Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas que tu sois désolée parce que tu es malade. »

Yuka ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et la referma. Balsa assit sa fille sur un banc et retira son kimono avant de la reprendre et de l'approcher proche du bain. Dès qu'Alika sentit l'eau, elle se débattit comme ça ne se pouvait pas et s'agrippa à sa mère comme si ça vie en dépendait.

« L'eau est froide ! L'eau est froide ! répéta-t-elle en paniquant.

\- Alika, ça va te faire du bien, tenta d'articuler sa mère à demi aspergée d'eau.

\- C'est froooooooiiid... geignit Alika.

\- Chut, chut, intervint Yuka. L'eau est tiède, mais ton corps est tellement chaud que ça t'offre l'impression qu'elle est froide. Vas-y doucement, Balsa.

\- Oh, j'y suis allée trop rapidement ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Oui ! répliqua vivement l'enfant malade avant de lâcher une quinte de toux profonde. »

Balsa ralentit d'allure et Alika plongea en arrêtant d'asperger sa mère.

« Fait froid... toussa-t-elle.

\- Attend, j'ai une idée, sourit Yuka en s'emparant d'un savon fait avec du jus de _yukkal_. Ça pourrait probablement t'aider. (Elle en donna un autre à Balsa) »

Ensembles, elles frictionnèrent le corps de l'enfant qui réussit à se réchauffer tout en étant nettoyée. Une fois hors de l'eau, Balsa s'empressa de sécher sa fille et de l'habiller.

« Hé bin, tu n'es pas morte, rit-elle.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Je sais poussin.

\- Toi t'es mouillée !

\- À cause de qui ?

\- De toi.

\- Non, de toi.

\- C'est toi qui m'as plongée trop vite dans le bain.

\- Un point pour toi, soupira-t-elle. Mais reste pareil que tu m'as aspergée, on s'entend là-dessus hum ?

\- Eh... »

Une fois recouchée, Alika partit dans un profond sommeil qui durerait probablement toute la nuit et le début de la journée suivante.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 !**

**Étrangement, durant la rédaction, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était long à force de traduire... je crois que j'ai le malheur d'annoncer que cette fanfic risque d'être très courte... mais enfin bref, passons.**

**Ba-Chan est de retour ! (après 1 chapitre et demi d'absence, ce qui, pour moi, m'a semblé long...) Et on aura droit à quelques tranches de vie à Kanbal ! Et je dois avouer qu'il y avait beaucoup de « toi » vers la fin xD j'ai trouvé ça comique !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Ces temps-ci, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec mon ordinateur actuel qui fait beaucoup défaut et se fait vieux (j'ai eu de la difficulté à le démarrer ce matin, et moi sur le point de vouloir tout casser d'impatience... - j'ai hâte d'avoir mon nouvel ordi). Et je veux encore remercier** _Luka - chan 64_** pour son soutien et qu'elle aime encore beaucoup mes fanfics de Moribito. :3 **

**Sinon, à part cela, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Temps des fêtes à Kanbal**_

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que sa fièvre remontait et redescendait, Alika commença à trouver le temps long. Elle dessinait un peu, parlait avec sa grande tante et sa mère mais peu de ses amis venaient la voir. Peut-être pour éviter qu'ils ne soient contaminés. Alors qu'elle faisait une sieste, Balsa cogna à sa porte.

« Mon trésor ?

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

\- Tu as de la visite. »

Elle redressa rapidement la tête et observa sa mère. Amaya apparut derrière elle et sourit.

« Maman a enfin accepté que je puisse venir te voir ! se réjouit-elle. Je n'ai pas pu avant à cause de la neige et des tempêtes, mais aujourd'hui, il faisait beau... donc... »

Alika fit de la place sur le lit et Balsa les laissa entre amies.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue, sourit-elle. J'ai eu peur que mes amis ne viennent jamais et me laisse tomber.

\- Bin non. Ne t'en fait pas. Akiro aurait aussi aimé venir, mais il devait aider sa famille pour les fêtes.

\- Fêtes ?

\- Oui, ici à Kanbal on fête la création de Kanbal par le dieu Yoram. Je vais te raconter la mythologie : Au début, il n'y avait que l'obscurité tourbillonnant. De cela, éclata le premier rayon de lumière – Yoram, le dieu du tonnerre, ou ''l'homme au dos nu''. Le devant de son corps était la Grande Lumière, tandis que son dos était la Grande Noirceur. Il était le dieu, à la fois de la foudre aveugle et de l'obscurité dont il est issu. Les ancêtres qui ont fondé les neuf clans sont nés à partir du corps de la Grande Lumière : de ses oreilles droites et gauches, Musa et Yonsa ; de ses yeux gauche et droit, Muro et Yonro ; de ses mains droite et gauche ; Muga (mon clan) et Yonga ; de ses pieds droit et gauche, Muto et Yonto et de son nez, Na. Kanbal, l'ancêtre de la lignée royale, est né le dernier de tous, émergents du front du dieu. C'est lui qui a créé le royaume de Kanbal sur la chaîne de montagne Yusa La Grande Noirceur a elle-même donné naissance à des enfants qui ont fondé les neuf autres clans, et la lignée des rois qui gouverne le royaume de la montagne en suivant la chaîne Yusa. Chacun des dix clans de Kanbal ont reçu leur propre territoire et ont voyagé à eux. De loin, ils n'ont vu que les montagnes rocheuses, pas un brin d'herbe, pas un arbre, pas une goutte d'eau qui eût béni le royaume. Mais lorsque les fondateurs des clans mirent le pied sur le territoire qui leur avait été donnée, de l'herbe et des arbres ont germé du sol, des sources et ruisseaux ont coulé toute de suite, et les petites gens et les chèvres ont émergé du sol. Les petites gens sont les éleveurs, qui s'occupent des chèvres et qui ont donné leur lait au clan. En retour, les fondateurs se sont engagés à protéger les terres et les éleveurs du mal. »

La jeune enfant malade avait dévoré le récit de son amie, oubliant un moment, sa toux.

« J'aime encore plus Kanbal maintenant !

\- Moi j'aimerai bien visiter les autres pays. Selon des voyageurs, il y a des étendus d'herbes énormes et des richesses avec des rizières et un sol fertile !

\- C'est plutôt vrai. J'ai voyagé avec Maman et Kanbal est très pauvre, mais reste que je l'aime pareil ! Mais c'est donc ça les fêtes ?

\- Oui. On célèbre la création de Kanbal et le retour des journées qui deviennent plus longues jusqu'au solstice d'été. On en profite pour mettre un sapin dans la maison et offrir des cadeaux à tous ceux qu'on aime. On prépare des plats chauds et on fait des activités. Dis, tu vas être là pour les fêtes ?

\- Probablement... si je suis sur pied d'ici là. Dans combien de jours ?

\- C'est dans deux semaines.

\- Je ne compte même plus le nombre de semaines dont je suis au lit.

\- Tu es tombée dans la rivière il y a une semaine. Tu es encore très malade ? (Amaya approcha sa main de son front, mais Alika recula.) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne veux pas te contaminer. Maman goûte mes plats dans lesquels j'ai mangé et elle ne tombe pas malade... peut-être parce qu'elle immunisée.

\- Peut-être... ou bien parce que tu es sa fille et qu'elle t'a refilé ses anticorps.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Moi je crois que oui. Sinon, tu sais quoi ?

\- Non, mais je crois que je vais pas tarder à savoir.

\- Shozen voulait venir te voir, s'étrangla-t-elle. »

Au même moment, Alika toussa durant quelques secondes avant de regarder Amaya en riant.

« Il doit s'ennuyer de ne plus avoir de rivale.

\- S'il venait, tu dirais quoi ?

\- "Veux-tu attraper mon rhume et on fait un concours de celui ou celle qui se remet le plus vite ?" non ? »

Amaya rit. Elle se baissa, ramassa quelque chose au pied du lit et l'offrit à son amie.

« J'ai ça. C'est pour t'aider à récupérer. »

Alika ouvrit le paquet cadeau et découvrit une douce couverture en laine rose et mauve avec des fruits confits et un petit oreiller.

« Merci !

\- Je l'ai tissé avec ma Maman pour toi. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais.

\- Je suis contente. Nos mamans devraient se rencontrer, non ?

\- Bonne idée, peut-être durant le temps des fêtes qui sait ?

\- Oui !... Je peux te donner un câlin ? demanda avec hésitation Alika.

\- Tu es sûre ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Eh... Une autre fois alors. Je dois te montrer de quoi.

\- Vas-y !

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai vaincu Shozen le jaloux à son challenge ?

\- Oui ! On en parle encore tu sais.

\- Je lui ai dit que si j'avais une vraie arme, bin… qu'il serait fortement blessé ou mort... (elle rit de manière fatiguée) Tu as cru en mes paroles ?

\- Évidemment ! »

Alika se retourna, se pencha pour tirer de quoi sous le lit.

« Ne fait pas le saut.

\- Promis. »

Elle tira sa lance et la montra fièrement à son amie.

« Tu portes une lance ?! s'étonna Amaya avec surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Mais... pourtant ton père et ta mère ne sont pas-

\- C'était faux. J'ai tout inventé ça avec tante Yuka afin que je sois en paix pour aller à l'école. Promets-moi de ne rien dire si je te dis la vérité.

\- Tu me connais !

\- En fait, ma mère est d'origine Kanbalese et mon père vient du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, c'est un Yakue métissé. En réalité, ma maman est lancière depuis son plus jeune âge. Élevée par... Jiguro Musa. Elle m'a appris à maîtriser les arts de la lance. Bien que je n'ai que sept ans bientôt huit, elle dit que je serai de son niveau plus tard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais si douée.

\- Et que je le _suis_ toujours.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ton petit frère ou petite sœur ? Tu avais dit que ta mère était enceinte.

\- Eh... en fait... il n'est pas né. Mais il n'est pas vivant non plus... dit-elle avec tristesse. »

Amaya ne dit rien et offrit un câlin à son amie enrhumée. Elle la rassura qu'elle avait aussi perdu deux petites sœurs en bas âge, dont une de cette façon, mais moins dramatique que Balsa, selon ses dires.

« Après, Maman et Papa n'ont plus voulu en faire d'autres. Ils ont dit qu'un enfant était assez suffisant et qu'on était pauvre. Tu sais qu'ici, quatre enfants sur dix survivent en bas âge ?

\- Non.

\- C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils ont arrêté de vouloir en faire.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma mère, la mienne, ne va plus en refaire ?! paniqua soudainement Alika.

\- Je ne sais pas... tu devrais lui en parler.

\- Amaya ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'étais vraiment prête à être grande sœur... mais je ne le suis pas au final.

\- Tu vois ça comme un échec ?

\- Non. Je vois ça... comme n'ayant aucun titre spécifique. Tout le monde pense que parce que mon frère est né avant la naissance et décédé, en plus, qu'il n'a pas vécu pour vrai. Et que ma Maman n'a pas raison de souffrir... qu'elle doit oublier.

\- Ces gens sont stupides. Même si mes sœurs ne sont pas nées ou n'ont pas vécues très longtemps, ma famille et moi les prions chaque jour. Et on leur parle. »

Balsa allait voir les filles et s'était apprêtée à cogner quand elle avait entendu le sujet de conversation. Elle avait alors cessé son geste et avait écouté ce qu'elles s'échangeaient, collée au mur. En entendant les paroles sincères de sa fille et d'Amaya, elle avait posé ses mains sur son ventre, noué par la nervosité. Elle essuya maladroitement ses larmes, qui malgré son air stoïque, ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Passons ! sortit joyeusement Amaya. Est-ce que tu vas rester à Kanbal ?

\- Non... Maman veut retourner voir Papa au printemps.

\- C'est triste... je pourrais plus te revoir !

\- On va sûrement se retrouver !

\- Promesse hein ?

\- Promesse ! »

La lancière se reprit, cogna et ouvrit la porte.

« On s'amuse bien ?

\- Oui, oui, répondirent à l'unisson les fillettes.

\- Regarde ce qu'Amaya a fait en compagnie de sa maman pour moi ! s'égaya Alika, en montrant la couverture et l'oreiller.

\- Comme c'est joli ! Tu as beaucoup de talent, Amaya, la complimenta Balsa.

\- Merci, mais ma Maman m'a aidée un peu quand même.

\- Est-ce que tu manges ici ?

\- Oh ! j'ai le droit même si Alichoue' est malade ?

\- Bien sûr ! Un peu de visite pourrait l'aider à guérir plus vite. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent pétillantes de joie. Yuka avait préparé le souper et aida Alika à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle vacilla quelques fois mais son amie la soutint et elles se sourirent. Durant le souper, Balsa apprit à mieux connaître Amaya et écouta ses récits sur les jeux et discussions qu'elle aimait avoir avec Alika. La mère d'Amaya vint la chercher un peu plus tard et rencontra Balsa pour la première fois. Dès qu'elles furent parties, Yuka dans le salon en train de lire un livre tranquillement, la lancière alla retrouver sa fille dans la chambre et s'assit sur leur lit.

« Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Je suis ravie. Tu sembles aller mieux. (elle toucha son front) As-tu autre chose à me raconter ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai te parler d'un sujet.

\- Vas-y...

\- Ton petit frère... tu l'aimais autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai été égoïste dernièrement avec toi. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et à ma souffrance que je suis incapable d'extérioriser ou même de la démontrer... Je ne savais pas que ça t'avais affecté autant. Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait une très bonne grande sœur. Tout comme mon désir d'être mère à nouveau et de voir Kasem à terme, je suis certaine que ton désir d'être grande sœur était aussi puissant que le mien.

\- Maman ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire d'autres enfants ? »

Balsa regarda sa fille et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Les enfants que j'ai eu à date n'ont jamais été planifiés d'avance. Ils furent toujours un hasard. Si la nature a demandé à mon corps de porter un enfant, je le prends. Ça te rassure, ma chérie ?

\- Oui, donc j'en aurai un autre... ou "des autres" ?

\- Ce sera le hasard du destin (elle sourit).

\- Mais Kasem sera toujours de la famille, hein ?

\- Oui. C'est un membre de la famille.

\- Ce sera toujours le deuxième après moi... »

Il eut une courte pause et la maman conclut la conversation.

« Merci pour la boîte souvenir de Kasem, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Je le sens vraiment comme s'il avait vécu à nos côtés depuis toujours.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dors avec moi cette nuit.

\- Et pour les autres nuits ?

\- Toujours.

\- Évidemment, bien sûr ma belle. »

* * *

Même si Alika était encore un peu malade, sa fièvre avait progressivement diminuée, la petite voulut aider sa mère avec la guignolée. Cela consistait à donner des boîtes de denrées et de nourriture pour les familles les plus pauvres de Kanbal. Elles feraient le territoire Yonsa, du moins, le tiers de celui-ci. Yuka avait donné la permission à Alika de pouvoir diriger le cheval qui portait les vives, et lui avait montré comment le contrôler. Durant un moment, Alika avait presqu'oublié son don de comprendre les animaux. Elle ne le remarqua uniquement que lorsqu'elle avait ordonné au cheval d'avancer et d'arrêter. Le temps était plutôt doux et le vent était tombé. C'était une belle journée. Rendu à l'heure du midi, Balsa avait fini la dernière maison et avait remonté dans le chariot.

« Ça fait chaud au cœur de les voir si... eh... commenta Alika.

\- Joyeux ?

\- Oui et heureux.

\- C'est bien vrai.

\- Où va-t-on passer le temps des fêtes ?

\- Yuka a réservé une grande salle avec plein de famille du territoire Yonsa. Amaya parmi eux.

\- Chouette ! »

* * *

Le temps des fêtes arriva à grands pas. Bien que sa fièvre continua de persister, Alika fut capable d'aller à la grande soirée. Yuka avait organisé des activités et des équipes. Il y avait la section des enfants et des adultes. Alika fut placée avec Amaya, Akiro et...

« Pas Shozen-le-jaloux ! s'était-elle à demi horrifiée.

\- Ça part bien dis donc ! Tu ne veux même pas me voir ! rechigna-t-il. Moi, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ta chute dans la rivière et tu me dis que tu ne veux pas me voir !

\- Alors tu voudrais me provoquer de nouveau ? rit-elle.

\- N-non ! »

Les compétitions débuteraient après un bon et grand souper. Il y avait du fromage de chèvre, de la viande, du ragoût et des légumes. Alika préféra grandement la soupe et le riz.

« Depuis que Balsa a réussi à sauver Kanbal avec les luishas, Kanbal prospère, narra un des adultes. C'est pour ça que nous avons un temps des fêtes si gais ! »

Shozen continua de se vanter de ses exploits. Du « tu aurais dû voir... Alika », et la regardait souvent avec un regard spécial. Amaya avait donc prit le bras de son amie et s'était accotée contre elle.

« Va falloir se serrer les coudes ! déclara-t-il plein d'entrain.

\- Je suis malade, je ne suis pas au top de ma forme.

\- Alika on se passera de tes com's !

\- Nous on se passerait bien de ton hyperactivité, rétorqua Akiro pour la défense de son amie en soupirant. Et la condition d'Alika marque un point. »

Le rival ronchonna et continua de manger.

Les activités se passèrent bien. Balsa riait aux grands éclats et gagnait pour la plupart du temps alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait les compétitions de sa vie. Alika essayait de se serrer les coudes avec Shozen, mais ils s'engueulaient – en pensant encourager l'autre à ralentir ou à accélérer – désespérant Akiro et Amaya.

« Tu vas le faire tomber ! cria Shozen.

\- Heille ! je sais ce que je fais ! grogna Alika en s'approchant de lui et de lui toussé au visage.

\- Gyah ! »

En fin de soirée, Amaya s'endormait et Alika lui avait passé son épaule en guise d'accotoir. Shozen continuait de jouer avec leurs prix qu'ils avaient gagnés aux compétitions. Alors que la fille de Balsa commençait à sombrer dans la lune, sa clairvoyance recommença à faire des siennes. Elle sursauta un peu en voyant Karuna derrière Yuka, sa grand-mère maternelle veillant Balsa qui discutait avec les mamans d'Amaya et d'Akiro. D'autres esprits s'étaient jumelés à la soirée, un peu difficile à déterminer qui était les esprits et qui étaient les vivants, et elle vit une petite silhouette dans les bras de Jiguro qui était un peu à l'écart, assit sur le divan en face d'eux. Elle comprit que c'était son petit frère décédé. Jiguro leva la tête et l'observa avant de sourire. Comme en transe, elle l'entendit parler.

« Je suis fier de Balsa, ta mère. Je suis heureux de voir comment elle vit sa vie qui avait été jusqu'à présent, que misère et douleur. Kasem sera avec moi désormais. (Alika n'hocha que la tête) Joyeux temps des fêtes. »

Il resta là, puis s'évapora sous ses yeux.

Balsa avait engagé une conversation avec Toto, le chef des éleveurs.

« Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'ils m'attendaient sous la terre ?

\- Quand le _hyohlu_ a déposé le luisha pour que Gina le trouve, j'ai immédiatement suspecté qu'ils avaient appelé quelqu'un. Alors, je t'ai rencontré, et comme j'ai écouté ton aventure de Jiguro, j'ai réalisé que tu étais la seule personne qui pouvait faire reposer les _hyohlu_ en paix. La Danse des lances peut seulement être dansée quand ton âme est complètement exposée. Le _hyohlu_ jette tous ses émotions à son partenaire. Leur âme devienne si proche qu'il est impossible de décrire ce qu'ils ressentent à ce moment-là, sourit-il soudainement. Mais même à ça, habituellement, la Danse des lances n'est pas si difficile qu'elle prétend l'être. Le danseur n'a pas besoin d'être une personne exceptionnelle. Aussi longtemps qu'il peut être connecté avec l'âme du _hyohlu_ et le laisser imbrûlé de lui-même, les luishas ont toujours été donnés. Cette année, cependant, nous étions vraiment inquiets. Pas seulement Jiguro, mais plusieurs autres _hyohlu_ qui ont été trahi et assassiné. Jamais nous n'avons vu des _hyohlu_ avoir autant de difficulté à reposer en paix. Et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils ont dû attendre pour toi. T'attendant jusqu'à ce que tu visites Kanbal... pour qui il aurait été possible de danser la Danse des lances et les amener en paix.

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que c'est parce qu'ils m'attendaient que la cérémonie a été décalée de plus de dix ans ? Vous vous trompez. Parce que si c'était vrai, si je n'avais pas décidé par caprice de retourner à Kanbal, la cérémonie n'aurait jamais pris place.

\- Tu serais venue, grimaça-t-il. Parce que c'était ta destinée.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. La destinée est juste une interprétation commode pour nous aider à accepter le passé. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils attendaient.

\- Alors qui penses-tu qu'ils attendaient ?

\- Le Roi Randalle. »

Toto leva les yeux vers elle.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Je pense qu'ils attendaient pour que le nouveau Roi devienne assez vieux et que le règne de Rogsam prenne fin, soupira-t-elle légèrement. Parce que le _hyohlu _n'aurait certainement jamais donné les luishas à un roi comme Rogsam. À la fin, trente-cinq ans ont passé avant que la prochaine cérémonie ait lieu... mais... »

Il attendit en silence pour qu'elle continue. Elle hésita un moment, puis dit d'une basse voix :

« Je crois que Jiguro m'attendait. Parce qu'il est venu par tous les chemins pour me rencontrer quand je suis revenue. Donc, vous avez probablement raison avec respect – que mon retour a été la raison pour qu'ils décident de commencer la cérémonie.

\- (Toto acquiesça, il dit alors gaiement : ) Nous les éleveurs appelons les luishas, la pierre du cœur. Le _hyohlu_ prend tous les espoirs et les tristesses de sa vie, les tournes dans une lumière bleue et les retourne sous la terre, alors le _hyohlu _peut finalement mourir d'une vraie mort. Donc, la lumière du luisha est vraiment toutes les pensées et les souhaits des hommes. Tu as laissé Jiguro reposer en paix et ses sentiments se sont changés en luisha, lequel un jour deviendra le pain de la vie qui nourrira le peuple de Kanbal.

\- C'était si différent de ce que j'imaginais quand j'étais enfant et quand j'entendais les histoires du palais du Roi de la montagne qui créer les luishas et la dernière porte, soupira Balsa en souriant.

\- Par quel nom est-il possible pour nous d'appeler le Super Roi de la montagne, qui sculpte les roches bénites de la rangée mère Yusa avec son propre corps ? Il fait la route pour que l'eau passe et ainsi, emmène la vie dans tout Yusa. Devrait-on l'appeler Dieu ? Un esprit ? (Il secoua la tête) Comme un cocon brillamment brillant, qui protège la vie à l'intérieur de lui, nous utilisons de simples mots pour tourner plusieurs aventures en ordre de prémunir notre Roi. »

Le restant de la soirée se passa dans les festivités, et le calme pour les plus jeunes. Alika avait reçu des mitaines, une jolie tuque avec des oreilles de chat et un manteau de laine rose en compagnie de bonbons et une queue de loup blanche immaculée. Balsa avait reçu également des vêtements, des objets qui pourraient certainement orner les meubles chez Tanda et de l'argent.

* * *

La nouvelle année commença, et un beau matin, Balsa se réveilla en remarquant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ni toucher le corps de sa fille dans le lit. Elle prit un moment pour se réveiller et sortit hors de la chambre.

« Je crois que tu as raison, résonna la voix de Yuka dans le salon. Je ne sens plus aucune trace de fièvre, ta langue semble en parfaite santé, tes yeux sont redevenus brillants et tu as repris tes couleurs. »

Balsa marcha en pyjama et arriva en voyant Alika assise sur les cuisses de sa grande tante.

« Mais qui voilà !  
\- Maman !

\- Bon matin, s'étira la nouvelle venue.

\- Maman, je suis guérie !

\- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Ça faisait trois semaines et demi que tu étais malade.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller jouer dehors ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Bin... je veux m'amuser avec Shozen-le-jaloux, Amaya-Chan et Aki-Kun ! Dis oui ?

\- À condition de bien t'habiller, d'éviter les cours d'eau et de rentrer quand tes membres commencent à devenir gelés.

\- Yeah ! »

Alika sauta des cuisses de sa Tante et s'habilla chaudement à l'aide de sa mère. La fillette sortit en courant rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Shozen avait un traîneau dans sa main et Akiro aussi.

« Si on faisait une course ?! s'exclama Shozen. Une course de traîneau !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On tire le traineau sur le haut d'une montagne et on la descend en glissant sur le traineau.

\- On est en équipe deux ?

\- Oui ! Les gars avec les gars et les filles avec les filles.

\- Pfff... Ne nous sous-estime pas, Shozen-le-jaloux, grimaça Alika.

\- Hey ! »

Amaya tira son amie jusqu'en haut et ensembles, ils dévalèrent la pente en criant de joie. Alika avait retrouvé son sens de compétition et commandait quoi faire à son amie, comme se baisser pour prendre de la vitesse. En étant trop en compétition, les deux traineaux s'étaient enfoncés dans des grottes souterraines de glaces et continuaient d'avancer aussi vite qu'au départ et plus rapidement. Amaya criait et riait à la fois en se cramponnant à son amie. Ils sortirent tous les quatre en même temps de la grotte souterraine, revenant sur le territoire Yonsa, proche de la demeure de Yuka. Ils se prirent un tremplin naturel – crée par de la glace – et volèrent dans les airs, en passant devant la fenêtre du salon de la maison de guérison, laissant Balsa les yeux grands ouverts. Les femmes de la demeure sortirent, effrayées. Alika tira la corde à gauche et tourna alors que Shozen continuait de foncer tout droit. Akiro agrippa au passage le foulard de son amie Amaya – qui failli s'étrangler – et les deux traineaux se suivirent à la suite de l'autre. D'un seul coup, Shozen et Akiro se retrouvèrent sur le traineau de leurs amies. Balsa observa la trajectoire, un brin amusée.

« À peine ta fille remit sur pied...

\- Je sais, le calme avant la tempête..., expliqua-t-elle. »

Ils passèrent sur une palissade et foncèrent droit sur trois autres gardes du territoire Yonsa.

« On fait quoi ?! cria Akiro.

\- On les évite !

\- Comment ?!

\- Comme ça ! »

Elle tira les rênes et ils tournèrent brutalement. Les gardes les évitèrent de justesse et les regardèrent partir ainsi, sans intervenir.

« Désolée ! gueula Amaya dans la brume de neige.

\- Ça me rappelle notre enfance, avoua un garde.

\- Tu as raison... appuya le second.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Laissons-les s'amuser. »

Yuka ne lâcha pas le traineau des yeux en le voyant foncer droit sur elles. Les femmes se reculèrent rapidement et Balsa, d'un simple coup de main, toucha sa fille et la poussa, la faisant dériver vers un énorme banc de neige. Par contre le second traineau, vide, ne s'arrêta pas. La lancière se replaça et avec sa lance, arriva à arrêter le traineau de bois de ses mains. Un soupir s'échappa de la bande de femmes spectatrices. Alika lâcha les rênes, faisant paniquer ses amis et ensembles, s'enfoncèrent solidement dans la neige molle, mettant fin à la course. Sur le coup, les quatre jeunes enfants ne bougèrent pas, mais bientôt, ils sursautèrent dans la neige en criant leur joie et en riant. En entrant, ils s'excusèrent d'avoir fait aussi peur aux femmes de la maisonnée et eurent droit à un bon chocolat chaud.

« Alors Shozen et Alika sont devenus des rivaux "amicaux" ? sortit innocemment Balsa.

\- Je crois, répondit Amaya, une moustache de mousse chantilly.

\- NON ! répliquèrent à l'unisson Shozen et Alika.

\- Tu as de la mousse, Amaya, fit le rival d'Alika.

\- Oh ! »

Balsa sourit.

« On est content de retrouver notre amie ! confessa Akiro.

\- Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, soutint Shozen avec un peu de réserve.

\- Hein, avoue que je te manquais ! s'amusa sa rivale.

\- Eh- avoue-le toi-même aussi dans ce cas.

\- Okay, je l'avoue.

\- On est quitte. »

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes et des jeux pour célébrer le retour du rétablissement de leur amie. Balsa devait s'avouer qu'elle enviait sa fille d'avoir d'aussi bons amis, chose qu'il lui avait probablement manqué durant son enfance à elle. _Au final, tout ce que je n'ai pas eu, je lui ai offert,_ raisonna-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilou, voilà !**

**L'instant où Balsa parle avec Toto, remerciez-moi, je l'ai tout traduit de l'anglais pour la fanfic x) vous voilà bien spoiler du second livre ! *tire la langue***


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ******précédant l'épilogue de cette fanfic****** ! Hé oui, déjà, ******Je sais qu'elle est plutôt courte, ******mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous réserve encore plein de surprise dans la suite !**Promis, le prochain tome de Moribito-Fanfic ne vous décevra pas et sera sans doute plus long que Ransa no Moribito et Yami no Moribito, intitulé : ****_Kazoku no Moribito._

**Donc, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : No need to say Goobye**_

La saison des neiges profondes passa et les tièdes rayons du soleil adoucirent la croûte de glace et de neige des sols Kanbalese. Alika avait fêté ses huit ans et il semblait pour Balsa qu'elle avait encore grandit et même changé au niveau du visage. Enfin, légèrement. Leur chambre à coucher fut envahie d'une flagrance familière – les herbes frémissantes. Yuka faisait des médicaments. Comme bientôt elle sentit ça, Balsa sentit un fort désir de revoir Tanda, l'apothicaire et le père de sa fille. _Ça doit être l'apogée du printemps maintenant dans les Montagnes de Brume Bleue_, pensa-t-elle. Il devait être en train de récolter des herbes, fredonnant sans précaution à lui-même. Comme elle pensait à ça, elle se sentit un peu triste de devoir lui apprendre que Kasem n'était pas né à terme. _Il est temps de retourner à la maison et lui raconter notre aventure..._ Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sentit la brise humide printanière sur son visage.

« Maman, j'ai froid, murmura Alika en s'évaporant de son sommeil.

\- Ça te rappelle quelque chose, cette fragrance ?

\- (Elle huma l'air) Enfin ! je peux respirer par le nez correctement !... laisse-moi réfléchir : ça me fait penser à Papa.

\- Il est temps de partir.

\- Maintenant ? Maintenant, là, là ?

\- Mais non voyons, pas en ce moment présent, mais dans les jours prochains. »

Alika exécuta une moue boudeuse et triste.

« Je me suis faite des amis ici...

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas les perdre.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous reverrez dans un futur proche. (Une brise caressa ses cheveux détachés)

\- Maman ?

\- Hum ?

\- T'es particulièrement jolie le matin, la complimenta-t-elle.

\- Oh !... merci, rougit-elle. »

Yuka fut mis au courant et compris qu'Alika et Balsa devaient revoir leur famille et leurs amis au Nouvel Empire de Yogo. Les patientes de sa maison les saluèrent et leur offrir un parchemin déroulable où tous avaient apposé un petit mot d'adieu. Amaya était venue avec sa mère en compagnie d'Akiro et Shozen.

« Je dois me tenir seule avec Amaya un moment, déclara sérieusement Alika.

\- Fait, l'invita Yuka. »

Elle tira son amie par la main et l'enferma dans son ancienne chambre.

« On va se revoir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? espéra Amaya.

\- Oui. Une promesse est une promesse !... Attend. (elle fouillant dans ses poches) J'ai fait ces deux bracelets. C'est la promesse comme quoi, on se retrouvera un jour. Qu'importe notre âge. Ils sont même ajustables.

\- Merci ! comme ils sont jolies, s'émerveilla-t-elle. Je penserai à toi chaque fois que je le regarderai. Alika ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer. Tu étais presqu'une sœur pour moi.

\- Toi aussi... »

Soudain, Alika embrassa sur la bouche son amie un long moment.

« On se fait une autre promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- On sortira ensembles dans un futur proche. Je viendrais te rendre visite, ou au contraire, toi tu viens à moi. Ça te va ?

\- Oui !... je t'aime Alika, plus que tu ne peux le croire.

\- Et moi donc... »

Elles ressortirent de la chambre comme si de rien n'était et Shozen déclara au revoir, en espérant n'avoir aucune autre fille aussi compétitive qu'Alika dans un futur lointain. Il avait vraiment adoré avoir de la compétition. Quant à Akiro, il lui promit de prendre bien soin de son amie durant son absence et d'avoir un aigle messager pour les messages à envoyer.

* * *

Kassa, Gina, Yoyo et Toto – deux éleveurs – étaient venues les accompagnés pour les voir partir par la grotte Musa. Toto lui donna un sac contenant du _togal_ et des feuilles de _Yukkal_ avec beaucoup de _laga._ Gina leur donna un sac de _Jokom. _Hésitant, Kassa tendit un anneau qui s'adaptait sur la hampe de sa lance.

« Uh, c'est mon anneau de lance. Je voudrais, hum, que tu l'ais, avoua-t-il à Balsa. »

Il avait mis son cœur et âme pour le polir, pour qu'il puisse briller comme l'or. Balsa sourit et la prit. Alors, elle retira le sien de sa propre lance, noircit par le sang des autres ainsi qu'avec un long usage. Elle le déposa dans sa main et regarda Kassa.

« Il est sale, mais j'ai pris cet anneau de la lance de Jiguro. Il a protégé ma vie et la sienne. Vas-tu l'accepter ? »

Kassa prit l'anneau et la glissa à la place sur sa propre lance. Il la regarda et sourit timidement.

« Toi et Jiguro avez été choisi comme danseur. Je me demande si je vais vraiment pouvoir le faire.

\- Je ne peux pas lire le futur, mais je peux te dire ça : si tes habilités avec la lance continue de se développer, tu seras assez bon pour devenir un danseur. Sois un bon lancier, Kassa. »

Il sourit avant de se changer en rictus éclatant.

« Alika, la lance te va bien, complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci... et j'espère ! Balsa est ma Maman ! »

Elles se retournèrent après un grand salut et s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres. Balsa déposa quelques gouttes sur les paupières de sa fille et sur les siennes. Dès qu'Alika les rouvrit, elle sursauta en se collant contre sa mère.

« Wouah ! C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Du _togal. _Un poison qui en petite quantité, permet de voir dans le noir.

\- Fabuleux !

\- Mais si tu en as trop dans le sang... on peut en mourir ou souffrir atrocement.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. »

Elles continuèrent d'avancer sans difficulté. Et au bout d'un moment, voyant que sa fille ne parlait pas, Balsa l'entendit renifler.

« Ça ne va pas, mon chou ?

\- Je m'ennuis de Tante Yuka et surtout d'Amaya ! On aurait dit qu'on est revenus dans le temps où Chagum-Niisan nous a quitté...

\- Ma chérie. (elle la colla contre elle)

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... J'aimais Amaya... pas en tant qu'amie, mais plus loin... je sais que tu dois penser que je suis jeune pour penser à l'amour... mais... je l'aimais vraiment.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

\- Oui... On s'est même embrassées... (elle détourna les yeux) et c'était très plaisant... »

Balsa ne répondit rien et lui caressa le dos.

« On pourra sans doute aller la visiter de temps en temps, dans ce cas.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. »

* * *

La lumière hors de la grotte leur faisait presque mal aux yeux, mais elles s'habituèrent rapidement et il faisait déjà plus chaud. Balsa se changea pour mettre des vêtements plus légers comme Alika. Elles en profitèrent pour prendre un bain, se nettoyer et manger quelques aliments.

« Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on va annoncer le décès de Kasem ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour tout dire.

\- ... »

Après un mois de marche, elles arrivèrent enfin au refuge de Tanda. Alika fut submergée de la nostalgie du refuge de son père. En entendant des gens parler proche de son refuge, Tanda sortit et fut heureux comme jamais auparavant. Mais un truc attira son attention. Balsa, donc une... Alika, deux... il n'était pas sensé manquer quelqu'un ? Pour toutes salutations, Balsa fit la sourde oreille et passa devant lui sans rien dire, le pas lourd.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?

\- Hum, fit sa fille songeuse, demandes-lui...

\- Non, sérieusement, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui. »

Alika se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de regarder l'herbe et de redresser son regard vers son père. Son regard avait quelque chose de changer, mais son visage également : Tanda s'en rendit compte ; sa fille avait vieilli et mûri durant son voyage vers Kanbal.

« Bah... Maman a... a perdu... le bébé à six mois, lâcha-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Mais tu devrais éviter le sujet avec elle.

\- Non, au contraire, elle doit en parler.

\- Libre à toi de te prendre la tête avec Maman. »

Elle s'en fut dans la forêt. Tanda entra à l'intérieur et vit Balsa en train de défaire les bagages.

« Balsa... je suis au courant...

\- Sûrement Alika.

\- Non, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé...

\- Ah. »

Elle avait à nouveau son comportement froid et distant, laconique et taciturne. Elle continuait à faire ses choses comme si rien ne l'avait dérangé.

« Parles-moi de toi, susurra-t-il.

\- De quoi ?! s'énerva-t-elle brusquement en tapant du pied et en lâchant rageusement sa lance qui fracassa le sol d'un son métallique.

\- De toi, de ton voyage, de notre enfant qui veille sur nous. »

Balsa respira rageusement, dans le silence étouffant de la pièce, avant de marcher vers un autre sac, celui de sa fille aînée. Alors qu'elle alla fouiller dedans, elle revint vers Tanda et lui mit le sac dans les mains avant de monter en haut.

« Balsa ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Pas maintenant ! »

Il attendit un moment et jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac. Une petite urne décorée de fleurs séchés et peinturée reposait dans le fond avec une boîte en bois. C'était surement les cendres de leur enfant décédé. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas averti comme prévu.

Balsa, quant à elle, s'était couchée dans le lit de sa fille et pleurait silencieusement, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Elle dû pleurer près d'une demi-heure, seule, avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentait deux présences à ses côtés : sa fille, comme à l'habitude, blottit contre son flanc et Tanda qui les enlaçait toutes deux. Quelque chose de dur et rond reposait sur sa hanche, entre lui et elle. Balsa n'osait pas bouger, mais quand elle sentit Alika se presser un peu plus, elle comprit qu'elle le pouvait. Elle leva les yeux vers Tanda remarqua que celui-ci l'observait.

« Tu sais ce que contient cette... urne ? dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Oui.

\- Yuka a incinéré notre fils... mort prématurément, décédé dans mon ventre... elle m'a aidée pour que je puisse le ramener ici, expliqua-t-elle alors que sa voix se tortillait.

\- Continue...

\- Elle m'a dit de déposer ses cendres dans la terre et qu'on y fasse pousser un arbre... elle m'a conseillé de faire ça...

\- Pour faire notre deuil, tous ensembles. »

À ce moment, Alika se redressa et enlaça sa mère de dos, qui celle-ci enfuit sa tête dans l'épaule de Tanda. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils avaient choisi un endroit spécifique où ils passaient tout le temps à n'importe quelle heure du jour, puis plantèrent un joli cerisier rose qui grandirait au fil des années.

* * *

Balsa appréhendait seulement une chose : la réaction de Torogai face à cette perte immense. Elle avait peur que Torogai la chicane d'avoir voyagé en étant enceinte et lui reproche le fait qu'elle n'était pas une mère assez responsable. Bien sûr, la chamane n'avait jamais rien dit de tel, mais la connaissant, elle pourrait en être capable. Le jour fatidique se pointa finalement.

« Vous voilà enfin revenue ! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui...

\- Tanda commençait à devenir impatient.

\- Je sais...

\- Hum ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, et depuis quand as-tu peur de moi ?

\- J'ai pas peur de vous ! mentit Balsa.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur, alors pourquoi as-tu si peur de ma réaction ?

\- ... Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Bon, si tu veux changer de sujet, alors... comment vas le bébé ? »

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Balsa ne dit rien et toisa Torogai d'un regard mauvais. Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux sans retenues et elle détourna la tête pour ne pas se faire voir en train de pleurer et en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

« Non... décidemment, quelque chose ne va pas avec toi, déclara la chamane avant de soupirer et de s'approcher d'elle. Avant, où est Tanda ?

\- Partit acheter des herbes avec Alika.

\- D'accord. Donc... dis-moi tout.

\- JE L'AI PERDU VOILÀ ! gueula-t-elle en déversant un torrent de larmes brusquement, surprenant la chamane d'un coup sec. ET MAINTENANT TU VAS SANS DOUTE ME DIRE QUE JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ VOYAGER ENCEINTE ET QUE TOUT ÇA EST DE MA FAUTE, PARCE QUE C'EST VRAI ! »

Tout d'un coup, Torogai s'approcha et soudain, claqua la joue de Balsa. Les deux restèrent surprises de l'attitude soudain changée de l'autre.

« Non, tu as faux, la prévint-elle en s'adoucissant d'une façon que Balsa n'avait jamais vu chez elle. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et je comprends parfaitement ta douleur.

\- Comment-

\- Ne pose pas de question. Tu te souviens quand Alika est née ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais perdu déjà trois enfants et ce, à la naissance même. Je te comprends et c'est normal que tu agisses ainsi.

\- Torogai-Shi...

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux... ? »

Balsa se jeta dans ses bras non-préparés et se mit à pleurer bruyamment comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Torogai, surprise, ne réagit pas sur le coup, mais finit par lui caresser les cheveux et resserrer son emprise contre elle. Elle ne chercha pas à la convaincre d'arrêter de pleurer, voire même, elle l'encourageait à se libérer. Elle comprenait aussi qu'en ce moment, elle ne tenait pas une guerrière dans ses bras, mais bien une maman déchirée par la perte d'un enfant. Une mère qui ne pourra jamais voir son bébé grandir.

« Désolée de pleurer !

\- Mais non, _darling._ Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer la perte d'un enfant...

\- ...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

\- De la colère...

\- Contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

\- Contre moi... je n'aurai jamais dû !... J'en veux aussi à la nature... Si Alika a réussi à venir à terme, pourquoi la nature n'a pas voulu qu'il soit là... ?

\- Comment s'appelait-il, ou, elle ?

\- Kasem...

\- C'est un très joli nom. »

Balsa avait enfouis sa tête sur les cuisses de la chamane et essuyait ses joues sur son pantalon quand elles étaient trop mouillés. Torogai lui caressa affectueusement la tête comme si elle était une enfant apeurée.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne connais pas les raisons du "pourquoi"...

\- Comment a t'il perdu la vie, c'est ça que je veux savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne peux pas dire comment ni pourquoi... j'ai commencé à avoir des contractions les jours qui ont précédés... mais je m'en suis pas trop inquiétée...

\- Tu étais en compagnie de bonnes personnes qui ont pu te soutenir ?

\- Alika, premièrement. Puis ma Tante Yuka... qui est aussi médecin.

\- Ensuite... ?

\- Ensuite... un matin je me suis réveillée... (sa main tremblante se resserra sur les pantalons de Torogai ; la chamane posa sa main contre la sienne et la serra à son tour)

\- Continue. »

Sa voix mourût dans sa gorge serrée et elle ré-éclata en sanglots, qui lui coupèrent toute respiration durant de longues secondes. Torogai tira un mouchoir en soie de son kimono et lui offrit. Après s'être allégée, elle tenta de continuer.

« Quand je me suis réveillée... il y avait du sang partout qui sortait de mon corps... (elle frissonna)

\- Puis ?

\- ... Yuka m'a aidée à le mettre au monde... elle a agis comme s'il était un véritable bébé, né comme s'il était vivant... Je peux arrêter ?

\- C'est suffisant. Balsa ? (elle tenta de redresser la tête de la maman en pleurs) Balsa, regarde-moi ? »

La lancière cessa toute résistance et osa regarder la chamane.

« Je n'aime pas pleurer en compagnie de quelqu'un...

\- Je sais. Mais, sache que je serai toujours là pour parler de lui avec toi. Quand tu en auras besoin. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, tout comme ta fille et Tanda. C'est comme pour mes trois autres enfants, même si je n'en parle pas, je pense à eux chaque jour.

\- D'accord... merci.

\- C'est la moindre des choses. Tu es une maman et par-dessus-tout, tu es une humaine. Donc, pas infaillible. Les combattants ne sont pas invincibles ni insensibles et personne ne te demande de l'être.

\- Je suis fatiguée...

\- Vas dormir. »

Balsa hocha positivement la tête lentement et monta en haut se reposer.

* * *

Tanda et Alika étaient au marché principal du Bas-Ougi et ils étaient en route vers le magasin d'herbes médicinales. Le père de famille jeta un coup d'œil observateur à sa fille – qui semblait bien perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu as grandis, commenta-t-il.

\- Oh ! tu trouves ? s'enquit sa fille en levant ses yeux vers lui.

\- On te mesurera en revenant.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... Selon Maman, Kasem te ressemblait. Beaucoup. Et c'est vrai, car je l'ai vu, en rêve et l'ai dessinée.

\- Merci, ma belle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas forcer Maman à faire un autre enfant. Tu devrais attendre et la soutenir. Elle est quand même... brisée d'une certaine manière.

\- Tu parles franchement très bien et poétiquement pour ton âge.

\- Papa, j'ai huit ans !

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai encore l'impression que tu es mon bébé. Et puis, tu as un petit accent quand tu parles Yogoese.

\- Papa... soupira-t-elle.

\- Sinon, je suis et ai toujours été un homme patient et quand elle sera prête et ira mieux, quand elle me parlera de son désir d'elle-même de son gré, alors tout s'enchaînera comme il se doit. »

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Tanda commanda sa commande et ils allèrent s'asseoir en attendant.

« Tu veux me raconter votre aventure à Kanbal ?

\- Maman m'a fait goûter des _lossos_ ! C'est un beigne de pommes de terre râpée, profondément frits et fourrées avec plusieurs ingrédients différents, comme de la viande, du fromage ou des légumes.

\- Je devrais peut-être y goûter une bonne fois.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Les hivers sont très froids, j'y ai bien goûté. Je suis tombée dans la rivière en essayant d'aller chercher un ballon pour mes amis. Je suis tombée malade durant trois semaines et demie.

\- Qui a pris soin de toi ? Et où avez-vous habités durant votre séjour ?

\- Chez Tante Yuka ! Tante Yuka est la tante de Maman, c'est elle qui a nous a hébergé et elle est médecin ! Comme toi !

\- Tu as donc été guéris par elle ?

\- Oui ! J'étais sa chouchou ! C'est aussi elle qui a soutenue Maman quand elle a perdu Kasem.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ou comment ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment est décédé ton petit frère ? Quelle est la cause ?

\- Aucune idée, Papa.

\- Balsa a-t-elle fait quelque chose qui aurait provoqué ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Papa ! commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Je suis pas Maman !

\- Désolé, ma puce. J'ai été trop loin, je m'excuse.

\- C'est... d'accord, mais Maman n'a rien fait de mal. Quand ça s'est produit, on était chez Tante Yuka... et on relaxait.

\- Ensuite ? Après cela, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je me suis faite des amis en allant à l'école Kanbalese. Ils me manquent déjà... On a aussi fêté les fêtes de Kanbal en hommage à la création de ce pays, c'est vraiment joyeux !

\- Content de voir que ce voyage t'ait plu.

\- Et enrichit ma culture. »

Le marchand revint avec des paquets, Tanda paya et ressortit avec sa fille.

« J'aimerai acheter quelque chose pour ta mère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peut-être un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Avec des douceurs, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh ! oui bonne idée. »

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Petit dernier point : j'ai fait des recherches sur le deuil périnatal. Et en fait, déjà avant, je voyais Kasem comme un membre à part entière dans leur famille. Alors il restera dans ma fanfic et ne sera pas oublié, ce n'est pas un simple personnage que j'ai décidé de faire mourir et que, ensuite, je l'oublie – comme dans de nombreuses fanfics. Parce qu'en fait, je suis sûre que Balsa n'aurait jamais oublié quelque chose d'aussi précieux qui l'a accompagné. **


	10. Épilogue

**Je savais que j'aurai dû profiter du moment : ma main gauche ne veut plus dessiner (oui, je suis gauchère :] ) ! Je suis pourtant rendu au dernier dessin de la suite de Yami no Moribito pourtant ! T^T**

**Anyway, l'épilogue arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu, donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

Alika entra au refuge en compagnie de son père et sursauta en voyant sa Grand-Mère assise dans l'ombre.

« Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi !

\- Si c'est pas la petite Alika, sourit-elle. Ça faisait un moment, tu as grandis, encore, il me semble.

\- Oui... je vous dépasse Grand-Mère !

\- Il le faut bien, hum ? (La mine d'Alika devint sombre d'un seul coup)

\- Je suis au courant pour ton frère. Mes sincères condoléances. Ta mère se repose en haut.

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'as-tu acheté là, Tanda ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Des cadeaux pour réconforter Balsa.

\- C'est jolie... mais je me demande si ça sera vraiment nécessaire.

\- Ça peut aider. Le reste je sais quoi faire.

\- Je me demande... ricana-t-elle. »

Tanda lui lança un regard offusqué et soupira. Alika marcha plus loin, déposa ses paquets et prit la boîte de son petit frère qu'elle avait fabriqué en son souvenir sur l'étagère et alla proche de Torogai avant de lui tendre.

« C'est une jolie boîte en son souvenir.

\- Ouvre-là, insista-t-elle.

\- Bien sûre. »

La Grand-Mère l'ouvrit et, Tanda, intrigué, vint la rejoindre.

« Tu vois ? Ça ce sont ses empreintes de pieds et de main. Il avait déjà des doigts ! Ça ce sont les langes dans lesquelles il a été enveloppé à sa naissance par Tante Yuka.

\- Qu'ils sont petits ces bas, s'émerveilla Tanda.

\- C'est des petits bas de laine que Tante Yuka à tricoter pour lui. Et elle a tissé une couverture pour lui.

\- Oh ! il avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi... fit-il avec émoi en tenant la minime partie de cheveux minces et fins.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que Maman trouvait qu'il te ressemblait beaucoup. Elle dit que s'il était encore vivant, il aurait été ton portrait craché quand tu étais enfant.

\- Même un morceau de son cordon ombilical, s'égaya Torogai. Peut-on faire du thé avec ?

\- NON ! s'horrifia Alika en prenant le bout dans ses mains. C'est une partie du corps de mon frère et on doit le traiter avec respect !

\- Je blaguais.

\- Je la trouve pas drôle moi...

\- Désolée, je m'excuse. En tout cas (elle redéposa les choses dans la boîte), tu aurais fait une très bonne grande sœur, j'en suis convaincue. Tu es déjà protectrice.

\- Merci. Grand-Mère, regarde le parchemin roulé.

\- Ah ?

\- Déroule-le ! »

Torogai prit le rouleau et vit le magnifique portrait de Kasem. Tanda regarda à son tour et les deux adultes étaient bouche à terre.

« Décidément, tu es une vraie artiste Alika.

\- Tu as vraiment fait une place importante à Kasem dans notre famille, comprit-il.

\- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, murmura l'enfant en se retenant de pleurer. C'est quand même mon petit frère et je suis sa grande sœur...

\- Nous ne l'oublierons pas, lui promit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Et je suis sûr maintenant de savoir qu'en fait, si j'ai d'autres fils, exemple, trois, il y en aura toujours eu un de plus. Donc quatre. Nous ne l'oublierons pas. Je te le promets.

\- Selon une statistique Kanbalese, il y a quatre enfants sur dix qui survivent en bas âge. Tante Yuka dit qu'il y a beaucoup de sépulture d'enfants décédés en bas âge et que quand les pères et fils partent voyagent, ils déposent leur manteau et vêtement sur la pierre tombale pour que les enfants décédés veillent sur eux et les accompagnent durant le voyage...

\- Je crois que c'est vrai, murmura son père. On va faire ça. »

Les planches du haut grincèrent et des pas se firent entendre.

Balsa descendit les escaliers, la queue de cheval un peu mal positionnée, la frange entremêlée et les yeux rougis.

« Maman, viens nous rejoindre, l'invita Alika.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un gros câlin... avoua-t-elle soudain sans hésitation, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Viens ! »

Elle s'approcha et Tanda la happa au passage en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Leur fille fit une tête de « Non ! pas devant moi ! » à la fois comme « Et moi dans tout ça ?! ». Balsa rit de gêne avant de pleurer, à la fois en riant et à la fois vraiment triste.

« J'aime pas pleurer avec des gens !

\- Roh Balsa. Nous sommes les seuls avec qui t'a pleurée vraiment.

\- Pareil, je n'aime pas ça...

\- Je sais, mais ça fait du bien de pleurer.

\- Hum... (elle sentit sa manche être tirée)

\- Maman... geignit Alika, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh ! mais (elle rit en pleurant), pourquoi tu pleures aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle en essuyant les joues de sa fille avant de caresser sa tête. Je vais bien, je pensais à Kasem... (elle la colla contre elle et Tanda) Je te remercie. C'est vrai que je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- M'oui, mais je veux pas.

\- Je sais mon chou, moi non plus.

\- Et moi non plus, avoua Tanda. C'est mon fils aussi comme tu es ma fille. »

Torogai ne dit rien et sourit discrètement.

* * *

Le solstice d'été approchait et Alika se souvint du solstice d'été passée avec Chagum. La nostalgie refit surface en elle. Elle se leva de sa couche et fouilla dans une caisse où les vêtements de roturier de son ancien Niisan avaient été conservés. Elle en huma l'odeur et sourit en se couchant avec.

Tanda se retourna vers Balsa dans leur lit commun et vit qu'elle regardait le plafond en respirant lentement. Il se tourna de côté et posa son bras sur sa taille. Elle prit sa main et la repositionna sur son flanc.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche aux hanches ?

\- Non, je préfère les flancs ce soir.

\- D'accord. Balsa ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu savais que je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup ?

\- Oui je le savais.

\- Pourtant...

\- Je ne suis seulement pas démonstrative. Mais bon...

\- Est-ce que tu ressens de quoi pour moi ? Sincèrement. »

Balsa s'étira et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Ils étaient partis tous les trois en famille pour le solstice d'été et le festival qui aura lieu vers le bas de la ville du Bas-Ougi.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on va voir pouvoir croiser Niisan ?

\- Chagum ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas... il doit être en train de vaguer à ses occupations de membres royaux à son palais.

\- D'accord, s'attrista-t-elle. J'aurai aimé le voir.

\- Peut-être un jour. »

Ils virent des marchands venant des quatre coins du pays et Alika reconnut l'odeur des _lossos_ frits. Aussitôt, elle tira la manche de son père pour l'emmener au kiosque. Elle en profita pour parler Kanbalese pour commander.

« Trois _lossos _s'il vous plait !

\- Toute de suite, répondit le marchand.

\- Merci ! »

Le marchand leur offrit et elle paya avec de la monnaie Kanbalese. Sa mère avait choisi une place et les attendait patiemment.

« Quand je te disais que tu devais goûter, voilà ta chance ! disait gaiement Alika.

\- Tu as trouvé les _losso_ ? sourit Balsa.

\- Oui, j'en ai parlé à Papa et il doit goûter absolument !

\- C'est bien vrai. Vas-y Tanda, on te regarde.

\- Eh ? »

Il prit le _losso_, le huma et mordit à pleine dent. La viande et le fromage de chèvre fondu emplit sa bouche et bientôt, il sourit.

« Comme c'est bon, se régala-t-il.

\- J'avais raison ! s'égaya Alika. J'ai toujours raison !

\- Toujours, rit Balsa en mangeant à son tour. »

Ils assistèrent à un spectacle qui relatait que le premier prince, Sagum, était devenu un Nahji, symbole de pureté et de loyauté. Lentement, Balsa reconnut les huit guerriers – qui faisaient le spectacle – et chercha rapidement des yeux Chagum.

« Alika, ressens-tu la présence de Chagum ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas où le localiser...

\- Ce n'est rien. Pourtant, je suis absolument sure qu'il est ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les huit chasseurs du Mikado jouent la pièce de théâtre.

\- Qui ça ?

\- ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne les a peut-être pas croisés-

\- Attend ! Je crois que je les ai vus quand j'étais au village de Toumi avec Papa il y a un an, et quand Niisan est parti seul avec l'œuf lors de son éclosion.

\- Exactement. »

Ils passèrent la veillée à la recherche de Chagum et finalement, Alika osa demander à l'un des huit chasseurs si leur prince était à la fête. Quand Balsa apparut, Mon la reconnut aussitôt et leur dit que Chagum les recherchait aussi, mais très discrètement. Jin leur dit qu'il s'était caché proche d'un puits avoisinant et qu'il les avait envoyé les rechercher. Tanda les remercia et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller le retrouver. Les deux parents s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent Alika faire le saut à Chagum.

« Niisan ?! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur son dos.

\- EH ?! »

Elle descendit et le regarda, éblouissante de joie.

« Ali... Alika ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu es là ! Où sont Tanda et Balsa ?

\- Ils arrivent ! (elle pointa leur direction)

\- Chagum, ça faisait un bail, répondit Tanda.

\- Tanda ! Balsa !

\- Tu as grandis toi aussi, observa-t-elle alors que Chagum lui tomba dans les bras. C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as bien mûri.

\- Merci. Tu sembles aussi avoir changé, Balsa.

\- Ah ?

\- Tout comme Alika. Par contre, Tanda n'a pas changé un poil. Je m'inquiétais et j'ai réussi à fausser compagnie aux autres chasseurs en demandant à Mon et Jin de vous rechercher. »

Ils parlèrent durant un long moment et Balsa avouait se sentir comme dans un rêve.

« Je n'aime pas être le Prince Héritier... je déprime de la liberté que j'avais avec vous, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi je m'ennuis de toi, avoua Alika.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Mais comment ton père t'a permis de fuir le palais, Niisan ?

\- Discrétion 101... J'ai faussé compagnie ! »

Bientôt, il allait falloir qu'ils se séparent à nouveau. Dès qu'ils durent se séparer, Alika eut une seconde crise de larmes. Elle avait une peur horrible des adieux. Tanda dût la calmer en lui caressant le dos avec des paroles douces et réconfortantes en compagnie de Chagum qui la rassurait qu'il la verrait dans un futur proche ou lointain, mais que leur route continuerait toujours de se croiser. Ils revinrent peu de temps au refuge, avec une enfant exténuée d'avoir trop pleuré par panique. Mais au final, elle avoua qu'elle avait eu un plaisir fou à revoir son « Niisan »... au moins, une fois.

* * *

« Maman ? chuchota Alika à son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te lèves ?

\- ... Es-tu devenue matinale soudainement ? demanda Balsa à demi ensommeillée.

\- Eh... non. Papa est debout depuis une heure et moi une demi-heure... »

Balsa redressa la tête, les cheveux entremêlés, le regard encore somnolant.

« D'accord... je me lève... »

Sa tête tomba à nouveau sur son oreiller et alors qu'elle allait se rendormir, elle se leva en sursaut – faisant basculer sa fille aînée par en arrière – et courut hors du refuge à la vitesse de l'éclair. Alika se redressa rapidement et tenta de la suivre. Tanda fit pareil et ils la retrouvèrent accroupie, la tête penchée vers l'étang.

« Nehhh... c'est la première chose qui me soit arrivée dans le regard où je pouvais peut-être soulager ces nausées, avoua-t-elle.

\- T'as dit... nausées ? répéta clairement Tanda.

\- Oui.

\- Eh... est-ce que tu ne serais pas... par pur hasard...

\- _Enceinte_ ? finit-elle. »

* * *

**MÉCHANTEUHHHH !**

**Oui, je vous ai coupé à un moment clé de l'intrigue, mais ceci marque la fin de ce tome héhé !**

**La prochaine fanfiction, Kazoku no Moribito, devrait apparaitre bientôt ! Entre temps, il y aura sans doute une micro pause, du sens où je vais en profiter pour relire correctement le prologue et le chapitre 1 de Kazoku no Moribito, et espérer de terminer mes dessins... *main gauche, reviens ici tout de suite !***

**J'aimerai également remercier **_Luka – chan 64_** de son soutien et le fait qu'elle ait suivit la publication totale de cette fanfic. C'est un peu grâce à elle que ce tome-là a pu être continué et donc, au prochain tome !**

**: 3**


End file.
